


逆转偶发事件小组

by cindy0116z



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 90,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindy0116z/pseuds/cindy0116z
Summary: lof，贴吧同名账号cindy.ao3为存稿，lof第一时间更新





	1. 01

（一）魔法部的新政策  
为了魔法部上下团结一心，现任魔法部长金斯莱出台了一项交流政策。  
政策规定，除了傲罗部门以外的魔法部各司，每月需派出一名以上的巫师，交流到非本司的部门参加日常工作，为期一个月。同时由交流后的部门高级官员负责评分，未得到包括A级以上的巫师将会被魔法部留用察看，面临着失去工作的危险。  
\----------------我是马尔福家分隔符-------------------------------------

2003年8月4日，周一，逆转偶发事件小组组长办公室，魔法部。

赫敏站在了偶然事件逆转小组组长办公室的门外，她今天特意选择了一套浅红色的套装，手上抓着那只串珠小包，只有梅林知道里面都有什么。  
在毕业之后赫敏的着装更接近麻瓜世界的职业女性，这并不表示她不喜欢穿巫师长袍，  
只是在大战之后，她认为麻瓜出生的巫师更需要在巫师世界施展一些影响。  
赫敏最后整理了一下平整的衣角和总是飘到眼睛前方的一缕碎发，而后敲了敲门。  
深棕色的门自动打开了。  
走进珀西的办公室，赫敏首先看到的是一个有着浅金色头发的瘦削青年背对着她正在和珀西说话。  
“赫敏，欢迎，欢迎。”珀西立刻就注意到了她，绕过办公桌热情的上来同她握手。  
赫敏在罗恩从罗马尼亚寄来的新年贺卡中已经知道了她将和珀西一起工作，罗恩在信里说他估计自己不能忍受和这个严肃的哥哥共事超过半小时，不过他和赫敏一定能在工作上十分合拍，毕竟他们都是获得了十个以上NETWS证书的巫师。  
赫敏露出一口整洁的牙齿，轻轻握了一下珀西的手就放开了。“珀西，嗨，真高兴我们可以一起工作。”  
“是的，很高兴。赫敏，我来向你介绍这次另一位从体育司交流来的巫师，我相信你们是认识的。”珀西让出半个身子，才让赫敏清晰的看到了德拉科马尔福。  
他穿了一件白色的衬衫，似乎是中国丝绸，外面套着一件深灰色的条纹西装，领带上有浅金色的条纹，这很衬他的眼睛。  
也许是因为他并不像赫敏记忆中总是一身黑色，赫敏没有第一时间认出他。  
马尔福似乎把一身的混蛋气息都收敛起来，他扬了扬眉毛，走上前向赫敏伸出了手，带着微笑说。“你好，格兰杰。”  
赫敏几乎是在珀西期盼的目光下握上了马尔福的手。  
“马尔福。”  
珀西大大的松了一口气。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
几分钟后赫敏和马尔福坐在了相邻的椅子上。  
当然她在心里抱怨了罗恩，他没有在信里提到任何有关马尔福的消息。  
他最好是不知道。  
很快赫敏把注意力放在了马尔福身上，继续她不动声色的打量。  
马尔福的头发很短，整个人变的精干起来，但那种在霍格沃茨学校初期的懒洋洋的气息，还有所谓的纯血贵族的高傲，还能从他不时上扬的眉毛里寻觅出一点踪迹。  
这让赫敏可以把他和2000年冬天出现在霍格沃茨大厅的那个马尔福联系到一起。  
那时候他刚被魔法部宣布无罪释放，头发长长的到了肩头，霍格沃茨的校袍在他身上都有些单薄了。但他就那样骄傲的走到了斯莱特林学生的长桌坐下了。  
那个马尔福无疑还在。  
毕业之后，她从来没在魔法部遇到过他。  
但魔法部的消息总是很多。她听说马尔福即将成为最年轻的体育司高级官员。  
看，现在他出现在了这里，麻瓜事务司，和他看不上的韦斯莱笑谈风声，甚至还要在工作中和麻瓜接触。这是为了他的政治影响力吗？让魔法部知道马尔福是一个可靠的下属，顺从的同盟？  
现在的马尔福学会了伪装。  
赫敏收回了目光，让自己把注意力放在珀西身上。  
霍格沃茨的记忆并不那么值得回忆。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
马尔福当然知道赫敏一直在偷偷打量他。  
珀西正在长篇大论的炫耀自己在魔法部刚刚颁布的几项试运营政策中做出了多么具有建设性的意见，他早就承认，韦斯莱一家虽然穷，教育却不失纯血统巫师的优质，除了不学无术的罗恩韦斯莱，（哦就连他也因为和哈利做朋友而声名鹊起）韦斯莱家的其他人，无疑是聪明强大的巫师，不过修养就很差一筹了，一个马尔福永远不会这么自夸。  
他交叉着的双手不自觉的转动着手上的戒指，思考着自己的问题。  
眼前的珀西韦斯莱虽然表面看起来热情，但马尔福知道，他并不完全信任自己。  
马尔福家的人总是有所筹谋。卢修斯的入狱，使马尔福的影响力退到了幕后。不过马尔福依然可以凭借祖辈的余荫轻松的得到一个官位，他选择了另一条路。走的慢些，但不会引起非议，等到登高时，无疑也更加稳固。  
珀西韦斯莱是他的一个助力，只要他对他赞赏一两句，那么体育司的高级官员们一定会放下所有的顾虑，他就可以得到那个他看上很久的职位。  
食死徒的过往依然是他前进路上的小小障碍。  
赫敏格兰杰就是他有力的帮助。  
马尔福知道她讨厌她，当然了，在霍格沃茨重开后的那一年，赫敏算是第一个接纳他的七年级学生，但他后来对她太刻薄了，所以这几年在魔法部他尽量避着她走，没想到还是会在这里遇到她。  
马尔福扫过赫敏日渐成熟的脸庞，她的头发毛茸茸的，一双巧克力色的眼睛总是能看透人心。他在心里筹算着怎么利用格兰杰。  
哦，至少这一刻，他真的只是这么想的。  
一只浅紫色的纸飞机蹭的一下从他和赫敏的中间窜了过去，晃了两下才停到珀西的头顶。珀西。  
看过内容的珀西露出了一个严肃的表情。  
马尔福没有让笑容露在表面，但他知道，机会来了。

十五分钟后，马尔福和赫敏在到逆转偶发事件小组的第一天，就不得不开始一起工作。

从电梯里出来，走过了宣传魔法部新政令的横幅，来到了魔法喷泉下。孔雀蓝的天花板上闪闪发光的金色符号和马尔福浅金色的头发不停的争夺者赫敏的目光，让她很难把注意力集中起来。  
马尔福看着赫敏把一缕散出来的头发别在耳后，露出她长着雀斑的颧骨，挑了挑眉，问“格兰杰，先去海德公园看看？”  
赫敏清了清嗓子，像一个四五十岁的老女巫一样严肃的回答。“当然。”  
于是马尔福伸出手隔着风衣抓住了她的上臂，走进最近的一个镶嵌在墙壁里的镀金壁炉。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

身体再次落地，两人幻影移行到了一个冰淇淋车前面。  
推车的胖麻瓜看到两个突然出现的人，还以为是自己没睡醒，腾出一只手使劲的揉了揉眼睛。  
伦敦暗沉沉的天色下，赫敏发现他们正在正街外的一条巷子里。马尔福怎么会把她带到这个地方的？  
赫敏带着疑问看向了马尔福，他正若有所思的看着自己刚抓过她的那只手。  
马尔福是在介意什么和泥巴种接触的狗屁事情？她心里的怒火一下就被点燃了。  
但马尔福很快把目光放在了那个正盯着他们的麻瓜身上，似乎自己从没介意过一样。  
赫敏只好换了一种方式挑他的刺，她仰着头，让自己看起来凶一些，责备马尔福道。“马尔福，你应该让我来幻影移行的，显然你对麻瓜世界并不熟悉。”  
马尔福耸了耸肩，靠在一边的墙上，双手插着兜毫不在意的说。““哦，总之今天要施不知道几百个一忘皆空，多这一个也无所谓不是吗？”  
赫敏狠狠的扫了他一眼，试图先用温柔的言谈让这位冰淇淋小贩放松一些，不要以为他们是什么怪物之类的。“这位先生，请问您知道海德公园里出现金杯的事情吗？”  
冰淇淋小贩还没从两人凭空出现的幻觉中走出来，下意识的就说。“听说今天清晨，一个晨跑的女孩在公园南边捡到了一个金杯，她刚捡起来，那杯子就凭空变成了两个，据说只要一碰，就会多出一倍来，这简直是上帝的恩赐!”  
赫敏还没来得及说第二句话，马尔福低声念出一忘皆空，她觉得自己又被他抓住了。  
眼前的场景迅速后退模糊。  
赫敏又被马尔福拉着幻影移形了。


	2. 02

（二）金杯

赫敏这次几乎是气急败坏的甩开了马尔福的手，“德拉科马尔福，如果你还对我有一丝尊重，请你在下一次行动之前和我商量一下！”  
“嘿，为什么这么生气，如果你乐意的话，我可以跟你去任何地方。”马尔福习惯性的哄骗生气的女巫，一时忘记了对象是麦格教授第二格兰杰。  
这句话仿佛就像一个噤声咒，赫敏垂下了眼睛，转身一言不发的跟随人流往魔法金杯的地方走。  
马尔福只好紧随其后，他使劲的把自己缩起来这样就不会被麻瓜碰到，但越往人群密集的地方走，麻瓜越多。  
梅林，他被一个麻瓜差点挤倒在地上。  
赫敏的头发丝已经在几颗麻瓜傻乎乎的脑袋之后了，马尔福想着，让她去吧，格兰芬多最聪明的女巫能自己一个人完成这项工作的。  
他不进反退，等到了麻瓜不那么多的地方，他忍不住长舒了一口气。  
公园的长椅看起来并不怎么舒服，马尔福用了一个除尘咒，才坐了下去。  
还没有多久，就听到不远处的麻瓜们大喊杯子都不见了之类的话，马尔福握着兜里的魔杖猜测赫敏应该是在杯子的中心区域试了一个麻瓜屏蔽的咒语，不过能在那么多麻瓜面前掩盖，也是需要很聪明的办法的。

他又坐了一会儿，本来四散开的麻瓜突然又聚集到一起，似乎还听到了“金杯又出现了！”  
马尔福还没意识到发生了什么，一声细微的噼啪声，赫敏的眼像着了火一样出现在他的前方。  
她气愤的看着他，如果仔细看，能看到她额头上似乎泛出了青筋。  
马尔福在心里想，不过是带她幻影移行了两次，有必要这么生气吗。  
“马尔福，我不能解除金杯的复制咒。”赫敏深吸了一口气，说出了她不想承认的事实。“也许你可以试试马尔福家的咒语。”  
现在马尔福明白她为什么那么气愤了，她看到了纯血统的优势不是吗。这让马尔福一下心情畅快，他站起来抚了抚衣服上不存在的灰尘，伸出手，笑着说。“那请你带我去吧。”  
马尔福掉在一大堆金杯里忍不住爆粗口，“这**有这么多杯子，麻瓜们怎么这么傻！”  
赫敏的头从旁边挣扎了出来，她通红着脸小声说，“是我用了错误的反咒，才会有这么多杯子。”  
马尔福看着赫敏好几秒钟，终于还是没说什么。  
他先尝试了几个学校里教授过的反咒，正如赫敏所说没有效果，而后他搜肠刮肚，想到了确实有一条咒语，可以抵消复制咒，不过结果不会那么好而已。  
他想，要先把他们两个人从这片可怕的杯子里拉出去。  
“我们要先离开这。”赫敏听到了，马尔福非常确定，他伸出手，她无动于衷。  
马尔福有些不耐烦了，该死的格兰杰不是有一个聪明的脑袋吗。他只好再次开口。“给我你的手。”  
等到赫敏犹豫的伸出手时，马尔福一把抓住她，两人落在了麻瓜中间，瞬间就被包围了。  
马尔福的魔杖里迅速的放出烟雾，把附近的麻瓜都笼罩在了一起。他在烟雾里看不到赫敏在哪里，但还好他们为了一起幻影移行拉着手。  
“马尔福，你要做什么？”  
马尔福听到了赫敏的问题，只是他不准备回答。  
魔杖一晃，他把烟雾里所有的金杯都漂浮在了空中，虽然看不见，但他知道它们现在就在头顶。  
他用力的把赫敏向身边拉了一把，她不受控制的撞在了他的左肩上，“嘿，格兰杰，听着，一会儿我要在我们的上方施一个火焰咒，除了原本的杯子我相信复制品都会消失，你记住，我说完咒语后，你立刻要用飞来咒把金杯装进口袋里，不能让人碰到它，明白吗。”  
“烈火咒？”赫敏显然要提出异议。  
马尔福没有给她说出更多异议的机会，他举起魔杖，念出了“烈火熊熊！”  
头顶的热浪把笼罩他们的烟雾吹散了，一抹金色嗖的一下落入了身边的串珠小包。  
麻瓜们对于黄金的敏锐度让他们一下就发现了原本地上一大堆金杯，伴随着烟雾都消失了。  
他们彼此开始大喊，有人还不死心的在地上寻找。  
马尔福看了看周围将近有二三十个麻瓜，要消除这些人的记忆可不是一件容易的事。  
“格兰杰，也许你有什么聪明的办法可以让我们消除这么麻瓜的记忆。”马尔福不顾已经渐渐离开的麻瓜们，把视线放到了还在暗暗生气的赫敏身上。  
对方给了他一个胸有成竹的微笑。  
赫敏拿着魔杖，清晰的念出了一句咒语。“终极石化。”  
马尔福感觉到自己被包裹在了岩石里，他也被石化了。

被石化的感觉真的不怎么好，就像一百吨的石头压在了胸口上让你动弹不得，马尔福不能转动眼珠，所以当赫敏还在他视线所及的范围内工作时，他几乎是一刻不离的盯着她———  
她踏着轻快是步伐走向一个麻瓜，蜜色的头发软软的贴在头顶，马尔福记得她曾经有个毛茸茸的脑袋，但现在她的头发就像他身上的中国丝绸一样，棕色的水流般轻柔细腻。  
她把仗尖对住了一个麻瓜，手腕轻轻转动，一股青白色的光线从麻瓜的额前攀缘着与她的魔杖连接在了一起。  
是一忘皆空咒语。  
马尔福不知道自己能不能用的像她一样好。  
他想要活动一下僵硬的脖子，发现他根本无法控制，而赫敏又从他的视线里消失了，只有前方草坪上的几个麻瓜和他远远的对视着。  
—————-我是马尔福家分隔符—————-  
赫敏给公园里的每一个人都使用了记忆消除咒语，虽然这是一个大量又烦琐的工作，但只要看到马尔福僵硬的在原地站着，连眼珠子也不能转动，她的心情就轻快了许多。  
公园的这片区域被她施了屏蔽咒，任何想要靠近的麻瓜都会不由自主的绕开。  
她对这两项咒语都很得心应手，在和哈利罗恩一起寻找魂器的路上，这些咒语帮过他们很多。

当她就完成所有的工作，拿着魔杖走到了马尔福面前，赫敏觉得今天的心情十分愉悦，她微笑着说，“我想我的行为是对马尔福先生最好的回答。”  
被石化的马尔福没有做出任何反应。  
赫敏故作姿态的清了清嗓子，仿佛怕自己念错咒语一样，而后她在马尔福身上轻轻的用魔杖一点，“终结一切”  
马尔福的金色头发又重新出现了，赫敏转过身，魔杖在空中挥动，解开了这一片其他的魔咒。  
看着麻瓜们疑惑的重新开始早晨的活动，赫敏心里的郁气一扫而空。  
如果不是下一秒她就又被强行幻影移形的话。

马尔福和赫敏回到了刚刚抵达的小巷，这次冰淇淋小贩已经不在了。  
伦敦的喧闹声朦胧的冲击着赫敏灵敏的感官她也注意到自己被马尔福抵在了粗糙的墙面上，他们近的能听到彼此的呼吸声。  
她想要挣开来，马尔福就在她的头顶咬牙切齿的说，“你怎么敢对我用石化咒！”  
她看到了一双亮的出奇的灰蓝色眼睛。  
赫敏用力的推开马尔福，毫不客气的回敬他。“我以为我们是可以一起幻影移形的信任关系了，马尔福。咒语不能对附近的人单独失效！也许马尔福家没有教过这么强大的咒语！”然后她冷冷的刮过马尔福的脸，继续说道。“如果你不介意，我要先回魔法部汇报行动结果了。”  
————-我是马尔福家分隔符———————  
马尔福在魔法部大厅的电梯前追上了赫敏，他不能让她一个人独占这份功劳。  
当他们一起向珀西汇报完这次金杯事件的后续情况后，马尔福和赫敏被带到了隔壁的办公室。  
七八个小方格挤在一个并不大的房间里，深色的地板上到处都是散落的文件。  
一个灰白色头发的女巫师正蹲在地上手忙脚乱的收拾这片乱局。  
马尔福在门口就停住了脚步，他当然不会踏进这么凌乱的地方。  
珀西拔高了声音问“天呐，艾格尼丝，你又做了什么？”  
老女巫从文件中晃晃悠悠的站了起来，双手的肌肤如同鸡皮一样的皮肤堆褶着。“韦斯莱先生，很抱歉，我不小心打散了文件，又找不到我的魔杖。”  
“女士，请让我帮你吧。”赫敏温柔的声音窜进马尔福的耳朵里。“魔杖飞来！”  
一只松木色的魔杖从房间的深处出现。赫敏把魔杖递给了艾格尼丝，老女巫挥动魔杖控制着文件一沓一沓的落在角落的四角桌子上。  
珀西转过身对着赫敏和马尔福说，“艾格尼丝负责对每次的事件进行文件记录。隔壁组员的办公室没有空桌子了，不过艾格尼丝的办公室只有她一个人，你们可以挑那两个靠窗的位置。”  
马尔福点了点头。  
珀西拉了拉领结，“那我就留你们在这里熟悉一下办公室，如果有事情，我会用纸飞机通知你们的。第一天轻松一下吧。”


	3. 03

（三）魔法花朵  
赫敏午休过后从家里的飞路网来到魔法部后，走进电梯后，马尔福也惺忪着眼走了进来。  
“下午好，格兰杰。”马尔福一手拉住了头顶的拉环，一手把赫敏轻轻的扶了一把，好让她轻松的摸到根据她的身高慢慢垂下的金色拉环。  
赫敏没想到马尔福会主动和她打招呼，她感到他的手很快就离开了她的腰际。“下…午好，马尔福。”  
电梯在地下三层停下，赫敏在马尔福的注视下先一步走出了电梯。她一边继续向前走，一边思考，马尔福为什么今天这么的乖巧？早上她才对他用了石化咒不是吗？  
一路上遇到的巫师都笑着和赫敏打招呼，赫敏虽然奇怪自己在这层楼得到的异常多的好感，不过对于打败伏地魔的三人组一员，这也是很常见的情况。  
带着这个疑问，她走进了新的临时办公室。  
艾格尼丝已经戴着她的银边眼镜开始处理文书工作，赫敏向她问好。  
可怜的老艾格尼丝抬起头，推了推眼镜，拉长着调子问道。“亲爱的孩子，你的头发是怎么了？”  
“我的头发？”赫敏疑问的伸手摸上自己的头发。她碰到了一团像烧焦的毛线团一样的东西，伴随着一声尖叫，一面水镜出现在了赫敏面前，她看到自己的头发爆炸的像一颗橄榄球，甚至头发尖还有些烧焦的迹象。  
赫敏转身，果然看到德拉科马尔福嘴角那抹隐藏不住的笑意，他拉长着调子说。“格兰杰小姐，也许你需要一点帮助，我很乐意效劳！”  
艾格尼丝的声音靠近了赫敏，她轻轻的拉过她在窗前坐下，掏出了魔杖，温柔的说。“亲爱的，让我来吧，我年轻时头发也总是不听话，我知道几个很好的咒语可以让它们变得好起来。”  
半分钟后，赫敏在一面全新的水镜中看到自己的头发服服帖帖的被挽在脑后，甚至艾格尼丝还在她的发鬓中插了一朵魔法小花，她被马尔福幼稚行为激起的怒气忽然消失了。  
赫敏拉着艾格尼丝的手道谢，老女巫又和她说了几句处理头发的妙诀，这才站起来晃晃悠悠的回到自己的工作岗位上去了。  
\-----我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

马尔福今天想到捉弄赫敏的方法后，悄悄在电梯里给她的头发里用了一点蓬松剂和爆炸剂的混合物，果然一路上魔法部的同僚们表情都很精彩。  
等欣赏到赫敏的尖叫声时，马尔福觉得他今早的不快勉勉强强消失了十分之一。  
而当赫敏被老女巫拉到窗前整理头发时，马尔福自己都没注意到，他是多么温柔的看着赫敏柔顺的棕发被魔法挽了起来。  
甚至他在下午写金杯事件报告时，赫敏逆着光抚摸鬓角魔法花朵的样子还是时不时的出现在他的眼前。  
他没有意识到这有什么不对，但等马尔福晚上在梦里见到赫敏时，他知道有什么不对了。

那是他在战后回到霍格沃茨的第一天晚上，他在晚餐后想去黑湖边散散心，赫敏和他的一段短暂的交谈。  
“马尔福，我想告诉你，去年在霍格沃茨的那天，我见到你救了那个拉文克劳的男孩，你很勇敢，和自己所处的阵营战斗，比和敌对的阵营战斗耿需要勇气。”赫敏毛茸茸的脑袋在月色下像一只可爱的小狮子。  
而梦里的马尔福穿着黑色的巫师长袍，消瘦的面庞被月色映得苍白无比。“格兰杰，你说错了，我并不勇敢，那只是个意外，我以为那个食死徒在攻击我。”  
马尔福战后在魔法部的临时监牢里度过了很长一段时间，作为一个曾经将食死徒放进霍格沃茨的人，他本不该这么幸运的被无罪释放。  
但戏剧化的是，一个拉文克劳男孩声称马尔福在最后一战中救了他的性命，攻击了一个食死徒。  
这一举措被预言家日报大肆宣扬，小马尔福成了一个回头是岸的正面典范，一个战争中保护同学的无名英雄。  
再加上哈利波特替他做了有利的证词，和米勒娃麦格的无私维护，还有马尔福家的金加隆流水一般的搬进魔法部高官的金库。  
德拉科马尔福在霍格沃茨重开后的圣诞节前夕，重新获得了自由。  
回到霍格沃茨，所有目睹了他走向伏地魔阵营的同学，都用仇恨的眼神看着他。  
他们称他侥幸逃脱的小食死徒，说他应该和他残忍的父亲一样被永远关在阿兹卡班。  
马尔福觉得他回到学校是一个错误的决定。  
“我相信你不是个坏人，马尔福。”梦里的赫敏有着一双悲伤的眼睛，马尔福当时被她的同情给抚慰了，有那么一段时间，他觉得这个聪明的女巫，真的明白他的挣扎，他的恐惧。  
直到几年后在梦里，马尔福依旧被旧日的情绪拖进了角落。他和梦里的马尔福变成了一个人。  
他看着赫敏说，“我只是怕见到死亡。我还不具备那种能力。”  
“哦，我知道的，我知道的，那太糟糕了。”赫敏低沉着声音呢喃，她金红交织的围巾在夜风里被吹的往马尔福这边飘来。“现在我们迎来了和平。可以重新规划人生、做自己真正想做的事。不用见到那么多不幸的流血、牺牲。”  
“对于我来说，没有新的开始了，我一辈子都会是一个食死徒。”马尔福沮丧的望向湖面。  
“嘿，不要这样想。你被无罪释放了，有人相信你值得一个很好的未来。我们才十七岁，哪有人的一生会在这么早定格。”赫敏的语气充满着希望，马尔福把目光从黑湖边移回到她身上时，几乎立刻被她内心的火焰温暖了。  
“谢谢。”马尔福在袍子下转动着冰凉的家族戒指，对赫敏说出了他自从认识她后第一个友好的词。“我想很晚了，我们都该回去了。”   
赫敏对他说了那个晚上最后一句话，“晚安，马尔福。我很抱歉马尔福先生和克拉布的事。一切都会好起来的”  
马尔福以为自己看错了，不过在他最后看赫敏的那一眼，她乱糟糟的头发里突然出现了一朵闪着微弱光芒的魔法花朵。在月色下格外美丽。  
\---------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
马尔福次日一早，在饭桌上回味这段算不上久远的记忆时，被纳西莎温柔的唤回了思绪。  
“德拉科，昨天你回来的很晚，在新部门的工作还顺利吗？”  
马尔福放下刀叉，回答母亲。“工作很好，晚上和几个同事去破斧酒吧坐了坐，回来的晚没有打扰您。”  
“那就好，格林格拉斯先生说，只要这次交流你能得到不错的评价，回到体育司的晋升就是板上钉钉了。和同事处理好关系是很有必要的。”纳西莎笑了笑，自从卢修斯入狱后，马尔福家的社交都落在了她一个人的肩上，这位温柔美丽的妇人也用结果证明了，一位母亲可以做到的最好程度。  
马尔福对她笑了笑，“我知道，母亲。”也正是纳西莎的话让他记起自己到逆转偶然事件小组的主要目的是什么，看来他要把心思更多的用在这件事上了。  
打定主意的马尔福在早餐后和母亲道别，提着公文包走进了位于书房的壁炉里。  
混入早上上班的巫师人流里，马尔福一眼就在众人中看到了那朵清新美丽的魔法花朵被簪在棕色的发鬓里。  
他突然有个个绝妙的主意，可以继续让格兰杰对她用石化咒这过分的行为再付出一点代价。


	4. 04

（四）马尔福的报复  
赫敏昨晚在小组同事们为她和马尔福办的欢迎会上早早离席回家，说真的，她并没那么擅长社交。回家看几本书研究复制咒的解决方法才是她最想做的。  
让赫敏失望的是，她并没有在自己的藏书中找到比烈火咒更好的方法。  
她最后在公寓里书房的地上睡了一夜，直到现在她的脖子还坠的生疼。  
不过这点疼痛在一朵闪着电光的乌云“不小心”的在她头顶上方倾泻出大雨，让她从头到脚都湿了个透时，赫敏几乎感觉不到这种疼痛了。  
她看着马尔福得逞的笑容，和艾格尼丝惊呼关切的面容，赫敏掏出魔杖做的第一件事，不是用咒立停停止那该死的魔法乌云，而是让它飘到了幸灾乐祸的马尔福头上。  
当马尔福也像个落汤鸡一样和她站在办公室，水珠凝结成一小股一小股顺着他的鬓角流到他价值不菲的衬衫上时，赫敏不慌不忙的给自己从她从不离身的串珠小包里拿出一条干燥的浴巾，裹在了身上。  
马尔福怎么会有这样的先见之明呢。  
赫敏到女士卫生间换了一套备用衣物，再次神清气爽的回到办公室时，马尔福只能穿着隔壁同事借给他的一件肥大的棕色西装外套和湿哒哒的裤子，在火炉边把自己烘干。  
赫敏对他挑衅的笑了笑，继续今天的工作。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

显然，年轻的马尔福少爷不会这么容易认输，赫敏在自己的办公桌里发现过粪蛋，水杯里有奇怪的液体，在艾格尼丝不注意时，马尔福还会给她吹来画着奇怪小画的纸鹤。  
虽然这些都在赫敏还可以掌控的范围内，但她已经渐渐失去了耐心。  
当卢娜来到赫敏的公寓里做客时，赫敏忍不住向她抱怨马尔福的种种幼稚行为。  
卢娜抱着一杯热可可靠在树下，她们都在赫敏用伸缩咒在公寓里创造出来的空间里。  
远处有一栋小屋，若隐若现的山峰后永远有和煦的阳光，而她们就在晶莹的湖边，卢娜刚刚带回来的独角兽幼崽在湖边戏水。  
“赫敏，我说不上来，不过你不觉得马尔福的行为，很像他要引起你的注意吗？”卢娜仰着脸，还是用她独特的神秘音调说着。  
赫敏耸起肩反驳说，“他只是为了报复我在公园里对他用了石化咒，看在上帝的份上，马尔福避着我还来不及，为什么要引起我的注意？”  
“也许他喜欢你。上帝是怎么想的我不清楚，不过梅林告诉我们，一个男孩子如果千方百计捉弄另一个女孩子，他一定是喜欢上了她。”卢娜认真的说，“马尔福也是个普通的男孩不是吗。我一直觉得他在学校里对你有些不同。”  
“当然！我是他讨厌的泥巴种！”赫敏把卢娜说的当成了她的又一奇思妙想，经过卢娜这一猜测，她迫切的想要转换话题，不再讨论那个讨厌的马尔福。  
不过卢娜没有回答赫敏关于她要在英国停留多久的问题，而是自顾自的说道。“如果他拥抱你的时候，闻你头发的香味，那么他一定是喜欢你。赫敏，你可以观察看看。”  
赫敏立刻说。“我相信马尔福不会想拥抱我的。卢娜，马尔福只是要报复我。”  
卢娜对着远方发起了呆。赫敏和她太过熟悉，她没有打扰她的思绪。过了一会儿，卢娜轻声说，“我想回家看看爸爸，然后去罗马尼亚观察一段时间火龙的习性。罗恩在那里对吗？”  
“是的，罗恩被神奇动物司派去训练看管阿兹卡班的火龙已经有三个月了。”赫敏说起罗恩轻松了很多，“他上封来信说，他的头发半边都被诺伯烧着了，海格还写信让他照顾好他的宝贝小龙。”  
卢娜又不知为什么说起了马尔福，“我觉得他和你很配，你们都是那么特别的人。”  
看着卢娜不知是什么做成的耳环似乎还有紫色的尘渍，赫敏不知道自己是不是足够被卢娜称为特别。她尴尬的笑了，“卢娜，我不知道你对马尔福这么有好感。”  
“不，我并不了解马尔福，只是一个大胆的想法。”卢娜扭过头对着赫敏露出了一个月亮一样美好的笑容。“所以也许你可以写信给罗恩，看看他是否可以安排我参观魔法部训练火龙的地方。自从我开始在世界各地观察神奇动物开始，朋友们的信总是没办法及时送到。”  
“我很乐意，罗恩一定很高兴你去的。”  
卢娜点点头，“我在想这次可以见到哈利吗？傲罗的工作总是那么辛苦，我们错过了好几次。圣诞节我收到了他的礼物，那只火蜥蜴太独特了，我从没见过那么美的眼睛。”  
“我想哈利最近几天会有一段空闲，我们可以一起吃点东西，金妮为了今年的魁地奇世界杯要忙疯了。我想我们不能期望她可以回家做饭，也许去霍格莫德村吃点什么。”赫敏和卢娜愉快的谈起了朋友们的事情。  
一个美好的夜晚很快就过去了。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
和父母度过了一个麻瓜的周末后，周一来到魔法部的赫敏精神百倍。  
在逆转偶发事件小组的第二周的第一个清晨，赫敏被马尔福放在她办公桌抽屉里的甘草糖果毁了这个美好的早晨。  
这些糖果在有着会咬人的锋利牙齿，赫敏毫不怀疑它们会咬断她的手，如果她不注意的话。  
等她好不容易把这些黑色的糖果从她的头发和衣服上扯下来塞进垃圾桶里后，她昨晚内心里对于马尔福有一丝丝可能喜欢她的想法也随之破灭了。  
如果卢娜也在这里的话，赫敏相信她也会打消那个可笑的念头的！  
赫敏很沮丧，除了第一天的金杯事件，她再也没有接到珀西派给她的任务。  
也许珀西对她没能成功处理复制咒有些失望，赫敏在珀西路过办公室时几次想把他拦住，不过似乎今天出了一件大事情，除了马尔福和她，小组的其他成员都被派去处理一件紧急事件了。  
晚上赫敏失望的下班回到家里，踢掉鞋把自己埋在沙发里，打定主意明天一定要和珀西谈一谈。  
她有能力也有知识处理任何任务。复制咒那样的情况并不是常常发生的。  
赫敏坚信图书馆可以找到一切的答案，事实也是如此，她在那晚之后写信给了弗立维教授，得到了比烈火咒更好的解决方法，破除复制咒。  
正当她在盘算明天如何同珀西表达自己的意愿时，一只猫头鹰从赫敏忘记关上的阳台窗户飞了进来。  
听到翅膀扑棱的声音，赫敏从沙发里抬起头来。  
她认出了这是珀西的猫头鹰赫梅斯，美丽的小东西叼着一个白色信封。  
赫敏一下从沙发上跃了起来，一只手从赫梅斯嘴里取下了信撕开，另一只手拿起她的水杯，举到赫梅斯身前，对它说。“你一定渴了，喝点水吧。”  
猫头鹰把头塞进了赫敏的杯子里，赫敏也看到了信的内容。  
珀西说麻瓜广播报道了在小惠金区的天空今晚出现了一个奇怪的龙形烟花，珀西非常怀疑这是哪个巫师在麻瓜的街道燃放了韦斯莱笑话店的烟花产品，虽然很晚了，但小组的其他成员都在加急处理今天国王十字街车站的突发事故，只能请赫敏加班去处理一下。  
赫敏立刻回了一封短讯给珀西，然后迅速冲到卫生间整理了一下自己的头发，抓起外套就冲出了公寓。这个任务她一定要做好。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

她在公寓的楼梯间里使用了幻影移形，落在哈利姨夫家门前时，一股冷风把她的外套吹的飘了起来。  
头顶的烟花把整个女贞路两旁的房子都照亮了。  
赫敏吃惊的看到了长着猪鼻子的德斯礼夫妇，站在不远处的信箱边用恐惧的眼神看着突然出现的她。  
德斯礼夫妇的情况显然是巫师的手笔。  
她立刻环顾四周，就在一颗忽明忽暗的路灯下看到了一个穿着黑袍子的长头发巫师正晃晃悠悠的在原地打转。她掏出魔杖往前走了几步。  
“你！哈利的朋友！你们的人为什么要来我家捣乱！快把我和佩妮治好！”德斯礼先生认出了赫敏，他拉着自己的妻子向赫敏跑了过来，气呼呼的对她喊。  
赫敏正盯着那个长发巫师，她想请德斯礼夫妇稍后片刻。


	5. 05

（五）你喜欢我吗  
一道冷冷的声音就在身后响起了。  
“我认为你们没有资格同格兰杰小姐这样说话，麻瓜们。”  
赫敏感觉到头皮一麻，又是马尔福。  
她让自己的注意力放到长发巫师的身上，对方在听到马尔福的话后，转过头面对着赫敏，露出了一个友好的微笑。“哦，格兰杰小姐，你好，好久不见了。”  
赫敏从记忆里拉出了他的名字。“迪戈里先生，您怎么会在这里？”  
这个长发巫师，正是塞德里克迪戈里的父亲，阿莫斯迪戈里。  
眼前的巫师看起来是醉了，他的手里还拎着半瓶酒。  
迪戈里含混着说，“我想到这对夫妻对哈利波特的虐待，就想要给他们一点教训。格兰杰小姐，你来的迟了，刚才他们被追着跑了整条街，哈哈哈，愚蠢的麻瓜，看看他们的样子，多么好笑。哈哈。”  
“迪戈里先生，抱歉，您违反了巫师保密条令，您得跟我们到魔法部走一趟。”赫敏放下了魔杖，试图靠近阿莫斯迪戈里。  
迪戈里一口答应。“哦，是的，是的，格兰杰小姐，我不会令你为难的。“迪戈里甚至还主动的垂下了魔杖向赫敏走来。他突然面色一变，”哦，梅林，我看到了谁！小马尔福！你这个令人恶心的食死徒余孽！你应该在阿兹卡班。“  
阿莫斯迪戈里向马尔福攻击的速度让赫敏猝不及防，而在她回头查看马尔福是否无恙时伴随着德斯礼夫妇的尖叫，阿莫斯迪戈里带着一股酒气从她身边冲了过去，他高高的举起了酒瓶，准备砸向已经被击倒在地的马尔福。  
德斯礼夫人尖声道，“天哪，他要杀了那个人！做些什么！做些什么！”  
赫敏吓的魂都没了，她立刻向阿莫斯迪戈里用出了一个速速禁锢的咒语，不过距离有些远，这道咒语擦着迪戈里手里的袍子错过了。  
赫敏一直不擅长战斗，她是个出色的施咒者，但绝不是个优秀的实战人员。  
马尔福似乎还有意识，他想把自己从阿莫斯迪戈里手里解救出来，赫敏看到他想要举起魔杖反击，不过显然对于离得够近的两个人，除了用魔法伤害对方，还有更有效的方式。  
伴随着酒瓶落地而碎的声音，阿莫斯迪戈里和德拉科马尔福扭打在一起。  
肥胖的德斯礼先生突然不知从哪来的勇气，他拿着一把锄草的铲子，狠狠的敲中了阿莫斯迪戈里的头，马尔福也被带到了一下。  
赫敏看到他浅金色的头发里一丝鲜红留出。两人终于暂时的松开了了彼此，阿莫斯迪戈里摸索着自己的魔杖要向德斯礼施咒，  
赫敏这次没有让他成功，黑色的绳索迅速捆绑住了他的四肢。马尔福也用一个缴械咒收走了他的魔杖。  
德斯礼夫人呼喊着丈夫的名字奔过去抱住了他。  
夜色里的女贞路并没有被这场闹剧给吵醒，昏暗的路灯下甚至在对面的小屋很难看到这里发生了什么。麻瓜们一向迟钝。  
赫敏小跑了几步走到了还在嘟囔着要给马尔福点颜色看看的阿莫斯迪戈里身边，毫不犹豫的给了他一个击昏咒。  
她紧跟着跑回了马尔福的身边，捧起他的脸观察他流血的额头。  
赫敏从串珠小包里找出了一条白色的帕子，她在手里把它们折成细长的一条，轻轻的压在了他前额上的伤口上。她太过专心，没有注意到自己几乎是用一个拥抱的姿势在替马尔福包扎。

\-------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

马尔福被赫敏捧着头查看伤口的时候，他突然想起了三年级的时候被那头该死的鹰头马身兽攻击后，赫敏也是第一个跑到他身边的。  
怎么会有这么善良的人。  
不过她的伤害咒语用的真是不怎么样。  
马尔福感到头上的眩晕感不减反增，他被一个麻瓜打破了头，晚上回家纳西莎又有话要说了。  
赫敏靠近把那条马尔福严重怀疑有什么奇怪病菌的粗糙帕子压上他流血的伤口时，马尔福的鼻尖突然被她一缕头发扫了一下，一股带有着温度的柑橘香气涌入。  
他不禁的向那味道靠近了一些。  
赫敏包扎的动作似乎停顿了一下，又似乎没有停顿。  
马尔福感觉她似乎深呼吸了一口气，才在他的头顶说。“马尔福，你觉得还好吗？”  
“如果你用来包着我伤口的东西不带着什么脏东西的话，我想我还好。”马尔福说出口的一瞬间就后悔了。赫敏退后着站直了身体，头上的帕子掉在了他的肩膀上，轻飘飘的。  
她用一种复杂的目光看了他一眼，然后转过身。  
马尔福把帕子又按回了头上，他使了点劲让自己站了起来，赫敏离他更远了。他有些烦躁，走向赫敏的途中路过昏迷的阿莫斯迪戈里，马尔福冲着他的头狠狠的踢了一脚。  
赫敏在同那对麻瓜夫妇说话，马尔福看着这对夫妇，他知道他们是波特的姨夫姨妈，一对仇恨巫师的麻瓜。赫敏在替他们解除咒语时，那位夫人显得十分冷静，而肥胖的丈夫则用不信任的眼光看着年轻的女巫。  
等到他们两人都恢复正常后，丈夫几乎立刻指着赫敏的驱赶她们，“我希望你们离开我的房子，年轻的小姐，告诉波特，看在我们抚养过他的份上，不要再有怪胎出现在我家门前了。”  
夫妇两人相携着快步走回了自己的房子，他们在路过时甚至都没有给马尔福一个眼神。  
正如纯血统对麻瓜的鄙视，马尔福知道，这对夫妇也视巫师为洪水猛兽。他们对哈利波特童年的对待方式在整个魔法世界无人不知。  
关门的一声巨响，女贞路上彻底陷入了安静。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

马尔福突然向赫敏的方向迈出了一步，而后他一直向赫敏走，赫敏却不知怎么往后退了。  
两人走到了路灯下，他看到赫敏棕色的头发每一丝毛躁都是那么清楚，她玫瑰色的唇瓣微微张开。  
“格兰杰……”马尔福注意到赫敏的脸红了，他疑惑吞下了接下来要说的话。  
“马尔福，你是不是刚才闻了我头发的味道？”  
马尔福没有想到赫敏会注意到他那么微小的动作，他立刻否认了。“听听你说的什么，我怎么会做这样的事。”  
“闭嘴，马尔福，我听到了，我也感受到了！“赫敏抬高了声音。  
马尔福感觉自己又头晕起来，他一时居然不知道要说些什么。  
就在这时，头顶的魔法烟花终于到了绽放的尽头，无数光点像一场雨一样从天空落下，照亮了这个昏暗的麻瓜街区。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

赫敏努力控制着自己的呼吸，她无法想象在她感受到马尔福真的如卢娜所说在闻她头发的味道时心里闪过的无数念头，现在的赫敏并不是在霍格沃茨时那个毫无经验的女孩了。  
她几乎在一瞬间，就感受到了她和马尔福之间奇怪的对立，和她自从重新见到马尔福后想起他的次数。  
卢娜虽然有些古怪，但她有着普通人永远达不到的视角。  
赫敏在落下的烟花余烬里看着马尔福那双灰蓝色眼睛，和他捂着额头的那只苍白修长的手。“你是不是喜欢我？马尔福？”  
“你疯了吗！格兰杰！”马尔福震惊的脸让赫敏有些怀疑，但她敏锐的捕捉到了他脸上一闪而过的犹豫。  
于是她继续问，“我打听到你在体育司是个十分圆滑的人，据我的观察，在逆转偶发事件小组，你对别的同事也很有风度。为什么单单对我，你要做那么多挑衅我的事情。如果是在麻瓜的世界，做出这样行为的男士已经会约这位受到关注的女士出去约会了。“赫敏越说越觉得自己是对的，她满意的看到马尔福灰蓝色的眸子开始颤抖。  
他皱着眉，也许还退后了一步。“梅林，格兰杰，我没想到你会这么自恋。看看你平淡无奇的五官吧，好吧，就算我承认，我刚才闻了你的头发，不过这绝不是因为我会喜欢你！就算你聪明，善良，皮肤也很好，可一个马尔福是不会喜欢他的敌人的！”  
“你认为我是你的敌人？”赫敏忽视了前面那些夸赞她的美好词汇，立刻揪出了马尔福话中对她的不尊重。  
“当然！你和波特，还有韦斯莱，你们把我的父亲送进了监狱！”马尔福口不择言，尽管他知道卢修斯马尔福做的一切和眼前的女巫毫无关系。“你们一直看不起我，认为我是一个卑鄙无耻的小人，一个胆小如鼠的懦夫！我会喜欢你，格兰杰，我们是敌对阵营的！”  
“你就是一个斯莱特林混蛋！是哈利的证词让你和你的母亲不用和你卑鄙的父亲一起在阿兹卡班渡过余生的，而且就我的回忆，在你回到霍格沃茨时，我对你和对待任何一个同学没有区别。我不敢相信我曾经以为你不是一个完全坏的人，或者我以为你可能是个好人！好吧，也许你不愿意承认你对一个泥巴种有感觉，但我希望你的幼稚行为从此停止！”赫敏被马尔福的话激怒了，她咄咄逼人的气势让马尔福不得不后退暂时避开她的锋芒。  
马尔福噤声了，他被赫敏自称泥巴种的话吓到了。  
他从很久以前就不再使用这个词语。甚至她不知道他对麻瓜出身的巫师也并没有那么大的偏见了。  
他看着她的双眸因怒火而点燃，突然他想开口说点温柔的话。  
赫敏确突然自己熄灭了火气，“我认为你应该去圣芒戈医院处理一下伤口，迪戈里先生我会带回魔法部的。”


	6. 06

（六）马尔福在马尔福庄园的梦境  
马尔福没有去圣芒戈处理伤口，他回到家里，有专门的医疗小精灵可以替他完美的治愈这种非魔法带来的伤害。  
他一直没有空闲去想今晚和赫敏的对话，直到他把自己扔在卧室柔软的床上闭上了眼睛，马尔福并没有想过赫敏。  
很好，我并不喜欢格兰杰。  
带着这个念头，马尔福觉得自己沉入了梦境。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
耳边是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇冰冷的声音，“德拉科，看看，这是谁？”  
他看着面前这个丑陋的猪头脸，那个闪电型的伤疤还是一下就占据了他的整个眼神。这是哈利波特，他们抓到了哈利波特。不知道为什么，这个念头在马尔福的心里一升起来，他就不由自主的开始颤抖。  
波特的眼神很奇怪，就算变成了这副样子，他还是带着那股令人讨厌的气息。马尔福想，他在霍格沃茨无数和这个救世主巫师对视，没有一次像现在这么近。  
父亲的声音也急切的在耳后响起，“德拉科，认真看看，如果我们抓到了波特，黑魔王就会原谅我们的一切。”  
马尔福几乎要说出来了，他忽然看到了一个毛茸茸的脑袋。只是一眼，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇又扭着他的头面向波特。不知为何，他说出来的话就变成了。“我不知道，我不能确定，我不知道。我不知道……”似乎说的足够多就能让这句话变成真的一样。  
贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇放开了他，她开始尖声质问其中一个掠夺者。“这是什么！你们从哪得来的？”  
母亲纳西莎立刻揽过了他，他在母亲的肩头颤抖。他想，自己和父亲一样，是一个懦弱的马尔福。  
梦境模糊了一会儿，马尔福的耳边再次出现了对话。  
“从那个小妞的包里找到的，这现在是我们的了。”一个掠夺者回答。  
贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇歇斯底里起来。“滚出去！滚！”  
所有人都不知道发生了什么，贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇又开始发号施令，“把男孩们都带到地牢去，我们要进行一场女孩间的对话。”  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

波特和韦斯莱被带去了地牢，马尔福被纳西莎带到这个房间的角落时，看到赫敏格兰杰被贝拉姨妈压在了地上。他没有继续看。或许是不敢。几个掠夺者走过时，他能感受到他们不友好的目光落在纳西莎的身上。父亲失去了威慑力，马尔福这个姓氏失去了威慑力。  
母亲的呼吸，父亲的步伐，还有马尔福自己止不住的颤抖。  
“父亲……”马尔福想说什么，可一声凄厉的尖叫打断了他的话。他又颤抖了一下，纳西莎立即抱住了他。  
“德拉科，德拉科，这不干我们的事，放松，放松，我的孩子。”  
母亲的声音并没有让马尔福感到一丝一毫的放松，他的眼前又出现了黑魔王用死咒杀了那个麻瓜研究教授的场景，阿瓦达，波特是唯一在这个死咒下生存的人，那么其他人的呢，母亲，父亲，他自己，还有格兰杰，或者说，波特能幸存第二次吗。在赫敏格兰杰痛苦的叫声里，马尔福止不住的在脑海里想象每一个人的死亡。  
做些什么，做些什么。  
不，邓布利多都失败了。没有人能违抗他。  
但他们都不应该死！  
为什么，那只是一个泥巴种，还有你最讨厌的韦斯莱和圣人波特。  
但他们都不应该死！

马尔福突然站了起来，纳西莎和卢修斯都看向了他，在他们还没来的及发出疑问时，房间里忽然出现了两个最不该出现的人。恢复原貌的波特和韦斯莱拿着魔杖站房间的另一边。  
他们拿着不知是谁的魔杖。马尔福突然想到了什么，他在一边的地板上看到了几个掠夺者没有带走的魔杖，那一定是刚收缴的。  
纳西莎举着魔杖对付接重的昏昏倒地咒。  
贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇又一次次喊停了这场荒谬的战事，就在马尔福刚拿到几根魔杖的时候。  
没有人注意他，他紧紧地攥住了魔杖，该死的魔杖似乎急于脱离他的手冲向其他人。  
马尔福抬头看去，格兰杰被贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇用一把小刀挟持着。  
“放下魔杖，不然杀了她。” 贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇冷笑道。  
马尔福手里的魔杖挣扎的更厉害了，他明白了这是赫敏格兰杰的魔杖。  
那个毛茸茸的脑袋和贝拉姨妈乱糟糟的发型相比，头一次让马尔福觉得她并不是个大脑袋，相反，她有着很好的皮肤，此刻苍白的小臂上，有几个血腥的字母，被深深的刻在了里面。  
泥巴种。马尔福头顶好像有一个大钟，震耳欲聋的在他的世界里被敲响了。  
泥巴种原来是这么有侮辱性的一个词！  
现在被刻在那个坚强，勇敢，更胜他和他懦弱父亲百倍的真正女巫的手臂上。  
少年的世界似乎裂开了一条缝。  
没有人对他说过。他为什么会一直相信巫师血统的这种虚无缥缈的东西，他比谁都明白，麻瓜后代格兰杰，是霍格沃茨最出众的女巫不是吗？如果这样的人都消失了，巫师世界真的能重拾往日的荣耀，就靠懦弱的马尔福吗？  
马尔福看到波特和韦斯莱都放下了魔杖，他在心里嘲讽，蠢货。  
他依言捡起了他们的魔杖，波特又用他的绿眼睛看着他了。  
马尔福不知道自己能做什么，他也不知道波特希望他做什么。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

事情瞬息万变，曾经马尔福家的家养小精灵多比扭开了水晶灯的螺丝，马尔福看到赫敏被救过去了。  
他突然做了一件十分不可思议的事，以至于此后他一直不明白为什么。  
他丢下了自己手里所有的魔杖，包括自己的。  
随即一道魔咒擦身而过，马尔福顺势倒在了地上。

最后，他看到波特捡走了那几根魔杖，霍格沃茨三人组和小精灵一起幻影移行了。

谢谢梅林，蠢货们终于逃走了。

又一次，马尔福看到赫敏头上出现了一朵不该出现的魔法花朵，突然间充斥了他的整个视线。  
这是一场梦。也是他曾经真实的回忆。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

在半夜醒来的马尔福很久不能从梦里走出来，他的那个行为虽然并没有被黑魔王知晓，但因为再一次放走了波特，马尔福一家在后来过的很艰难。  
贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇，曾经为了他的母亲纳西莎帮助过他的疯狂女人，被莫莉韦斯莱杀掉的消息让纳西莎伤心了一段时间。马尔福在今夜，突然恨起了这个残忍的食死徒。  
她根本是个疯子！  
梦境最后的魔法花朵似乎还在鼻尖留有迷人的香气，马尔福忽而闻到了柑橘的气息，他的房间是不会有这样的味道的。  
他不去想自己为什么在见到赫敏后总是梦到那段黑暗的岁月，也不去想赫敏所说的他可能喜欢她的假设。  
他只知道他应该继续去睡了。


	7. 07

七）马尔福还是那个马尔福  
赫敏得到了马尔福的安静。  
或许他安静的有些过了头。  
在逆转偶发事件小组的第二周快要结束时，赫敏向珀西汇报工作时，她发誓看到了马尔福金色的头发在走廊拐角一闪而过。他在躲着她，这十分符合马尔福那热衷逃避的作风。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

终于在一个中午和眼下青黑的马尔福在电梯里单独相遇时，马尔福站的离她尽可能的远，所以赫敏更能注意点到，他好像很久没有好好休息了一样。  
赫敏在电梯里胡思乱想着。  
也不知道为什么，在马尔福了喜欢她这个想法出现之后，她突然忘记了他是一个那么坏的人，而是把他看成了一个不能很好处理自己感情的年轻男人。  
赫敏甚至在第二天时想对马尔福说一些温和的话，这样会有利于他们工作，不过马尔福的逃避让她还没找到机会。  
有时候打开抽屉，赫敏甚至会期盼甘草糖果的出现，毕竟它们外表有些吓人，但味道还是很不错的。  
哈利邀请她周五到格里莫广场12号吃晚饭的猫头鹰早上飞到了她的公寓，赫敏想晚上是否要向哈利提起她和马尔福之间发生的事，严格来说，她和马尔福之间什么也没有发生，那么她显然没有必要向哈利提起这烦心的事。  
电梯到了地下三层，赫敏没有注意到。  
“格兰杰，你该死的要在那电梯里呆到什么时候？”  
赫敏这才惊觉她该走出电梯，马尔福面无表情的看着她。  
“请你对我尊重一些，马尔福。”赫敏对他皱了皱眉，一阵风一样的越过他往办公室的方向走了。  
逆转偶发事件小组的人都因为国王十字街车站的事忙怀了，事实上赫敏直到现在也不知道那里究竟出了什么事，预言家日报的报道语焉不详，她也几乎没有向同事们打听的机会。  
“下午好，艾格尼丝。”赫敏脱下外套挂在门口的衣架上，回头一看，马尔福果然没用跟进来。也不知道他每天都去了哪里。  
艾格尼丝从文件里抬起头，和蔼的回应。“赫敏，亲爱的，你来了。”她往门口看了看，奇怪道。“德拉科怎么没来？早上你走了，他还来办公室找你。”  
“是吗？”赫敏奇怪的反问。  
艾格尼丝把目光从门口收回，说。“是啊，中午我回来取落下的眼镜，看到德拉科在你的位置旁站着，我问他是不是要邀请你去吃午餐，他说是的，不过来迟了，你已经走了。这孩子最近在忙国王十字街车站的事吗？总是不在办公室里。”  
“我也不知道，艾格尼丝。”赫敏立刻把注意力放在了自己的办公桌上，难道马尔福又开始他幼稚的恶作剧了？她如临大敌的掏出了魔杖，对着自己的办公桌东敲敲，西瞅瞅，最后她一无所获的坐在椅子上时，盯着整齐的抽屉，赫敏不得不说是自己想多了。  
那马尔福为什么又要在她的办公桌旁徘徊呢。  
她想等马尔福回到办公室时问他个明白，马尔福总是要回来的。她打定主意下午一步不离办公桌，一定要和马尔福谈谈。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

“赫敏！”赫敏吃惊的看到金妮和哈利一前一后的走进了她的办公室。  
她高兴的和金妮抱在了一起，“金妮！我没想到你们会来。”她放开了金妮，又和哈利短暂的拥抱了一下，“哈利！”  
“波特先生，很荣幸见到您。”艾格尼丝摇摇晃晃的站起来，赫敏拢了拢头发，在他们隔着她那张小小的办公桌握手时向哈利介绍，“哈利，这位是我在逆转偶发事件小组的同事，艾格尼丝。艾格尼丝，哈利，和金妮韦斯莱。”  
金妮也和艾格尼丝握了握手，艾格尼丝对哈利的称赞之词把这个年轻的巫师说的几乎要夺路而逃，赫敏和金妮才把他从过分热情的艾格尼丝手中解救出来。  
“珀西说你和马尔福在一起工作，哈利听说后一定要亲自来看看你还好吗。”赫敏让金妮在她的位置上坐下，哈利用魔法移来了两个凳子，和赫敏围着金妮坐下了。  
他补充说，“罗恩也不知道这个消息，不然我们一定要替你想想办法。和马尔福一起工作，那可很不好受的，对吗。”  
赫敏庆幸艾格尼丝自告奋勇去为哈利和金妮准备茶点没有在这里，她不自在的敷衍。“没有你们想象的那么糟糕。”  
“怎么没有，那可是马尔福！”尽管毕业了很久，哈利对马尔福的偏见也没有少掉一丝一毫。  
特别是在预言家日报曾经大肆宣扬马尔福在战争中的英勇行为，而对他倒向伏地魔只字不提的报道后，哈利也说过后悔帮助马尔福脱罪的愤怒之言。  
赫敏看到马尔福在这个节点回到了办公室，他不悦的站在衣架旁，嘴角又带上了一丝讥讽的弧度。“波特，见到你可真高兴。”  
他走了进来，在自己的位置，也就是赫敏办公桌的隔壁慢悠悠的拉开椅子坐下。  
金妮和哈利一时都不说话了，他们先是盯着马尔福，看他毫无所动后，又对视了一眼，把目光投向了赫敏。  
赫敏也很无奈，马尔福坐在这里，很明显是为了让他们感到不舒服。她不知道该说什么，金妮善解人意的说。“赫敏，我和哈利先走了，晚上见。”  
“好的，我送你们。”赫敏看到哈利还在盯着马尔福，她拉了一把他的袖子，金妮站了起身，挽起哈利的胳膊。  
马尔福拿着一份文件，在他们要出门时，仰起头说道，“再见，波特，韦斯莱小姐。”  
“马尔福。”哈利僵硬的向马尔福点头致意，赫敏十分相信如果不是金妮紧紧的抱着他的胳膊，他一定不会只说这么一句。  
赫敏送他们进了电梯，回来的路上遇到了端着茶点的艾格尼丝，她体贴的从艾格尼丝手里接过了托盘。艾格尼丝得知哈利和金妮先一步走了，回去办公室的路上一直都在可惜他们没尝到她特制的小甜点。  
“留给你和德拉科吃吧。“艾格尼丝一边说着一边走进了办公室。看到马尔福在办公桌后坐着时，她高兴的说。”德拉科，亲爱的，来吃些我做的蜂蜜蛋糕吧。快来。“  
赫敏端着托盘，把它们轻轻放在了艾格尼丝的桌上。  
艾格尼丝递了一小块切好的蛋糕给她，她拿在手里，道了声谢。  
马尔福从她身后伸出了手，主动从托盘里拿了一块儿。赫敏知道他就站在自己身后，她站在原地不知道要怎么离开。  
艾格尼丝捧起了咖啡杯，对这一对站在她办公桌旁心不在焉的男女毫无所察。  
赫敏小小的咬了一口蜂蜜蛋糕，听到马尔福的脚步声，她也转过了身，看到马尔福用一只手托着蛋糕，另一只手小心的护着它，往自己的位置上走。  
阳光照射在他左侧的脸庞，随着他的走动，光影流转，白的几乎透明的肌肤像上好的大理石。  
她想到了要和马尔福谈一谈这几天他的回避。没有想到马尔福突然回过了头，他投射在她身上的视线晦暗不明。赫敏等了一会儿，也不见他说话。于是她主动问，“马尔福，艾格尼丝说你中午找过我，有什么事吗?”  
“没有。”马尔福坐了下去，咬了一口手里的蜂蜜蛋糕。  
赫敏向前几步，走到他的办公桌旁，“可是艾格尼丝说她看到你……”  
“我只是回来我的办公桌取东西，艾格尼丝误会了。格兰杰，不是每个人都是找你的。”马尔福冷冷的截断了赫敏的话。“我想有波特的青睐对你已经足够了，不是吗？不知道在你和韦斯莱女孩里，我们伟大的救世主更喜欢谁？”  
“你在说什么？”赫敏被马尔福带刺的话刺痛了。为什么马尔福总是不能好好的和他说话呢。  
“哦，我忘了，波特只和漂亮的女孩约会，他应该看不上你吧。”马尔福又咬了一口蛋糕，他甚至还扬起了嘴角，似乎真的在嘲笑赫敏一样。  
赫敏这下彻底打消了和马尔福好好谈谈的念头，“不关你的事，马尔福。”  
是她把马尔福想的太好了，他就是那个不会尊重人的混蛋。不管他是不是真的喜欢她，赫敏打定主意，从这一刻开始，无视马尔福！  
格兰芬多女巫挺起胸膛，仰着头绕过马尔福的办公桌，坐到了自己的椅子上，一口吞下了整个蜂蜜蛋糕。


	8. 08

（八）格里莫广场12号的晚餐  
“赫敏，尝尝这个派。”  
赫敏从金妮手里的盘子上拿了一个热气腾腾的苹果派，卢娜摇摇头，说“谢谢，我是素食主义者。”  
“但是卢娜，这是苹果派。”哈利不解的说。  
卢娜又用她那唱歌似的音调说起奇奇怪怪的理论了。“我认为所有的派里都添加了一种从动物里提取的成分，所以它们才会这么香甜。谢谢，金妮。”  
金妮笑了笑，大家都习惯了卢娜时不时的奇言怪语。  
赫敏咬了一口苹果派，听到哈利说“赫敏，国王十字街车站入口的重建工作你去了吗？听珀西说他们忙了很多天了。”  
“你知道国王十字街发生什么事了？”赫敏被排除在这个工作之外，一直让她很沮丧。  
哈利往嘴里塞了一口馅饼，“知道啊，周天晚上有几个巫师在九又四分之三站台决斗，不小心把入口炸开了，傲罗们日夜加班才把国王十字街车站的情况稳定住了，虽然报纸没有报道，但要消除那么多麻瓜的记忆，可有的珀西他们忙了。”  
“这件事情为什么要瞒着我呢？”赫敏想不明白。  
卢娜问，“还有谁也没参加这项工作呢？”  
“马尔福。”赫敏撑着头沉思，她确信珀西不会有要瞒着她的事情。是马尔福和在场的巫师有什么牵扯吗？也许这就是马尔福看起来休息那么少的原因。  
“也许马尔福认识其中的巫师，魔法部怕他知道朋友的死讯太过悲伤。”卢娜端起了南瓜汁。  
哈利接着说，“那天的决斗有人用了不可饶恕咒，或许是曾经的食死徒。”  
“哈利！”赫敏立刻喝止了哈利，他总是把马尔福想的太坏。赫敏感觉到卢娜似乎在看她，她停顿了一下，才说。“没有被证明有罪前就是无罪的，哈利，现在是和平年代，对于弃暗从明的人，如果我们不用公平的眼光看待他们，那么和曾经歧视非纯血巫师有什么区别呢？”  
“赫敏，放轻松，你知道哈利是无心的，”卢娜轻轻的握了握赫敏的手，“喝点南瓜汁吧。”  
金妮立刻把南瓜汁向赫敏的方向推了推，才没让哈利和赫敏争执起来。  
剩下的半顿饭，就在金妮分享查理火炮队的球队趣事中愉快的过去了。  
饭后金妮请卢娜和赫敏在楼下坐着，她和哈利去厨房为大家做一些玛格丽塔酒拿上来喝。  
赫敏和卢娜围着火炉在地毯上坐下后，卢娜毫不意外的问起了赫敏。“你知道那个马尔福问题的答案了吗？”  
“我不确定，卢娜。”赫敏烦恼把衬衫的一角在手里揉搓，“有一个晚上，我们一起去执行任务，马尔福受伤了，我替他包扎的时候，他闻了我的头发，不过之后我问他为什么要这么做，他否认了。而且他说我是他的敌人。”  
“我认为有的时候我们说的话，并不是心里真正想的。”卢娜把浅色的眼睛转向了她。  
赫敏问道，“要怎么才能知道一个人真的在想什么呢？”  
“这是一个复杂的问题。”卢娜歪着头。“也许可以从观察他都做了些什么开始。“  
“马尔福似乎想要约我出去吃午餐，和我们一个办公室的艾格尼丝听到他说了，我问他时他又拒绝了。”赫敏想起了今天下午和马尔福捕不愉快的对话，她又皱起了眉。“他说了一些很不好的话，一些不尊重我和哈利友情的话。”  
“也许他是嫉妒你和哈利的亲近。”卢娜说。  
赫敏听到哈利和金妮的脚步声从楼梯上传来，她说。“我不想让哈利和罗恩知道马尔福的事，你可以为我暂时保密吗？”  
“我会的，赫敏，不过我认为你应该勇敢一点。”卢娜说。  
赫敏摇摇头，“我并不想知道马尔福是不是真的喜欢我。”  
卢娜用不赞同的目光表达了她的观点，就在赫敏以为她不会说什么的时候，卢娜又说了。“你谈起马尔福的次数太多了，赫敏，我认为你对他是有感觉的。”  
“那只是因为我们在一起工作……”赫敏无力的反驳，不已经哈利和金妮已经各拿着两杯玛格丽塔走了过来，她和卢娜赶紧站起来去接杯子。这个话题就终止在这里了。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

 

赫敏头疼的发现后面的炉边谈话依然离不开德拉科马尔福，一方面是哈利对马尔福习惯性的猜测，另一方面，梅林知道为什么。  
哈利提起了他在战后应纳西莎马尔福的请求到法庭替马尔福作证时的事，“我对法庭说，马尔福在天文台上并没有真的对邓布利多动手，现在回头想想，马尔福一直是个胆小鬼，记得一年级我们三个和马尔福一起被罚到禁林和海格一起找独角兽，马尔福被一个斗篷吓坏了，我还没回过神来就跑的不见踪影了。”  
赫敏不得不承认喝醉了的哈利要刻薄一些，她有点认为是他和罗恩做朋友做的太久了。  
谢天谢地卢娜谈起了她准备去罗马尼亚的打算。  
喝醉了的哈利又开始絮絮叨叨的说，“罗恩也在那里，龙可真让他不好受的！要是海格去就好了，海格最想养一条龙了。我们第一次见面时，他就对我说了，他想养一只龙。赫敏，你记得吗，在海格的小屋，诺伯刚生出来的时候咳出来的小火球把海格的胡子都烧着了。”  
“真的吗？龙真是有趣的生物！”卢娜兴奋的说。“我等不及要去罗马尼亚了！”  
金妮对着哈利有些无奈，她凑到赫敏耳边小声说。“他好久没放松过了，傲罗的工作总是不给人一点喘息的空间。”  
“不难想象。”赫敏和金妮碰了碰杯。“可怜的罗恩连第一年训练都没能撑过，哈利现在工作才半年，他还需要很长一段时间才能适应呢。”  
“罗恩！罗恩！”哈利喊起了罗恩的名字。  
卢娜也对着空气举杯，“干杯！”  
金妮用魔杖召唤来了空空如也的摇酒壶，大家已经喝的足够多了。  
赫敏留下了卢娜在格里莫广场12号过夜，她则选择用飞路粉回到了自己的公寓。

 

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

有人说过夜晚的安静更利于人思考，等赫敏在凌晨三点钟望着天花板上的一小块凸起发呆时，她回忆起了和马尔福在逆转偶发事件小组的每一次相处。  
她清晰的记得第一天在珀西办公室，马尔福穿的灰色条纹西装和丝绸衬衫，越来越的记忆碎片伴随着酒精涌入脑海，赫敏突然发觉她对马尔福的关注太多了。  
今天是八月十六号的凌晨，她和马尔福共事了十二天。一个很短的时间。  
马尔福就像赫敏在抽屉里发现的甘草糖果，虽然会咬人，但吃在嘴里是甜的。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

 

与此同时，马尔福庄园，再一次在梦中见到棕发女巫发间那朵魔法花朵的德拉科马尔福，又一次再半夜醒来，望着天花板。  
直到晨起的阳光爬上了了他的床幔时，才被姗姗来迟的睡意给追上了。  
马尔福在大脑下沉的前一刻，决定了明天要去圣芒戈医院开一些安神的魔药，也许再看看那个酒鬼老迪戈里给他头上留下的伤口是否有什么奇怪之处，让他连续五天都睡不安稳。


	9. 09

（九）国王十字车站事件的真相  
8月16日，晚。  
肯特郡魁地奇俱乐部是由英国几个纯血家族在上个世纪就建立起来，俱乐部的董事们有很多都在霍格沃茨董事会拥有一席之地。这个拥有四个魁地奇球场的老牌俱乐部坐落在肯特郡山脊中的一片沟谷之中。  
在俱乐部北边的酒吧里，墙上悬挂着叫鲍曼·赖特的制作出的第一个金色飞贼，和格蒂·基德尔的日记手稿。  
吧台边，马尔福穿着一件白绿相间的上衣，类似于麻瓜世界的运动服。  
刚经过一场激烈的魁地奇比赛，马尔福的神情看起来难得的放松。  
他向酒保点了一杯热火威士忌。特伦斯希格斯，今天对方球队的找球手坐到了他的左边，招招手点了一杯栗子酒。  
“德拉科，刚才你的表现真是太精彩了。”特伦斯举起杯子。  
马尔福和他碰碰杯，特伦斯也是斯莱特林的学生，92年正是因为他被魁地奇英国队选为了追球手候补离开了霍格沃茨，马尔福才接替他成为了斯莱特林新的找球手。  
特伦斯是个不那么斯莱特林的斯莱特林。特伦斯在98年退役后进入了魔法体育司担任高级官员，是个马尔福难得看得上的混血巫师。  
“你也不赖，特伦斯。”  
一杯酒下肚，特伦斯希格斯靠在马尔福耳边低声说。“听着，德拉科，你知道我叔叔的朋友提贝卢斯 麦克拉根在部长办公室，他告诉我一些事情，我认为你应该知道。“  
马尔福眯起眼，他知道特伦斯接下来要说的消息，一定十分重要。  
“国王十字街车站上周一出现了尸骨再现的痕迹，魔法部认为是有在逃的食死徒出现，消息被全面封锁，只有少数的人知道。麦克拉根说他们会在周一展开对魔法部曾经在食死徒阵营效力巫师的询问，我认为你提前知道会有好处。”特伦斯说。  
马尔福立刻想到了这一周逆转偶发事件小组几乎都不在部里的事情，他想来就是被封锁之外的那一部分人。“谢谢，特伦斯。我想魔法部是查不出来我和那些人有什么不应当的联系。”  
特伦斯就没有再多说。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

马尔福当然很看中这个消息，不过他和特伦斯希格斯的点头之交让他不能过多的向他打探，谁知道特伦斯是不是魔法部派来试探他的。  
他要表现的毫不在意，才能打消一些暗中窥探人的怀疑。  
在肯特郡魁地奇俱乐部耐心的看完第二场比赛，马尔福从单人浴室里出来后，对着自己湿漉漉的头发使用了一个烘干的咒语。  
幻影移行回家中后，马尔福立刻到书房，给父亲的好友，在第二次巫师战争结束后一直帮助他和母亲的格林达拉斯先生写了一封信。  
直到18号周一早上，马尔福在早餐的桌上才收到了格林格拉斯先生的回信。  
“亲爱的德拉科，  
我认为你在接受询问前对情况知道的越少越好，相信魔法部不会将莫须有的罪名安插到一个清白的巫师身上。”  
一封毫无诚意的安慰信，马尔福并没有受到多少安慰。  
他并没有告诉母亲这件事，她问他格林格拉斯的来信写了什么，马尔福随口回答是体育司的事情。  
纳西莎虽然没有完全相信，但她良好的家庭教养让她不能过多的追问。  
马尔福拿起手边的南瓜汁一饮而尽，突然想到了可以一会儿去魔法部问一问赫敏。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

通过飞路网抵达魔法部后，马尔福松了松系的过紧的黑色领带，加入了巫师大流里往电梯的方向走。  
刚进电梯，一架魔法纸飞机就停在了他的头上，马尔福看到他的名字在其中一架的机翼上用深蓝色墨水写着，他有些急迫的用魔杖把它带了下来。  
“德拉科马尔福先生，请您于早上九点十五分在法律执行司特别调查小组接受调查。”  
现在已经八点五十五了，马尔福想在去法律执行司前找赫敏打听打听情况，时间一下变得紧迫起来。他几乎是第一个冲出了电梯，往逆转偶发事件小组的办公室快步走去。  
拐过一个拐角，马尔福立刻就捕捉到了赫敏的背影。  
“格兰杰！”  
“赫敏，正好，来我办公室谈谈吧。”珀西突然从他的办公室里探出头，马尔福看到赫敏回头看了他一眼。  
走过珀西紧闭着的办公室门时，马尔福不禁想，赫敏究竟对国王十字街车站发生的事是否知情。  
他在自己的办公桌后沉默的坐了十分钟，向艾格尼丝说明他要到法律执行司回答几个问题后，独自一人来到了特别调查小组的办公室。  
门在他进来后缓缓的落上了锁，一张圆桌后坐着三个马尔福并不认识的巫师。  
一个高而瘦，鹰钩鼻显示出他是个拥有智慧的男人，另一个梳着齐耳短发的中年女巫，让马尔福想起了乌姆里奇。  
还有一个头顶微秃，戴着眼镜的巫师正用他那毫不避讳的目光紧盯着马尔福。  
“马尔福先生，我是法律执行司特别调查小组的负责人德达洛迪歌，这两位是奎格利先生和戈尔女士。”  
“先生，女士。”马尔福坐在了三人对面的那把黑色椅子上。  
“等您准备好我们就开始询问。”迪歌，那位高高瘦瘦的巫师礼貌的给了马尔福一些适应的时间。  
“现在就可以。”马尔福把双手放在了黑色的桌面上。  
“马尔福先生，请问你是否获悉8月11日下午4点在国王十字街车站发生的巫师恶性决斗事件？”迪歌指着本子上的一行字问。  
“不。”马尔福确实不知道。  
“在8月11日前后是否有曾经的食死徒尝试与你取得联系？”  
“没有。”  
…………………………

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

在马尔福接受魔法部询问的同时，珀西的办公室里，赫敏终于知道了国王十字街车站事件的前因后果。  
据珀西的说法，在周一的下午，九又四分之三站台发生了爆炸，先赶到的是麻瓜世界的警察，一位男性的尸体被发现躺在一片废墟中，还有重伤的另外三名巫师。  
暴露的魔法世界站台的天空上，尸骨再现的标致把麻瓜们吓坏了。  
随后赶到的傲罗和逆转偶发事件小组的人用了很久才控制住混乱的局面，在现场发现了四根完好的魔杖，被各自的主人抓在手里，而另一根几乎爆炸成碎片的魔杖，它的主人却找不到踪迹。  
从闪回咒的情况看，四个人中的任何一个人都没有使用尸骨再现魔咒，而九又四分之三站台的爆炸也许是因为那根爆炸的魔杖失控所导致。  
考虑到在第二次巫师战争后，有许多洗心革面的食死徒还在巫师界自由的生活，魔法部决定在没调查清除前封锁这个消息。  
珀西解释道，“我们当然信任你，赫敏。不过如果让你参加到这次工作中，只有马尔福被排除在外，我担心会引起他的关注。所以这一周才没有告诉你工作的内容。不过现在我们没有了这个顾虑，我很乐意让你来参与到国王十字街车站的后续恢复工作中来。”  
赫敏问，“马尔福，现在不用瞒着他了吗？”  
“今早法律执行司的迪歌已经对马尔福进行了询问，是的，我们不用瞒着他了。”珀西又继续说，“九又四分之三站台的入口已经修的过半了，我们准备每天下午派两名巫师和傲罗部门一起完成剩下的工作，相信这一两天都可以完成。”  
“我很乐意参与到这项工作去。国王十字街车站对我来说是个很特殊的地方。”赫敏笑了笑。  
珀西说。“哈利也是这么说的，他是傲罗那边的负责人，你们一定合作的很好，赫敏，我就把这项任务交给你了好吗？”  
“谢谢，珀西。”赫敏从珀西办公室离开后，想到早上马尔福在办公室外喊了她的名字，他要跟她说什么呢。马尔福是有罪的吗。  
她恍惚的走进了办公室，一抹金色映入了眼中。


	10. 10

（十）“丰盛的午餐”  
“马尔福。”赫敏不知道该跟马尔福说什么。  
他抬起头，脸上看不到一丝情绪，灰蓝色的眼睛像湖水一样，凉沁沁的。  
赫敏把外套搭在了衣架上，尽量自然的说。“我听说你被迪歌叫去询问了…怎么样？”  
“省省吧！格兰杰！”马尔福勾勾唇角，又低下头去。  
赫敏她一手抓着串珠小包，走到马尔福桌前，说“马尔福，为什么你总不能把别人的关心好好接收下来。”  
“好吧，关心？我们在一起工作了整整一周，你没有对我提起该死的尸骨再现一个字！”马尔福把手里的预言家日报扔在了桌子上，瞪着赫敏。  
“首先，马尔福，我也是今早才知道国王十字车站的事情，我和你一样无知。然后，就算我知道，你自从那天女贞路被我吓到后就一直在躲着我，我怎么跟你说！”赫敏当然是有理的。  
马尔福皱了皱脸，“总之不用你假惺惺的，格兰杰。”  
赫敏发现自己在回忆时忽视了马尔福说话的不中听程度，显然他闭着嘴时要更俊美一些。  
她把眼睛前不听话的头发拨回耳后。深深的看了马尔福一眼，什么都没有说，回到了自己的位置上。  
同组的巫师得知了赫敏要负责国王十字车站的事情，跑来送之前每天的事故处理报告给她熟悉，赫敏和他说话时，明显的感受到他一直在把眼神往马尔福身上偏。  
而马尔福也知道，看他把报纸都快攥的皱成了一团，赫敏果断的对那位巫师说，报告留下她会自己看的。送走了这个有些大大咧咧的同事。  
赫敏看了一会儿报纸，看到马尔福还保持着刚才看报的姿势，不由的对他有些同情。  
没有人比她更知道被人用排斥眼光看待的滋味，刚进霍格沃茨的第一年，因为她有些招人烦的小个性，她几乎没有一个朋友。  
而哈利和罗恩，他们对她别提多坏了。如果不是巨怪事件，赫敏相信哈利和罗恩一样会长成她讨厌的小混蛋。  
“嘿！”赫敏用魔杖飞去了一包砂糖，轻轻的落在了马尔福正在“看”的报纸上。  
马尔福不耐烦的转过了头。“什么事？”  
赫敏让自己忽略他的语气。“我知道现在对你来说会是不太好的一段时间，如果你想谈谈，我一直都有空。”  
赫敏被马尔福盯的快要发毛时，才听到他轻的几乎没有的一句谢谢。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

 

赫敏以为马尔福不会想要和她谈谈，至少不是今天。  
中午她准备回公寓里吃一份意大利面，在公寓里的延伸空间里的湖边睡一小会儿，马尔福站在了她的桌前。  
“你中午要吃什么？”  
赫敏抬头说“一些冰箱里冷冻好的意大利面。”  
“也许你愿意去威尔顿餐厅吃一顿像样的饭。”马尔福一幅你不去也无所谓的表情。  
赫敏犹豫了几秒钟，她想要证明她对马尔福到底有没有感觉。“乐意至极。”  
马尔福停顿了一下，说。“现在可以走吗？”  
“你先。”赫敏扬了扬下巴。马尔福耸了耸肩，先一步向门口走去。  
赫敏把桌子上的报告锁紧了抽屉里，而后抓起串珠小包，马尔福提着她的外套站在门口，赫敏突然觉得这一切就像一个荒诞的梦境。  
艾格尼丝提着她的挎包笑眯眯的说。“多么好啊，德拉科，终于得到了赫敏的青睐。祝你们有个愉快的午餐时间。”  
赫敏有些尴尬，她瞄到马尔福露出了一个似笑非笑的奇怪表情。  
“谢谢，艾格尼丝。”马尔福对艾格尼丝十分有礼貌。他侧过身让艾格尼丝先从办公室走了出去。  
赫敏低着头，马尔福拎着外套的手纤长白皙，绘着蛇形徽的绿色戒面宝石有着经久流传的莹润。  
她伸出手，想要从他手里拿过外套。马尔福的手向一边避了避，他的声音从头顶传来。“让我来。”  
他轻轻的展开了赫敏的外套，赫敏顿了一下，伸出没有拿包的那只手，从一边袖子里穿过，而后她把串珠小包转到那边手上，穿过了剩下的那只衣袖。  
那一刻，赫敏真的觉得有些受宠若惊，不过当她和马尔福一起坐在了威尔顿餐厅里时，女侍者的眼光让她立刻感觉到被踹了一脚。  
赫敏的外套刚刚又脱了下来，被女招待妥帖的收在一边，她拿着一本烫金的菜单，马尔福已经点好了，他说，“我希望你不介意吃牡蛎，它们很美味。”  
“谢谢。”赫敏点了一份牡蛎，和另外的几样海鲜。  
她很难不去注意这家餐厅历史悠久的气息，事实上她对这里闻名已久。  
侍者端上一瓶在冰桶里冰镇的白葡萄酒，赫敏有些惊讶。“你不认为现在喝酒有些早吗？”  
马尔福慢斯条理的解开了银色的袖口，将黑色衬衫的袖口微微卷起了一些。“对我来说不是。”  
赫敏只好看着女侍者替他面前的酒杯注入了半透明的液体。当酒瓶对着她的杯子时，马尔福说，“你可以不喝，没关系的。”  
赫敏犹豫了一下，她深吸了一口气，说，“只喝一点点。”  
而后她看到白葡萄酒在高脚杯里打了个旋，咕噜出微微的气泡。  
这是一餐沉默的美味。如果要赫敏评价的话。  
她提出了谈谈的建议，马尔福邀请她共享午餐。  
他们喝了酒，但马尔福几乎没有说话。  
赫敏觉得有义务说些什么。鉴于他拒绝了赫敏平分帐单的请求，独自支付了这顿昂贵精致的午餐的餐费。  
“马尔福…如果有任何事我可以做的…”赫敏当然不排除那一杯白葡萄酒的作用，眼前的马尔福浅金色的头发丝上都洋溢着一股不被理解的悲伤。  
马尔福忽然笑了，“你就像桃金娘！”  
“什么？”赫敏以为自己没有听清。  
马尔福说，“哭泣的桃金娘，六年级的时候。她也对我说过这样的话。我想有人可以给我一个拥抱，有些依靠，你知道的，但桃金娘是个鬼魂。”  
“我看起来像她吗？”赫敏不禁提高了音调，那个女鬼？不过他很快意识到，六年级对马尔福来说，也不是一段愉快的时光。  
马尔福脸上的笑容并没有完全消失，他用一只手在左侧的脸颊摩擦。  
赫敏大概静静的看着他有一分钟，或者更久。  
他的目光一直落在桌上那朵蓝色的玫瑰上。她突然决定给他一个安慰的拥抱。  
赫敏是个彻头彻尾的格兰芬多，不然依照她的智慧一定会被分进拉文克劳。所以她取下了白色金边的餐巾，站起来，把沉重的木椅拖向马尔福的身边。她把椅子侧着向马尔福拉开了一个斜角，而后坐了上去。  
“如果这能让你开心一些，那么……”赫敏伸出双臂，左手从马尔福的手臂下穿过，轻轻的落在他的肩头，右手则绕过他的肩膀，落在了他的背上。  
这是一个拥抱。  
也就是这一刻，当赫敏闻到马尔福金色发丝间若有若无的香气时，她突然确定了，卢娜是正确的，她对马尔福有感觉。  
那么马尔福呢？赫敏努力控制着这个拥抱的力度轻到可以忽视，这样马尔福要推开她的时候会比较容易。  
直到他的下巴放在了她的肩上，赫敏感到空气里飘满了令人愉悦的气息，餐厅里播放的音乐流淌过暗红色的地毯，隔壁的餐桌上蓝色玫瑰吐露了芬芳，墙上的壁画，灯光，一切都刚刚好。  
她收紧了双臂，在他把手环在她的腰后时。  
“如果你愿意，你可以猜猜我头发的香气来源于什么。”  
赫敏在马尔福的耳边轻声说。


	11. （十一）我们就叫它一次约会了

（十一）我们就叫它一次约会了

赫敏下午在国王十字车站九又四分之三站台与哈利等人一起工作时，一直有些心不在焉的。  
等到她又一次把墙面修复的歪歪扭扭时，听到哈利说。“赫敏，你怎么了？”  
“没事，只是有点累。”赫敏摇摇头，她不能对哈利提起马尔福的事。  
哈利跨过一堆砖石，走到她面前。“跟我说说吧，是不是工作上遇到什么事情了？”  
“没有，为什么这么说。”赫敏不自然的避开了哈利绿色的眼眸。  
“我知道和马尔福共事不是一件愉快的事，韦恩告诉我，你有一天头发上挂着很多甘草糖果，是马尔福的恶作剧对吗？”哈利把手放在了她的肩上，赫敏只好和他对视。  
看着朋友那张充满关心的脸，赫敏微笑着说。“别担心，哈利，马尔福不会再做那些事了。”  
哈利也露出了一个微笑。“那我们现在继续工作？晚上来格里莫广场一起吃饭吧。金妮不在，克利切准备的晚饭总是过于丰盛了。”  
“好的。“赫敏向在好朋友的肩膀上摩挲了一下。

 

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

小精灵准备的晚餐丰盛至极。  
不过赫敏在长桌的一侧看着忽明忽暗的魔法蜡烛，总是会在火焰之后看到一双灰蓝色的眼睛。  
回到公寓里在浴缸里放满水，赫敏把自己整个人都沉进浸满柑橘味浴盐的热水之中，她闭着眼看到了一缕浅金色的头发。  
她中午和马尔福在餐厅里拥抱了有五分钟，或者十分钟？因为女侍者的打扰而放开彼此的时候，赫敏敏锐的捕捉到他有些紊乱的呼吸和皮肤上升的温度。  
而他们回到办公室，再到赫敏和隔壁的韦恩一起外出执行任务的中途，赫敏总是把目光投向埋头读报的马尔福身上。  
她在想念他。  
赫敏从水里探出了头。

\----------------------我是分隔符----------------------  
次日的早上，马尔福一直躲避着她的目光，赫敏忍不住走到他的桌边，叩了三声桌面。  
“有什么事吗？“马尔福问。  
赫敏舔了舔发干的唇瓣，一字一句的问，“我只是想知道，今天中午你要一起吃饭吗？“  
马尔福挑了挑眉，赫敏讨厌他这个动作。“抱歉，我已经有约了。“  
赫敏盯着他，再确认他没有要说下一句的意思，骄傲的女巫点了点头，转身就要离开。  
马尔福的声音又从身后清晰的传来，“今天晚上好吗？”  
“那就约定好了。”赫敏没有意识到她回复马尔福时脸上的笑容。她只知道这一早上的文书工作都没有像之前一样枯燥和乏味了。  
韦恩，逆转偶发事件小组被珀西派来协助赫敏修复国王十字车站的巫师抱着自己要写的报告，和赫敏一起写了一早上。  
中午的时候他自然的邀请赫敏去附近的咖啡厅吃一顿简单的午餐，赫敏临走前瞅了瞅马尔福已经空下来的办公桌，心里想着他是和谁有约了。

 

\----------------------我是分隔符----------------------  
伦敦，某餐厅外，晚上9:00  
“马尔福。”赫敏在餐厅边的小巷里，点亮了魔杖的仗尖。  
“嗯？”马尔福把黑色衬衫的领子从外套里拿了出来，低着头和赫敏对上了眼神。  
赫敏微微仰着头，“在麻瓜的世界，我们会叫这做约会。”  
“嗯。”马尔福不自在的转过了头。  
赫敏感觉到他态度的模棱两可，她忽然想，他在和别的人见面吗？也许中午，马尔福是和一位美丽的纯血女巫会面。“你有什么要说的吗？”  
“我不明白。”马尔福向后退了一步，靠在墙上。  
赫敏问，“不明白什么？”  
“我们不是一直看不惯对方，甚至除了我捉弄你的那几天，你和我几乎是陌生人。为什么我们要进行你所说的‘约会’？”马尔福皱着眉，似乎他的心里真的有这样的疑问。“你看，这确实是令我疑惑的地方，太突然了，就好像昨天你还很讨厌我，突然之间你就理解我了，和我共进晚餐？”  
“对不起。”赫敏感觉到她被无形的闪了一巴掌，没有一个女士可以在夜晚承受约会对象这样冷漠的话，即使赫敏格兰杰也不例外。她匆匆说，“是我会错了你的意思，马尔福。那么再见了。”  
她幻影移形，落在公寓背后的街道上时，一个麻瓜似乎看到了她，赫敏没心思去注意这些细节，抱着串珠小包拐进了防火楼梯的入口，沿着公寓外侧缓缓的爬了上去。  
等她再次躺在浴缸里时，赫敏和昨晚的心情全然不同。  
她问自己，是太突然了吗。  
今天是她和马尔福重新遇见的第三周第二天，正如马尔福所说，在这短短的三周里，他们有一周在彼此的恶作剧中渡过，有一周几乎不说话，而第三周的开头，突然因为一顿饭，赫敏就理所当然的视为他们关系的进展了吗？  
赫敏注视着肥皂盒上的泡沫，陷入了沉思之中。  
她转动魔杖，一朵蓝色的玫瑰轻轻的落在了水面之上。


	12. （十二）误入魔法世界的麻瓜

（十二）误入魔法世界的麻瓜  
“马尔福先生，很高兴的通知您魔法部已经排除了您在国王十字车站恶性决斗事件中的嫌疑，对您的调查已经结束了。”  
这次马尔福来到特别行动调查小组的时候，只有迪歌一个人。  
马尔福扬起嘴角，双手交叉放在桌上。“没有想到魔法部现在的效率会这么高。”  
“哦，当然不是。”迪歌微笑着说。“不得不佩服马尔福家的政治才能，显然魔法部不能怀疑战斗英雄的男朋友不是吗？”  
“我不懂你的意思。”马尔福说。  
“我们的行动专员看到马尔福先生和赫敏格兰杰小姐分别在8月18日中午、8月19日晚上一起出去用餐。格兰杰小姐和马尔福先生，关系密切。”迪歌说。“魔法部到处都是黄金三人组的仰慕者，马尔福先生。”  
“谢谢。”马尔福站了起来，扣上外套的第二颗扣子。“迪歌先生。”  
他离开了特别调查小组的办公室。  
马尔福的头发一丝不苟的贴在额前，路过的女巫对他暗送秋波，马尔福回以礼貌的微笑。  
直到他走入电梯。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

走进逆转偶发事件小组的办公室，马尔福看到赫敏正在用魔杖整理一边架子上的文件盒，艾格尼丝不在，这本应当是她的工作。  
赫敏今天披散着头发，柔顺的棕发软软的贴在她的背上，和浅灰色的无袖套装一起包裹在她白皙的皮肤上。  
马尔福脱下外套挂在门口的衣架上，他注意到赫敏的外套上戴着一小块石块儿，他伸手，把那一块小小的石块儿顺手拿了下来。当他转身时，意外的和赫敏四目相对。  
“格兰杰，”马尔福垂下手，向前走了一步。“我只是想谢谢你，关于……”  
赫敏偏过头，无视了他。  
马尔福对这一情况有些疑惑，依他看来，赫敏似乎不打算再同他说话了。  
所以他适时的把后面的话咽了回去，装作毫不在意的坐回了自己的办公桌后。  
韦恩忽然闪了进来，“太好了，格兰杰，马尔福，你们都在。一个麻瓜不知道为什么上了骑士公交，组长派我去对角巷把他带出来，修改他的记忆。但我女儿今天中午在学校有汇报演出，我必须得去。梅林，我以为找不到人了。”  
马尔福把目光放到了赫敏身上。  
她带着微笑对韦恩说。“艾格尼丝请了病假，这里有一大堆文件等着整理呢。对不起，韦恩。”  
韦恩把期盼的目光落在了马尔福身上。  
“好吧，我会去的。”马尔福答应了。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

马尔福推开韦斯莱笑话店的玻璃门，一股香甜的气息顿时涌入鼻腔。  
一个在空中拖着金色火花的红发小人偶噌的一下蹿到了马尔福面前，用滑稽的生意说。“欢迎光临。”  
马尔福用魔杖将它挥开，现在正是暑假，韦斯莱笑话店里挤满了小巫师们。  
而在各种各样兴奋的面庞里，麻瓜麦克布朗的脸上就像写着“我不是巫师我好兴奋”几个字一样。  
马尔福按着一个快要撞到他身上的黑发男孩，把他送到了一侧，而后他在的旁边，及时的制止了愚蠢的麻瓜想要端起一杯迷情剂想要喝掉的动作。  
“嗨，你的头发颜色真好看。”麦克布朗兴奋和马尔福握了握手。“我是麦克布朗，这地方酷毙了，不是吗？”  
“布朗先生，借一步说话可以吗？”马尔福对这个麻瓜无比的严肃。  
韦斯莱笑话店里实在没有一个安静的地方，马尔福好不容易和麦克布朗走到楼梯下暂时把小巫师们的欢笑和尖叫隔绝在外时，一个圆脸的小男孩头朝下脚朝上，尖叫着被甩到了楼梯栏杆上，露出一双蓝色的圆眼睛，和楼梯下的马尔福四目相对。  
马尔福挑了挑眉，小男孩瑟缩着头请求他。“先生，可以帮我一下吗？”  
“哇，这太酷了，他身后有什么钢丝在吊着他吗？”麦克布朗惊奇的问。  
马尔福掏出魔杖，用了一个无声的咒语，小男孩慢慢的在空中旋转了一圈，落在了地上。他几乎在脚刚碰到地板的那一刻，匆匆对马尔福说了声谢谢，就立刻跑到另一边，和一个黑头发男孩开心的说起话来。  
“布朗先生，我是魔法部逆转偶发事件小组的巫师，由于不明原因，骑士公交错误的被麻瓜拦住，并带您来到了对角巷。如果您不介意的话，可以跟我描述一下您今天的情况吗？”马尔福平静的说。  
麦克布朗显得很吃惊，关于马尔福说的巫师，麻瓜，魔法部之类的。“哇，你们可真像一回事儿，先生……”  
“德拉科马尔福。”  
“马尔福先生，那么我们找一个地方坐下说吧，我可以给你们节目一些反馈。”麦克布朗说着就要把手搭在马尔福肩上。  
噼啪一声。马尔福带着麦克布朗在破釜酒吧出现了。白天的破釜酒吧冷冷清清，消瘦干瘪的酒吧老板汤姆弓着腰欢迎马尔福，“尊敬的马尔福先生，您来的真早。需要点什么？”  
他说话的期间两张椅子自己从桌子上翻转落在了地上，一块灰白色的抹布仿佛有无形的手控制着一样几下就把两张椅子和附近得的吧台桌面擦的干干净净。  
“两杯黄油啤酒。”马尔福看向一脸呆滞的麦克布朗，慢斯条理的解开了西装的一颗扣子，面对着他坐下了。“布朗先生，请坐。”  
“刚才发生了什么？”麦克布朗扶着吧台坐了下来。  
“幻影移形，是一种巫师能随心所欲在自己想象的地方显形的魔法。现在，布朗先生，请您详细说一说今早您是怎么拦下骑士公共汽车的。”马尔福从西装内侧的口袋里拿出了一沓洁白细腻的便笺纸，和一支深绿色的羽毛笔。他一松手，纸笔刷的一下半悬在空中。“这是必要的记录，希望您不介意。”  
“哦，好吧。”麦克布朗说。“今天早上我从贝克酒吧出来，你知道的，宿醉之后人的脑子总是有些不清楚。我大概是走到了什么巴士站的地方，一辆红色的巴士突然就出现在我面前，说什么可以带我去任何想去的地方。我就上了车。我的上帝，那车可是我坐过最猛的巴士！总之可能是因为我吞了一粒安眠药，哦，因为我有一些睡眠的问题，医生给我开了一些处方药可以帮助我睡眠。其实我不该说的，不过，去他的，我在魔法世界。也许有什么魔法可以让苏西回到我的身边。苏西，我的一生最爱，因为我酗酒的毛病离开了我，她走了之后我晚上总是梦到她，她真是可爱，我希望我不止在梦里可以见到她……”  
汤姆端着两杯冒着气泡的黄油啤酒，麦克接了过来，猛地喝了一口。“这真好喝。总之，因为我睡眠上的一点问题，上了那辆车后我就吃了一片药，然后不知道怎么就到了一条奇怪的巷子，真该让你看看他们都穿着什么奇奇怪怪的衣服。我走啊走啊，突然看到了一面五光十色的橱窗，于是我走了进去，嘿，那儿可真是有趣，人能在天花板上走路，还有那些可爱的毛茸茸的小球！然后我见到了你，马尔福，兄弟，你好酷啊，可以瞬移！你一定要教教我！我可以出现在苏西身边，只要她一声呼唤。”  
马尔福用着完美的仪态和重组的耐心听完了麻瓜麦克的一番言论。虽然这对他毫无用处，麦克既没有说出他是因为什么拦下了原本只有巫师才能拦下的骑士公共汽车，也说不清楚怎么出现在对角巷。  
他用魔杖把便笺和羽毛笔收回了外套内侧的口袋。接下来的事并不需要被记录在案。  
“布朗先生，很抱歉，我需要获得您大脑里的一些东西。这是工作，请您理解。”他将桌上的空杯子变成一个细长的玻璃容器，而后将魔杖抵向布朗金发下的额角。一串银白色的透明丝线随着马尔福向后移动的手被从布朗的头脑里缓缓的拉了出来，像一团飞絮，落入玻璃长管里。  
布朗双眼发直的看着马尔福做了这一切。  
“谢谢你的配合，现在只需要对你的记忆做一些简单的修改，魔法部的工作就完成了。”马尔福把自己的那杯黄油啤酒也推向了麦克布朗，他还有一个问题想要问他。“布朗先生，我有一个私人的问题想请教您。”  
“问吧！“麦克布朗大手重重的派上马尔福的肩膀。  
“你提到的可以帮助睡眠的药，是在麻瓜的医院取得的吗？“马尔福从布朗的话里找到了一个他感兴趣的东西，圣芒戈医院没能治疗他多梦少眠的症状，按照这个麻瓜所说，麻瓜的医院似乎也有一些出奇的成就。  
麦克布朗露出了一个大大的微笑，“也遇到感情问题了？“


	13. （十三）你个麻瓜知道什么？

（十三）你个麻瓜知道什么？  
伦敦，破釜酒吧。

“不是。”马尔福招招手，让汤姆再端一杯黄油啤酒给麦克布朗。  
麦克有些出神的看着不远处自动打扫的拖把和扫帚，心不在焉的说。“我明白，马尔福？对吧。我们都爱上了一个对我们爱答不理的女人，苏西一开始也对我很热情的，是我对她态度总是不好。”  
马尔福看着麻瓜又灌下了一大杯黄油啤酒，还是没有说到重点。他只好再次提醒，“布朗先生，关于你提到的药……”  
“对，没错。唑吡坦是个神奇的药片儿，需要医生的处方。“麦克似乎又醉了，含混着说。  
马尔福斜睨着这个麻瓜，听他说话真是一种折磨。  
“医生可不会轻易给你开这个药，有许多人攒起这种药片，存在家里，一旦发生什么事情，就会吞下一把自杀。”麦克布朗还在喋喋不休。  
马尔福在心里想着，只要给麻瓜医生一个简单的混淆咒，或者击昏他用飞来咒就能简单的拿到这种神奇的药片。  
“当我去的时候，我告诉医生，自从苏西离开我后我几乎每晚都要梦到和她在一起的日子，除了威士忌和安定剂，几乎没有别的能让我好好睡一觉的办法。”麦克说，“你都梦见什么呢？”  
“只是一些过去的事情。”马尔福简短的回答，他已经打算给这个麻瓜一个击昏咒，然后修改他的记忆把他送回麻瓜的世界了。  
“我打赌他们都和同一个女孩有关。如果我对了，马尔福，你就要再买一杯酒给我。这太好喝了。”麦克端着空空如也的啤酒杯，冲着马尔福说。  
“不是。”马尔福掏出了魔杖。  
麦克却出其意料的抓住了他的手，不依不饶的说。“你在说谎，马尔福！”  
“请放开我，布朗先生。”马尔福发现麦克的力气出奇的大，他居然没办法挣脱他的钳制。该死的只会使蛮力的麻瓜！  
“告诉我，你梦到什么，我就放开你。”麦克坚持。  
马尔福只好回答，“我梦到几年前在学校的事情，那是一段困难的时光。“  
“那她呢？”麦克问。  
“她和我算是同学吧。”马尔福随口说。  
麦克的手慢慢放松了，“你一定是爱上了她，就像我爱着苏西一样。上帝，她在梦里是那么的可人……”  
“恕我直言，布朗先生，我们的情况并无相同之处。我没有爱上出现在我梦里的女孩。”马尔福下定决心不再听麻瓜的醉话，他站了起来，魔杖对准了麦克。  
麦克看着他，笑着说。“我打赌我们是一样的。”  
你个麻瓜你知道什么！  
马尔福挑了挑眉毛，“布朗先生，根据魔法部的规定我必须送您回到麻瓜世界，请原谅。”  
魔杖顶端发出一道白色的光芒击中了麦克布朗的前胸，他重重的撞上了吧台，然后身子一歪，倒在了深色的木质桌面上。  
马尔福对他的记忆做了修改，让他以为自己醉酒后在街头睡着了，之后幻影移形把麦克布朗留在了他昨晚宿醉的酒吧后门外。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
马尔福庄园。书房。  
马尔福从麦克布朗的记忆中找到了他上车前的一幕，显然，麦克布朗并非独自一人，他和一位围着绿色围巾的女士一起上了骑士公交，然后麦克布朗睡着了。  
在对角巷下车时他已经是独自一人。马尔福在麦克布朗的记忆里逗留了好一会儿，没有找到绿色围巾女士的信息，最终从冥想盆中抬起了头。  
他在便笺上修改了麦克布朗口述的经历和他非法取得记忆中的细微差别，满意的点了点头。  
而后，他看着桌角上白色药瓶，沉思了起来。  
墙上华丽的钟表才走到十点，马尔福最后从白色药瓶里倒出了一片，怀疑的用红茶吞服了下去。  
然后他靠在椅背上，盯着墙上的花纹。  
一分钟，  
三分钟，  
十分钟，  
二十分钟，  
马尔福突然感觉到他的大脑在下沉。  
在意识暂时离开之前，马尔福露出了一个微笑，他终于能睡个好觉了。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
赫敏趁着中午的时间带着在她偶尔光顾的麻瓜咖啡厅买的三明治和果汁来到圣芒戈魔法伤病医院探望艾格尼丝。  
“赫敏，亲爱的，你太体贴了。”艾格尼丝躺在床上，她今早在家里意外摔倒，还好在她所住的房间到处都有触发圣芒戈医院紧急救护的门钥匙，艾格尼丝的背摔得很重，如果不是抓到了门钥匙，她很有可能在独居的房间里躺上好几个小时。  
赫敏替她整理了整理一遍凌乱的床头柜的桌面。“艾格尼丝，如果你需要，我可以每天下班来照顾你。”  
“亲爱的，不要担心，医院的护士会把我照顾得很好的。你应该好好工作，我知道他们一定把我的工作丢给了你，可怜的女孩，让德拉科多为你分担分担。”艾格尼丝微笑着拒绝了赫敏的好意。  
赫敏不再坚持。“我能处理好办公室的工作，想休息多久就休息多久，艾格尼丝。”  
“和德拉科出了什么问题吗？亲爱的，我以为他是你的男朋友呢。”艾格尼丝关切的问。  
赫敏说，“你误会了，马尔福和我只是普通同事。”  
“亲爱的，我见过很多巫师，你和德拉科之间有非比寻常的联系。你们总是关注着彼此，昨天你们不是还一起出去吃晚餐了吗？”艾格尼丝说。  
赫敏偏过头，看着医院墙上的电灯开关。  
她沉默了那么一小会儿，但艾格尼丝的年龄足够大了，等赫敏开口的时候，她依旧的保持着关切的笑容。“我不知道，他似乎不喜欢我。”  
“相信我，亲爱的，德拉科只是不清楚自己的心意。”艾格尼丝伸手覆上了赫敏放在床边的手。“他还是个男孩，你看他的那些恶作剧。“  
赫敏忍不住笑了出声，她一直以为马尔福的小小恶作剧艾格尼丝没有注意到，没想到艾格尼丝什么也看到了。“是啊。”  
“我认为你应该等德拉科想清楚了，过度的主动有时会适得其反。”艾格尼丝又说。  
赫敏点头，没有说出她已经准备在逆转偶发事件小组的交流结束前都保持看不见马尔福的状态。  
她也有自己的骄傲。  
对一个马尔福有感觉已经够糟了，被马尔福拒绝更是难以想象的糟糕。  
艾格尼丝是个体贴的女士，她和赫敏谈起了麻瓜世界的午餐是多么的方便快捷。  
等到赫敏要离开去国王十字车站工作的时候，艾格尼丝温柔的嘱咐她。“不要工作的太辛苦，有空的时候再来看我。”


	14. 14

（十四）和我谈谈  
2003年，8月22日，魔法部。  
早上的魔法部是一天当中最拥挤的时候，赫敏进入电梯后，马尔福也提着个公文包走了进来。  
他看起来似乎休息的很好，似乎从几天前马尔福处理完那个麻瓜的事件后，他脸上的倦色就一扫而空。  
赫敏不知道这是好事还是坏事，因为马尔福又开始捉弄她了。  
不过这次赫敏选择完全的无视他。  
希望这会使马尔福能正常一点，赫敏拉着电梯里的拉环，想着。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
在办公室的早上整理报告的中途，赫敏注意到马尔福鬼鬼祟祟的靠近了她的办公桌。不过赫敏下定决心在剩下的几天不得不一起工作的日子，她要百分百隔绝马尔福的强烈意愿，她选择了无视。  
令她高兴的是，片刻后飞入办公室的纸飞机上，哈利熟悉的字迹写着，罗恩从罗马尼亚回来休息几天，中午他们会来接赫敏一起回韦斯莱家一起吃饭。  
赫敏打开抽屉想要找一张纸给哈利写回信，一个空白的信封出现在了她的视线里。  
她看了一眼在读报的马尔福的侧影，犹豫着还是拆开了信。  
烫着金边的信纸上写着一句，“我很抱歉最近的种种行为，拜托你和我谈谈。D· M`”  
赫敏盯着信反复看了好几遍，不知道马尔福究竟是什么意思，她一把把信塞进了抽屉的深处。拿出一张普通的白色信纸给哈利写回信。  
“哈利：请在11:55分和我会面，期待见到你和罗恩。 赫敏。“  
她吹了吹半干的墨水，而后拿出魔杖对着信纸施了个简单的变形术，一个淡紫色的纸飞机仿佛随着风一般飘飘摇摇的升到了半空中，从马尔福的头顶飞过，噌的一下窜出了办公室。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

在11:45分的时候赫敏结束了早上的整理工作，她把办公桌恢复整齐，而后从串珠小包里掏出了一面镜子，对着阳光仔细的用魔杖平顺她的头发，确认它们都乖顺的贴在脑后。赫敏收起了镜子，又在串珠小包里拨弄了一会儿，找出一颗糖果，拨开放进了嘴里。  
清凉的味道一下让她的大脑苏醒了很多。  
赫敏看了看墙上的挂钟，她决定提前一些离开，到电梯间等候哈利和罗恩的到来。  
赫敏站了起来，提着包向门口走去。但她未能如愿。  
“你在干什么？”赫敏回头看着马尔福抓着她手腕，因为太过用力而发青的指节，终于说出了自从那天晚餐不愉快的结束后，对马尔福的第一句话。  
“为什么不回我的信？”马尔福问。  
赫敏甩了甩手腕，想要挣开。“我觉得那很滑稽！我们相距没有一米！”  
马尔福皱着眉说，“可你有三四天不同我说一句话了。”  
“我以为我们不应该和彼此交谈，现在放开我。”赫敏又使劲的要从马尔福的手里解救出她的手腕。  
没想到马尔福突然放开，她反而因为用力过猛不稳的向后倒去。  
还好马尔福及时的扶了一把她。  
赫敏站稳后抚了抚衣服上不存在的褶皱。  
“我不明白。“马尔福说。  
赫敏勾了勾唇角，讥讽的说。“你又不明白了？好吧，我觉得在你拒绝和我约会之后，我和你再有工作之外的交往会很尴尬。现在明白了吗？如果可以，请停止你那些奇怪的行为。”  
“格兰杰，。“马尔福闷声说。”那晚我只是心情不好，你知道的，部里的人因为这次国王十字车站的事对我有一些看法，我的情绪有些失控了。在我们的晚餐中我很享受。我们可以再出去吗？“  
赫敏紧绷着下巴，她愤恨自己因为马尔福的低声下气而心软。  
马尔福又说，“是你提出要和我谈谈的，只要我需要。“  
赫敏没有立刻回答，办公室外传来罗恩久违的声音。“赫敏！“  
赫敏回头，看到门外哈利警惕的看着她和马尔福，而罗恩先是兴奋的向她招手，在看清马尔福的脸后也收起了笑容。  
毕竟他一直对她糟透了。  
罗恩的样子像是要冲过来了一样。赫敏只好对马尔福说，“ 马尔福，我们下午再谈好吗，我必须要先走了。”  
马尔福皱了皱眉，他极不情愿的说。“下午见。”  
赫敏对他点点头算作回答，而后急忙往哈利和罗恩的方向走去了。  
没等她走进罗恩就怪声道。“赫敏，你和马尔福怎么碰到的！”  
“罗恩，马尔福和我都被交换到了珀西手下工作。”赫敏简短的回答了罗恩。”  
罗恩在一边继续说，“什么，珀西居然没有告诉我！赫敏，马尔福没有欺负你吧！”  
哈利和赫敏放开了彼此，哈利笑着说。“罗恩，小点声，我们先去餐厅，赫敏一定饿了，我也是。”  
罗恩鼓着脸，似乎还想说什么。“好吧，你带赫敏幻影移形，我们在对角巷见。”  
说着他就在原地缩成一团消失了。  
哈利伸出手，赫敏握住了他干燥温暖的手。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

午饭时罗恩除了抱怨珀西居然安排赫敏和马尔福在一个办公室工作外，一直在讲他和哥哥查理在罗马尼亚帮助一条中国火龙的事，哈利和她几乎插不上话。  
等到该送她回去上班时，哈利邀请她晚上到格里莫广场来，他会准备些吃的，三个人好好聊一聊。  
赫敏当然答应了。  
回到魔法部赫敏坐电梯的中途又想到了马尔福。   
她走进了偶然事件逆转小组的办公室。  
她来的有些迟了，不过办公室里没有几个人，珀西似乎出去了，赫敏在剩余的几张桌子上寻找马尔福的身影。  
背后突然传来他的声音。“你回来了。”  
赫敏转头差点撞到他的下巴，她往后退了一步，马尔福用他会说话的蓝灰色眼睛看着她。  
“格兰杰。我想要和你一起执行任务。”  
赫敏没想到他会说这样的话，她愣了一下，她还没想好关于如何拒绝他要谈谈的要求，“好吧，如果你愿意的话,今天下午我们可以一起去审查一下国王十字车站的事故处理结果。”  
“好的。”马尔福点了点头。  
赫敏感觉气氛有些紧张，她也说了一句“好的”就走回了自己办公桌上。

马尔福从中午目送黄金三人组离开，到他看到赫敏的身影出现在办公室里，他的脑海里就想爆炸了一大团烟花，他不能思考，只有一个疯狂的念头，他想要她。  
等他见到赫敏时，他又想把自己这段时间的所思所想一股脑的倾诉给她，又怕自己说的太多会让她更加远离自己。  
梅林知道他用了多大的力气才跟她说了那么一句话，那样一个请求。  
还好她答应了，她是不是也没有那么讨厌他呢。  
他发现自己在脑海中勾勒出了赫敏，她在微笑，令人难以移开注意的，是她那温柔、安详而诚实的眼神。特别是在不久前小巷里，她的微笑，多么美妙的时光。  
如果他没有蠢到毁了它的话。  
马尔福不知道自己坐到办公桌后干了什么，可能回了简讯，可能答应了参加潘西帕金森的婚礼，可能一直在等赫敏叫他。  
“马尔福。”  
他的思绪瞬间落在了地上。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
赫敏处理好了今天的文书工作，她犹豫了一会儿，还是决定叫上马尔福一起，毕竟她答应过他的。  
马尔福今天怪怪的，不，马尔福就从来没有不怪过。她想着这些，猝不及防的撞进了他的眼睛里。  
像船头那盏幽幽的灯。  
“我忙完了，你不介意的话我们现在出发吧。”  
马尔福嗯了一声，然后站起来用魔杖点了点椅背上浅灰色的西装外套，衣服套在了他的身上。他又整理了一下袖口，确定它们都整整齐齐的贴合住外套边。之后他把魔杖插在了外套内侧靠近左胸的口袋里。  
他整理好了自己，看向了赫敏。  
赫敏这才发现自己一直盯着他，她连忙低头把自己的外套和褐色小包都拎在手里。  
他们的工作很简单，就是在九又四分之三站台旁边观察穿过魔法入口的巫师是否有意外情况发生，而麻瓜们是否察觉到这个隐秘的站台存在。  
赫敏把目光放在了不远处依偎着的一对年轻情侣身上。  
“格兰杰，我想我欠你一句道歉。”马尔福突然在她耳边说。“那天晚上，我的态度不好，我想我们还是可以一起出去的对吗？”  
赫敏没有回答，她转过头看着马尔福的脸，马尔福真是让她捉摸不透。在此刻她甚至不知道他是又在撩拨她，还是别的什么。


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）“温柔的靠近”  
赫敏有时候会因为自己恼人的个性而苦恼。比如在霍格沃茨的时候，她坚持要监督哈利和罗恩自己写完两卷羊皮纸的作业，但如果他们稍微对她甜言蜜语一些，赫敏最终还是会借给哈利“参考”自己的作业，或者替罗恩“检查“一下他的。  
现在面对马尔福，赫敏又有了这种感觉。  
她无声的对自己说，赫敏，是你提出要谈谈的，和他谈谈没什么的对吗，这不代表你们有什么除了谈谈之外的关系。  
“我想是的。”赫敏说服了自己，没费什么力气。  
马尔福露出了一个笑容，他看起来是真的很开心。“今天晚上可以吗？”  
赫敏简直不忍心拒绝他。“我已经有约了。”  
“哦。”  
赫敏说，“周六怎么样？”  
“周六我和几个巫师约好了要打一场魁地奇，我怕这会耽误到很晚。”马尔福的声音里还有一丝沮丧，“也许我可以取消它。”  
“不！不需要。”赫敏立刻说，马尔福积极的让她有些害怕了。“周天呢，原本我要去看爸爸妈妈，但我想他们不会介意我周六去。”

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
2003年8月24日，周天晚，某餐厅外，小巷，9:00。  
赫敏在清醒理智的时候会视为命运给她开的一个小玩笑，就在五天前的这个晚上，在这里她以为马尔福对她没有感觉，有些失望的回到家里，决定克服这份奇怪的情绪。  
但现在，马尔福微醺的面庞，和他温柔的注视着她的动作，都让赫敏明白，她永远不会出错，即使在感情上。  
“我想我们该各自回家了。”赫敏不希望这一切发展的太快，她对着马尔福微笑着道别。  
马尔福温柔但不容拒绝的拉住了赫敏的手腕，赫敏忍不住战栗了一下。  
和那天在办公室里，他充满急迫的紧攥不同，甚至和第一天在海德公园一起幻影移形时的随心所欲不同，这一刻的马尔福让赫敏感到前所未有的陌生。  
他的淡的如同铂金的眉毛，他深邃的灰蓝色眼眸，他泛着粉红的两颊，还有那两片微微张开的嘴唇，正缓缓的靠近着她。  
当赫敏感觉到马尔福温柔的贴上了她的唇角时，她忍不住向他靠近了一些。  
这是一个有伪装性的吻。  
一开始轻柔而缓慢，很快就变得急迫而具有侵略性，赫敏要用力的勾着马尔福的脖子才能不让自己的力气流失的太快。  
她在这间隙还在品味他的感觉，让她吃惊的是她居然因为和马尔福的亲昵而感到由衷的喜悦。

不过当赫敏感觉到马尔福的手挤进了进了她的紧身牛仔裤里，她吓了一跳。  
“你在做什么！”  
赫敏用力推开了他。  
她好像要绊倒似的，用脚在墙面上狠狠的磕了两下，连忙从他身边溜了过去， 向旁边挪出了两个人的距离。  
马尔福迷茫的问，“我以为你想…”  
“OMG，我没有想过这样！”赫敏高声说。  
“我很抱歉，可是是你……”马尔福的西装外套皱了起来，赫敏想是她太用力的抓着他后背的错。  
但她还是鼓着脸说，“是，我说谈谈！不是让你的手这么快的塞进我的裤子里！”  
“抱歉，抱歉。”赫敏这时居然在想这是她有史以来听到马尔福道歉最多的一天。  
她整理了一下头发，“如果你不介意的话，请你离开！”  
“好的，当然。”马尔福忙不迭的点头。他向后退了一步，又看着赫敏问，“格兰杰，我们可以再出来的对吗？我的意思是，我不会再做不合适的举止了。”  
“顺其自然吧。”赫敏平复了呼吸，尽量正常的回答他。  
“明天见。”马尔福最后说了一句，在赫敏的面前幻影移形了。  
“再见。”赫敏看着空气中飘落的一丝浅金色的头发，伸手想要把它拖在掌心里。  
多么美好的一个夜晚。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
马尔福幻影移形在小巷的另一头时，他把自己藏在了墙角的阴影处，偷偷的看着还站在原地的赫敏。  
他在刚才幻影移形的一瞬间，他决定回到这条小巷。  
在这一刻他没有想过自己可能因为幻影移形失败而承受某种可怕的后果，只是又想再看她一眼。  
这并不是因为赫敏非常美丽，也不是因为她有着多优美的身姿，而是因为她在方才和他亲吻时，她的脸上有一种特别温柔亲切的表情，当他望着她那双在浓密睫毛下变得闪闪有神的棕色眼眸，她正用一种足以醉人的眼神看着他，仿佛在诉说什么似的。  
当她因为他不恰当的举动推开他的时候，赫敏善良的眼睛和还没有失去上扬的弧度的红唇之间有着一股压抑着的活泼生气，似乎她身上充满了喜悦，按捺不住要从她那闪亮的眼神里流露出来。  
马尔福敏锐的注意到她在有意的掩饰自己眼中的光彩，然而它禁不住在隐隐的笑意中出现。  
他在暗处看着她伸出了手，小心翼翼的握住了什么东西，而后消失在昏暗的灯光下。

直到夜晚的寒意爬上马尔福的腿骨和膝盖，他才回到了马尔福庄园。  
睡前的那么一小会儿，马尔福只想快点到明天，见到赫敏。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

周一早上，赫敏和马尔福在办公室里尽量的保持距离，不让来办公室里提交上周工作报告的同事们察觉他们异样的情况，至少赫敏是这么想的。  
她很快的把自己投入到了工作之中，没有注意到马尔福的目光几乎很少从她身上离开。  
等到她的脑后被什么东西击中时，赫敏转身，只看到马尔福若无其事的靠在椅背上读什么文件。  
她捡起来地上的小纸团儿，烫金的白色信纸，十分马尔福作风。  
赫敏把它展开，纸上黑色的线条画着两个小人儿，一个短发男士的穿着西装革履，正对身边挽着发的女士伸出手，不知道马尔福用了什么魔法，纸上的小人儿一直在重复拉起手的动作，而在他们的头顶，圆圈框起来的部分写着。“一起午饭？”  
赫敏忍不住微笑起来，她走到办公桌旁，拿起羽毛笔在上面写下，“我来决定去哪吃。”  
然后她把信纸团成一团，瞄准马尔福金色的脑袋，用力的扔了出去。


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）无痕伸展咒  
直到了周五晚上，赫敏和马尔福在逆转偶发事件小组的同事们为他们举行的送别派对上，隔着酒吧的人群突然找到彼此的他们，同时的回忆起了过去美妙的一周。  
如果让十几岁的赫敏去思考，她一定不会相信有一天，赫敏格兰杰会和德拉科马尔福约会。  
不过上帝的安排没人能预料的到，或者说梅林的安排。  
她举起还剩了一点点杯底的樱桃酒，仰头喝下了这个夜晚最后一点的香甜。

派对过后，赫敏和巫师们依次拥抱告别，并且每人送上了一份SPEW的徽章和宣传单。  
在告别最后一个同事后，赫敏抓起串珠小包摇摇晃晃的走到灯下的吧台准备结账。  
她也许是有些醉了，在什么都有的包里怎么也找不到支票簿。  
“让我来。”马尔福的声音在身后出现的一瞬间，赫敏看到随着魔杖挥舞而出现的一堆金闪闪的加隆。老板汤姆躬着腰笑眯眯的伸手把金加隆向怀里拦，赫敏急着伸手去拦。  
“不要急。”马尔福抓着她的手，坐在了赫敏左边的吧椅上。他把魔杖对准了赫敏的串珠小包，“钱袋飞来。”  
没有反应。马尔福又一个字一个字的念了一遍。  
赫敏歪着头笑了，她把手从马尔福的手里抽了出来，她的手背因此被他右手上的戒指划出了一条浅浅的红痕。“在麻瓜的世界，我们装钱的是钱夹。”她反握住马尔福的手，说，“是钱夹飞来。”  
这次一个棕色的皮夹从串珠小包的开口飞了出来，落在了吧台的桌边上。  
赫敏抽出支票簿开了一张一半数额的支票，在马尔福挑眉的表情下她不得不解释，“韦斯莱先生说服了古灵阁学习麻瓜银行系统，允许使用支票簿。这样更方便，不过据我所知，大部分巫师都觉得这个方法不怎么靠谱。“她把支票递给了汤姆，”我们分摊。”  
“好的，格兰杰小姐，马尔福先生。”汤姆收下了赫敏的支票，马尔福的一部分金币被他用魔杖分出了一部分退还给了他。  
赫敏把钱夹收回串珠小包，然后把它挂在手腕上，一只手撑着头，侧身靠在吧台上，打量着马尔福。  
他挥了挥魔杖收回金币，避开了赫敏有关麻瓜银行的问题，显然自从那顿赫敏决定的披萨店午餐，让马尔福先生对麻瓜世界的抗拒更深了一些。  
他清了清嗓子，说。“你的无痕伸展咒用的很不错。”  
“那只是我在六年级的暑假做的，在我们不在学校的期间，它帮了很大的忙。不过你还没见过我无痕伸展咒最新的成果。”赫敏骄傲的抬起了下巴。  
“我很乐意去欣赏一番。”马尔福说。  
“今晚？”赫敏反问。  
“为什么不呢？”马尔福挑了挑眉。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
伦敦，某公寓外。  
马尔福落在这个寂静的麻瓜公寓外的街道时，他忍不住把赫敏向怀里拉了拉。  
她今晚穿着一件白色的无袖衬衫，扣子只解开了一颗，非常赫敏格兰杰，黑丝绒半裙从被风吹开的褐色外套里飘出一角。  
发式依旧是简单的挽了起来，只有脑后和两鬓那些可爱的发卷时时垂落下来，衬托出她的美丽来，修长的脖颈上带着一条珍珠项链。  
马尔福被赫敏带着从墙外的楼梯上爬了几层楼，他一直看着她棕色头发间束着的那条三色花带，没有注意到什么时候她已经打开了一扇窗户，灵巧的钻了进去，回头在向他招手。  
马尔福没有想太多，就拉着她的手钻进了赫敏的公寓。  
一入眼是一张棕色的皮质沙发，上面铺着一条毛茸茸的毯子。  
赫敏把外套随手丢在上面，马尔福还没来的及看清整个公寓的全貌，他就又被他拉着穿过了一扇破旧的小门。事实上他以为那是墙上的奇怪装饰。  
不过下一秒，马尔福忍不住惊呼了出声。  
脚下柔软的草坪，细碎的小石子，清凉的晚风送来的淡淡柑橘香气混合着樱桃酒的清甜，还有远方若隐若现的山峰，以及一潭幽幽的湖水里倒悬着的半个月亮。  
“你真是这世界上最有天赋的女巫！”马尔福看到赫敏的眼睛里有炙热的光在颤动，弯弯的嘴唇不由自主的露出激动的微笑。  
她拉着他向湖边的的树小跑过去，马尔福甚至能感受到有些过高的草坪在摩擦他的裤脚。这一切太真实了，是的，一个无痕伸展咒可以延伸出额外的空间，但要在这里创造出这样一个宁谧精致的环境，一定是美丽又高深的魔法。  
他们靠着树干在马尔福的黑色外套上坐下，赫敏指着那片湖说。“你一定想不到这是怎么创造出来的，半年前卢娜的朋友提到他爷爷有一只神奇的手提箱，里面有一年四季的景象，我就想在这里创造出一个类似的地方。一开始只有一棵树，和远方的山，清水如泉可变不出这么大一片湖水，至于月亮，卢娜用一种古老的魔法在反复刻画了很多遍，才绘出了一个让我们都喜欢的形状……”  
马尔福不禁陶醉在这一片美景中，他更陶醉在赫敏这种全新的模样里。  
他稍稍低下头，像是要扑倒在她身上时，一下子把她后面还没来得及分享的愉快经历吞进了这个狂热的吻里。


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）叫我德拉科  
马尔福不知道自己在寻找什么，他和赫敏的呼吸纠缠了好一会儿之后，他捧着她的头，注视了好一会儿，赫敏用一双湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，仿佛要有什么问题呼之欲出。  
她忽然将脸凑了过来，用张开的笑盈盈的嘴唇很快的吻了吻他的眼睛和嘴，就把他推开来。  
“为什么停下来？”赫敏问。  
马尔福不知道自己现在是什么表情，他能听到耳朵里呼之欲出的心跳声。他舔了舔下唇，说。“我不知道这是不是你想要的，已经很晚了。”  
“你解开了我的衬衫，我们现在躺在一个美丽的地方。”赫敏一面说，一面躺在了身后的草地上，“我想做你现在想做的。”  
魔法世界里有着各种各样的奇迹，有时候它会美妙到挑战你的极限。  
马尔福不愿意承认，但数天以来，他的梦境都在提示他，这就是他想要的。  
当一切美好停止的时候，他脸色苍白，下颌发颤，赫敏那一直骄傲的高昂着的头，现在却羞于抬起，埋在他的肩上。  
他扶在她腰间，另一只手竭力的想去够地上散落的衣物。  
她伏在他的身上，止不住的颤抖，马尔福把赫敏的裙子盖在她的腰上，低声恳请她镇静一些。  
最后，她勉强控制住自己，站起身说她要回房间睡了。  
她垂着头，走了一步，又从外套下伸出手，“你也一起来吗？”  
马尔福抓住那只手，随着她慢慢的离开了湖边。草地比马尔福庄园华贵的地毯还要柔软，马尔福在穿过小门的前一刻，轻轻转动魔杖，地上开出了各色的魔法花朵。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
赫敏在第二天早上醒来时，她看到马尔福穿戴整齐，拿着一枝蓝色的玫瑰坐在她的床边。  
她漾开一抹笑意，把手从被子里拿了出来，找到了他放在一边的手。“我不知道你还没离开。”  
“我想在上班前见到你。”马尔福热辣辣的看着她。  
赫敏从床上坐起来，笑着说。“哇，看看这是马尔福少爷在说话吗。”  
“叫我德拉科。”马尔福满怀柔情的望着她。  
赫敏忍不住脸红起来。她拿过床边的晨衣披在身上，从马尔福的手里拿过那朵小花，放在鼻尖嗅了嗅，而后冲着他笑了笑，“谢谢你，德拉科。”闪身进了盥洗室。  
等到她收拾好头发走到卧室的衣橱前挑衣服时，赫敏吃惊的发现马尔福还坐在床边。  
她决意暂时忽视这个不改出现在房间里的“不速之客”。  
她绕到床的另一边，从床头柜子的抽屉里拿出一双长筒袜。窗边放着一把椅子，赫敏坐在边上，一只手抓起一只袜子，另一周伸进去把它捅成圆筒状，接着就弯下腰把袜子套上，而后提上大腿。她的身子又弯向另一边，把袜子扣在吊带袜上。  
最后，赫敏抽出枕头下的魔杖，对着衣柜轻轻点了点，一条浅蓝色的裙子飘了出来，她站起身背对着马尔福脱下了晨衣，把裙子从头顶套了上去。  
腰部的金属拉链冰冰的，赫敏用手轻轻按了一会儿，才腾出手把头发从领口拿出来。  
她转过头，直直的看尽了马尔福灰蓝色的眼睛里。  
在那么短短的几秒钟，赫敏以为在马尔福的眼睛里看到了一种她不曾期待过的情绪。  
很快，她扬起了一抹笑容，邀请马尔福到厨房一起吃一些牛奶和面包。  
在餐桌上赫敏回答了马尔福关于她为什么不用魔法来做饭的问题。“我认为我们在力所能及的事上应该尽可能的避免使用魔法，这样有利于巫师和麻瓜的互相理解。”  
“这是一种不错的观点。”马尔福喝下了一杯麻瓜超市售卖的零售牛奶，点点头表示赞同。  
赫敏又给他添了半杯，并且叮嘱他吃一些三明治。“空腹喝牛奶，你得小心幻影移形后会把它吐出来。马尔……德拉科。”  
“谢谢，赫敏。”马尔福像惯常那样扬起眉毛。  
赫敏惊讶于她的名字如此自然的说了出来，虽然在昨天晚上马尔福喊了数不清的赫敏，不过依然。  
惊讶！  
她吃掉了盘子里最后的一角三明治，不赞同的看了一眼马尔福留下大半的食物，挥了挥魔杖，把杯子和碗碟收进了水槽里。  
“为什么我们不用飞路网去魔法部？”在出门前马尔福又一次提问。  
赫敏瞥了他一眼。“因为飞路网会留下记录，我不想在回法律执行司的第一天就被追问，为什么德拉科马尔福在我的公寓里过夜了。”  
“那么我猜测我要暂时做赫敏格兰杰小姐的秘密情人。”马尔福笑了起来。  
赫敏因为“lover”这个词红着脸说。“闭嘴。”  
抓起了马尔福的胳膊，在公寓门外幻影移形。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
赫敏在回到法律执行司的第三天，敏锐的发现她被排除在了新的工作任务之外。  
不同于在逆转偶发事件小组，赫敏在发现这个情况的十分钟后，就敲开了司长的办公室。韦斯莱先生，正埋头在一堆文件里，见到赫敏进来，他猛地站了起来，伸出双臂想要拥抱她，却不慎撞翻了最上面的一堆文件。  
赫敏快速的把文件规整到一边，在亚瑟韦斯莱赞赏的目光下和他拥抱了一下。落座后问“韦斯莱先生，我并没有任何对您不敬的意思，请问您，为什么我没有被安排到最新的工作中？”  
亚瑟韦斯莱隔着桌子，他吞吞吐吐的说。“是这样的……赫敏，迪歌告诉我了一些情况。”  
“什么情况会影响我的工作呢？”赫敏继续问。  
亚瑟韦斯莱说。“迪歌之前负责针对国王十字车站恶性决斗事件时曾经对德拉科马尔福展开过调查，嗯……，他私下告诉我，之所以特别调查小组放弃了对马尔福的调查，是因为其中一位负责监视马尔福的巫师发现了你在和他约会。”  
赫敏一下子站了起来。  
亚瑟韦斯莱急忙说。“我知道这不是真的，但在司里消息已经传开了，部长要求我们尽全力废除那些对纯血统有利的旧法律，司里的一些巫师认为这时候你可能会因为和马尔福的关系而手下留情，因此我们没有给你分派工作。虽然我完全相信你有能力处理它，但部长是这项工作的直接领导，我已经递交了报告，希望他能出面恢复你的工作。”  
“谢谢您，韦斯莱先生。”赫敏憋了一口气，僵硬的坐了下来。  
亚瑟韦斯莱笑眯眯的说。“赫敏，我是说，马尔福家的小子和你、罗恩、哈利一直不怎么友好，梅林知道他们是怎么传出这种闲话的。”  
“是啊。”赫敏知道这不是向韦斯莱先生透露她和马尔福确实正在约会的事实的恰当机会，她迅速的在脑海里组织了语言，“马尔福被调查的期间，我们确实有出去一起吃午餐，但只是同事关系。一定是被误会了。另外，即使我和马尔福在约会，我也能保证完全公正的对待我的工作。废除不正当的旧法律，制定公平正义的新法律，这是我的工作。我相信您和部长也知道我可以完美的完成它。”  
“当然！”  
赫敏伸手摸了摸发间的魔法花朵，不自然的低下头，因为只对韦斯莱先生说出部分真相的举动而感到羞愧。


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）差别待遇  
“迪歌？是的他是负责对我的调查。”马尔福放下了刀叉，回答赫敏的问题。“出什么事了？”  
赫敏愤恨的切了一小块牛肉，说。“显然迪歌认为我和你在约会，所以匆匆结束了对你的调查。”  
马尔福挑了挑眉毛，赫敏立刻追问。“你说了什么？”  
“没有什么。”马尔福试图蒙混过关。  
赫敏放下叉子，盯着他。  
马尔福把手放在赫敏紧握成拳头的手上，说。“迪歌这件事是真的，我是说，也许，可能，我虽然否认了我们在约会，但迪歌有可能接收到了我的暗示，再联合人们知道的一些情况……”  
马尔福紧张的观察着赫敏的表情，在她涨红着脸要发作时他立刻转了话头说。“但是我绝没有像任何一个人正面透露过我们最近的进展。”  
“正面？暗示？”赫敏冷笑了一声，用力的把自己的手抽了出来。  
马尔福把餐巾从领子里抽了出来，松了松领结。他知道赫敏不会让她轻易的逃脱这个问题。“赫敏，听我说。你知道我在竞争体育司高级官员的晋升名额，我的朋友们认为最近的形势对纯血统巫师并不有利，而和你……一位优秀的女巫的名字联系到一起，会为我提供很大的帮助。所以，我可能在我的朋友们提到调查小组的传闻时，我算是默认了。”  
马尔福说完，看到赫敏向后一靠，招手叫来侍者。“你好，请帮我结账。”  
“你还没吃几口……”马尔福识趣的吞下了后面的话，在侍者拿来账单的时候先签了单子付了现金。  
赫敏拉开椅子，连句话都没跟马尔福说，拎着小包和外套就往外走。  
马尔福连忙起身追她。  
餐厅外的一盏路灯下，马尔福抓住赫敏的胳膊，恳请她。“和我谈谈，赫敏。不要生气了。”  
“为什么我因为这桩传闻而失去了工作的机会，你却能得到晋升？这太不公平了！”赫敏高声埋怨。  
她一把甩开了马尔福的手，双手抱胸向后一退靠在了路灯上。她似乎还是气愤难当，停顿了片刻，又继续说。“我明天就要去找韦斯莱先生和部长说清楚，我不会让任何事情影响的我的工作！”  
马尔福不知道要说什么，他伸手想要去抱一抱赫敏，她挣扎了一下，还是被他抱在了怀里。  
“我替你感到高兴，真的，不过这还是很令人生气。”赫敏的声音闷闷的。  
马尔福感觉到她在自己胸前蹭了蹭，他不由自主揉了揉她的头发。低声说。“我知道。”  
“我好饿，我们可以回去再吃完那顿饭吗？”赫敏抬起头，正式的毁了这勉强算是温馨的时刻。  
马尔福笑着说。“恐怕不能了。”  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
2003年9月5日，下午6:30，赫敏的公寓。  
赫敏和马尔福都收到了珀西韦斯莱生日宴会的邀请，赫敏在那天晚餐愤然离席后虽然决定要和韦斯莱先生好好谈谈，不过马尔福用他斯莱特林的思维说服了赫敏这样对她有害无益。  
如果他们继续不承认也不否认，赫敏的那些朋友（事实上马尔福的原话是蠢朋友）会认为她不绝对会和一个曾经是食死徒的纯血统巫师在一起，她一定能很快恢复自己在法律执行司的正常工作生活。  
赫敏不情愿的承认了马尔福是对的。  
在今天早些时候，她终于参与了旧法律废除的工作上，魔法部长金斯莱，在忙的焦头烂额的时候还亲自见了赫敏，向她道歉说，赫敏不应该受到这样的怀疑，他和魔法部比任何时候都需要赫敏的帮助。  
赫敏高兴的把CD机的声音调大了一些，在穿衣镜前调整额头边的一些碎发。  
马尔福从盥洗室里走了出来，他穿着一身丝绒的黑色西装，白色的衬衫系着深绿色的领带，款款的从镜中向赫敏走来。  
“你穿这条淡紫色的裙子真漂亮。”马尔福从背后环住她的腰，笑着欣赏赫敏在镜中的身姿。  
赫敏偏过头，亲了亲他的下巴。“你不觉得你在这里呆的时间太久了吗，今天我们要分开去珀西的宴会，你回马尔福庄园换装更方便一些。”  
“我怎么会错过成为第一个看到你穿上它的人。”马尔福说。“珀西韦斯莱的生日推迟了两周，我并不知道他要办宴会，礼物早就送过去了。”  
“珀西说是因为他那一周太忙，而罗恩刚好要在之后这几周回来休假。所以放在了今天。”赫敏解释。  
“哦，我们现在允许彼此提前任的名字了吗？”马尔福挑了挑眉。  
赫敏在镜子里瞪他。“罗恩是我的朋友。而且我不介意你也提一提你辉煌的过去，我打赌那些名字我们可以说上好几天。”  
马尔福立刻求饶的说。“好吧，好吧，让我们别谈那些不高兴的事。毕竟接下来的几个小时我们又要装作并不熟识的样子。”  
“好吧，马尔福先生。”赫敏用魔杖让那对珍珠耳环飞到了手边。  
马尔福拿过其中的一个要替她带上，赫敏突然听到了门外传来叽叽喳喳的声音。  
“听起来像是罗……哈利和乔治。”赫敏想要去开门确认一下，耳朵上传来疼痛。  
马尔福说，“等等，让我替你戴好它们。”  
“快一些。”赫敏已经听到哈利在走廊上喊她的名字，马尔福的动作突然变得慢腾腾的，等他终于戴好了后，赫敏迅速拉着他走到通往防火梯的窗边，一把把他推了出去。“从这里下去，去吧！”  
马尔福不满的垂下了眼睛，赫敏原本已经转身了，余光扫到这一幕，她又转回了身子，探出头去拉着马尔福的西装领子和他短暂的亲吻了一番。  
然后她看到马尔福微笑着顺着防火梯下了一层，离开了赫敏所施的禁止幻影移形的咒语范围后，噼啪一声消失在了空气里。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

赫敏小跑着打开了门，哈利、金妮、罗恩、乔治都挤在门口。  
“你们怎么来了！”赫敏和站在最前面的哈利拥抱了一下，乔治在后面迫不及待地说。“我们有一件大事要立刻告诉你！”  
“快进来！”赫敏把朋友们都迎进了她的公寓里。  
乔治的屁股还没沾到沙发，他就迫不及待地说。“珀西要在今晚求婚！”  
赫敏捂住嘴尖叫。  
哈利微笑着补充。“是罗恩不小心听到他在房间里练习求婚。”  
“你们不能想象这个古板的人除了戒指什么也没给可怜的奥黛丽准备，所以我们想了一些主意，还有三十分钟，我觉得我们可以用借来的东西好好的给珀西准备一些惊喜！”乔治眉飞色舞的说。  
“卢娜答应了要带一只漂亮的独角兽。”金妮说。“纳威保证会把他花园里最美的花搬去珀西的公寓。”  
“那你们需要我做点什么？”赫敏有些猜到了他们的来意。  
罗恩说。“赫敏，我们想让你早点过去，帮我们在宴会上完成一些变形术，草地，花朵，湖水什么的。”  
“时间太紧张了。”赫敏有些不确定自己能不能在短时间内给珀西的公寓变成一个美丽宜人的地方。  
“赫敏，我们更要抓紧啊。“乔治做了个加油的姿势。  
“好吧，我拿上我的包，现在就走。”赫敏下了决心。  
金妮指着一边的壁炉说，“用飞路网。我们刚把你家的飞路和珀西家连在了一起。我正直的哥哥好不容易愿意打破一次规矩。”  
罗恩抽出魔杖。  
壁炉里立刻腾起了熊熊的火焰。


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）珀西的宴会  
“梅林的胡子，我不敢相信这不是真正的草坪，还有这些栩栩如生的花环。”赫敏听到一位女巫在向她的女伴惊叹，她和哈利相视一笑，碰了碰酒杯。  
金妮端着刚刚出锅的派走了过来，罗恩紧跟在后面，说。“哈利，赫敏！你们现在就开始喝酒？这也太早了！”  
“你管得太多了！”金妮头也不回的驳斥她最小的哥哥。  
哈利接过派放在了旁边的桌子上，揽过金妮。在兄妹两之间温柔的笑了笑。  
赫敏说。“罗恩，放松些，喝点栗子酒，不会出问题的。”  
“赫敏！你说的轻巧，如果我的咒语出了什么问题，就会有人的头被砸到。”罗恩负责的是布置天花板，他用了漂浮咒语让几百只蜡烛悬在头顶，就像霍格沃茨的礼堂一样。  
不过由于他们没能买到足够得蜡烛，不得不用一些变形过刀叉代替。罗恩对他的魔法很没有信心。“或者更遭，被一把叉子戳下眼睛。”  
他推开了赫敏递来的栗子酒。“我要站在这里时刻关注着情况。”  
卢娜突然挤了过来，她盯着罗恩说。“罗恩，你身边有好多骚扰牤”  
罗恩为了避开卢娜在空中拍打的手，不由得往赫敏这边退了几步。  
赫敏只好伸出手扶住他，不让他倒下。  
“你好，波特。”马尔福的声音让赫敏吓了一跳。她不知道自己为什么立刻推开了罗恩，甚至没注意到罗恩和卢娜撞在了一起。  
“马尔福。”哈利尴尬的回应了马尔福的问候。  
马尔福又向金妮等人问好。“韦斯莱小姐，洛夫古德小姐。”  
“你好，马尔福。”金妮和卢娜一前一后的回应了马尔福。  
赫敏在这期间一直隐晦的瞪着马尔福那金色的脑袋，她不知道他要干什么。  
“格兰杰，韦斯莱。”最后，马尔福向着赫敏轻轻的点了点头。  
赫敏只好说，“马尔福。”  
“马尔福，我没想到你也被邀请了。”罗恩说。  
赫敏感受到了罗恩语气里的火药味，而马尔福更不是个会轻易吃亏的人。  
如果不是周围有这么多朋友，她真的很想问问马尔福是吃错了什么药要来和一群明显讨厌他的人来打招呼。  
令赫敏诧异的是，马尔福并没有理会罗恩，而是冲着不远处说。“寿星来了。”  
珀西正被乔治拉扯着往这边走，他今天看起来和平常比没什么特别的不同，如果忽视掉精致的发型和吸引人的香水味，还有胸前的那朵红色玫瑰的话。  
“嗨，赫敏，卢娜，哈利，金妮，罗恩，哦，马尔福，我并不知道你也参与了乔治的点子。”珀西微笑着和每个人握手表示感谢，即使是他的弟弟妹妹，他也礼仪十足。  
马尔福说，“我希望我知道是什么点子，不，我只是路过和几位同学打个招呼，如果不介意，我想我应该离开了。”  
珀西有些尴尬的放开了马尔福的手，“请自便。我很高兴你来了，马尔福。”  
等到马尔福走开了一段距离之后，珀西才说。“我太紧张了，你们把这搞得很隆重，奥黛丽会察觉到的！”  
“放轻松，我的哥哥，我保证我们可爱的表妹就算察觉到了，等你掏出那枚戒指的时候她还是会感动的哭出来然后答应你的。而且你和奥黛丽都会感谢这一切在一个浪漫的地方发生而不是你那如同办公室翻版的公寓里。”乔治把手搭在珀西的肩头，“安慰”他。“而且我为你们准备了很大的惊喜！”  
“好吧。”珀西说。  
等到客人们都在两排长桌上依次坐下，精致可口的食物出现在桌子上时。  
金妮敲了敲杯子，她站了起来。端起酒杯说。“首先，我想感谢大家在今天来参加珀西的生日宴会，这个特别的日子里有朋友和家人的陪伴使这顿晚餐变得无比温馨。其次，我想代表所有人，祝今天的生日男孩，生日快乐，梅林保佑你的愿望成真！”  
大家都举起酒杯，向着珀西祝酒。“生日快乐，珀西！”  
“谢谢，金妮，所有人。”珀西站了起来将酒杯里的威士忌一饮而尽，而后宣布晚餐开始。  
卢娜的面前是一份水果沙拉，而赫敏的面前是一份番茄芝士意大利面，她们都满意的吃完了自己的主餐。  
而后在一声铃响，原本的盘子消失在桌子上之后，一模一样的白色奶冻点缀着一颗饱满多汁的樱桃出现在了餐桌之上。而在大家还没来得及把叉子插进去一享美味时，突然整个公寓里，除了珀西所在的地方，所有的亮光忽然消失了。  
有人开始问怎么了，赫敏听到乔治大声的说。“请大家安静一些！”  
而后各种声音开始消失，直到在天花板微弱的烛光下，大家看到珀西站了起来。  
他的左手拿着一枚黑色的丝绒小盒子而非小刀，右手拿着玫瑰而非叉子，向着身旁的红发女士缓缓的单膝跪下。  
有女士小声惊呼起来，赫敏和卢娜也紧紧的握住了彼此的手，靠在一起。  
“奥黛丽，亲爱的，自从认识你后，我的每一天都是那么美好。”  
赫敏突然在一片黑暗中看到了一抹亮眼的浅金色，然后她和马尔福找到了彼此的目光，他们隔空相望着，彼此都在这一片寂静中突然感受到了一种前所未有的联系，它像一条无形的线，将这两个还不明白事情要如何发展的人联系到了一起。  
赫敏直到耳边传来卢娜高兴的惊呼声才把目光移到了紧紧相拥的奥黛丽和珀西身上。  
一朵巨大的烟花从乔治所在的地方窜上了天花板，它变成两匹金色的小马，在半空中奔腾，留下闪亮的马蹄形烟花，所有人都被这美妙的场景感染了。  
卢娜高兴的感叹这太惊人了，赫敏也站了起来，想要握住一片落下的金色灰烬。  
珀西虽然一开始在大吼。“乔治！你在我的公寓里放易燃易爆炸的物品！”  
但他的未婚妻，奥黛丽用一个吻成功的让珀西闭嘴。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
赫敏回到公寓时还被后来宴会里大家开心的乱舞而感染着情绪，她用钥匙打开了房门，踢掉高跟鞋，一边旋转着一边倒在了沙发上。嘴里哼着什么。  
卧室里敲窗的声音吸引了赫敏的注意，她拿起魔杖，小心翼翼的打开了卧室的门，拉开窗帘，马尔福的脸出现在面前。  
赫敏一面打开窗能让马尔福进来，一面忍不住。“我以为你要回家去，你怎么来了？还有，今晚你为什么来和哈利他们打招呼。解释一下……”  
赫敏后面的话被马尔福轻柔的吻打断了，她感觉到自己的力量一点一点的被他吮吸而去，以至于赫敏不得不用双手攀缘着马尔福细长的脖颈才能使自己不滑倒在地上。  
“这是一个很有力的解释。”赫敏低声说。  
马尔福伸手拨开她垂落下来的头发，低头望着她说。“我在今晚，突然意识到，我没有一刻不在想你，甚至在珀西求婚的时候，我有想过那会是你和我。“  
“这是一个求婚吗？马尔福先生。”赫敏笑着说。  
“不，但赫敏格兰杰，我想让你知道，我对我们的关系是认真的。”马尔福说。  
赫敏隔了一会儿，才“哦”了一声。她和马尔福之间突然迸发的激情和联系，让她从没有想过关于这段关系的认真程度，他们都同意不对大家公布，或许是因为知道这不会长久。赫敏是否想过会将这段关系进行下去，长长久久的呢。  
她看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛里流露出的温柔，和脑海里闪现过的曾经的德拉科马尔福的样子，陷入了思考之中。


	20. Chapter 20

（二十）赫敏的回答  
这是赫敏在那个夜晚和马尔福敞开了探讨两人关系后的第二天清晨，她抱着一个白色的咖啡杯，裹着毯子坐在窗外延伸出来的小小平台上，眺望着远方刚刚清醒的伦敦。  
赫敏喜欢她的公寓，喜欢她原本的生活。在上班以外，赫敏的生活井井有条。  
周一，赫敏准备一周的食材，并用魔法保存在冰箱里以备每天快速备餐。  
周二，她对整个公寓做一个大扫除，并且给花瓶里变出新的花朵和枝叶。  
周三，赫敏通常会用无痕伸缩咒继续探索她的小小魔法空间。  
周四，赫敏会处理账单和支票，给朋友们写信并回信。  
周五，赫敏有时会和朋友出去，有时会去爸爸妈妈家里渡过接下来的周末。  
这样的生活在她和马尔福在一起后被打破了，赫敏一开始很享受这样，但就在昨晚，她忽然意识到，这个对她生活的入侵者，并不是简简单单的存在一段时间，他也许要存在很长一段时间。  
她回忆起她很久没有在午后享受一段轻松的阅读时光，睡前也没有擦拭她心爱的古籍收藏，甚至她的冰箱里也被各种家养小精灵精心准备的食物所充斥，花瓶里是那些真正的鲜花……  
她转头看到床上焕然一新的床单和被罩，它们就像少女的皮肤一般丝滑柔软，这并不是赫敏会选择投资的地方。  
她喝了一小口咖啡，让冷风帮助她更好的思考。  
昨晚她鲁莽的对马尔福说了，“我需要想想，也许周一午餐的时候我会给你回复好吗？”  
其实赫敏不确定她的回复是什么。  
如果她有一个靠谱的朋友可以谈谈这事，她一定会说，马尔福既没有要求同居，也没有提出结婚，赫敏完全没必要把事情看的这么认真。或者她会说，亲爱的赫敏你已经爱上了这个狡猾的马尔福，在你不知所觉的时候你在思考未来将会因为他发生什么样的改变。  
但赫敏的耳边只有汽车声。

谁也没想到赫敏用来决定给出什么答案是一枚硬币。  
她把小小的麻瓜硬币拿在手里，出现女王，或者出现狮子。  
小小的银色硬币在空中旋转了几圈，最后落在了赫敏的手里。  
她摊开掌心，头戴王冠的狮子正咧着嘴回应她。  
赫敏哀叹了一声，暗自在心里想，如果她等到过几天再抛，是不是可以多留那个英俊的金发巫师一个星期。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
2003年9月8日，周一，魔法部。  
马尔福在早晨一上班，就直接被叫去了魔法体育司长办公室。  
而从司长办公室离开的马尔福，终于将他一直心仪的职位收入囊中。魁地奇安全办公室的主管官员，马尔福将从今天开始搬入位于走廊这一侧的担任办公室的唯一高级官员，负责各个魁地奇俱乐部安全资质的审查。  
他在新的办公室里安置好了从家里带来的华贵茶具，会自动填水和换茶的魔法水壶，一张母亲的画像，还有其他足以彰显马尔福家族财富的装饰，最后他坐在了椅子上，欣赏窗外的景色。  
尽管他知道那并不是真的，但马尔福还是看了好一会儿，才开始浏览秘书送来的文件。  
到了中午的时候，他拎着公文包和外套，拉开门，和小隔间里的秘书说了一声不要动他桌上的文件，然后打开门，对着光亮的木门拨弄了一下头发，最后扫过门上的烫金的马尔福名字，满意的向电梯走去。  
走到魔法喷泉的时候，马尔福看到赫敏的棕色头发在附近的一个壁炉一闪而过。  
他不由的露出一抹微笑，钻进了另一个刚刚空下来的壁炉。  
他出现在了一条拥挤的街道里。  
这里是赫敏第一次请他吃饭的地方，一家披萨店。如果马尔福没记错名字的话。  
他对这种粗加工的食物不敢恭维，尤其是他们油腻的餐桌和嘈杂拥挤的店面。马尔福真不明白赫敏为什么会约他今天在这里见面。  
她是知道他并不喜欢这里的，不是吗。  
马尔福从衣袋里抽出一张银绿交织的条纹手帕，裹着门上的扶手拉开了店门。  
赫敏坐在一个黄色的柱子旁边，看起来有些不安和急切。  
马尔福不慌不忙的走了过去，坐在了比周围稍稍干净一些的椅子上。他打赌赫敏偷偷用了清洁魔咒。她真是体贴。  
马尔福拉过赫敏的手轻轻吻了一下。“我希望你没点上次那份有着奇怪味道的凤尾鱼匹萨。”  
“嗨，我真抱歉，我可能点了。”赫敏慌忙的抽回了手。  
马尔福觉得她有些奇怪，不过他还是说。“没关系，我想我可以再试着吃吃看。”  
他在等匹萨的时候为赫敏和自己各点了一杯可乐。  
非常美味的麻瓜饮料！  
马尔福向赫敏分享了他得到升职的讯息。  
她看起来并不是很快乐。她有心事。  
直到披萨上了桌，赫敏递给了他一片。  
马尔福咬了一口，说。“我相信没有比这更糟糕的了。”  
“马尔福，不，德拉科，我们在一起真的度过了非常愉快的几天，你的绅士程度让我对我之前的错误偏见感到羞愧，我也十分荣幸你想要和我认真的继续这段感情。不过，我经过严谨的思考，认为也许我们应该结束了。你知道的，我的工作，还有朋友们…”赫敏挤出了一个难看的笑容，马尔福从里面看到了释然？而后他听到赫敏说。“现在你觉得这披萨也许不是最糟糕的了吧。”  
“谢谢。”马尔福强迫自己咽下那口他永远不会喜欢的食物，而后接过赫敏递来的可乐喝了一大口。“我可以问一问你是怎么严谨的思考吗？工作和朋友，看起来你对这些东西都有绝对的控制力不是吗？”  
“呃…如果你坚持要知道的话，我让女王决定了。”赫敏闪烁其词。  
马尔福问，“麻瓜世界的女王？我不知道你还认识这样一位女士。”  
“总之，我希望我们可以和平分手，保留对对方美好的回忆。”赫敏说。  
马尔福淡淡的说，“拒绝。我不承认麻瓜的女王。”  
赫敏看起来要崩溃了，她或许以为以马尔福的骄傲会在听到她说分手后一口同意，而马尔福自己也不明白他为什么要自取其辱。  
一时间谁也没去动桌子中间缺了两块的披萨，可乐还在冒着气泡，马尔福和赫敏无声的僵持着。  
不知道是赫敏先拿起一块披萨还是马尔福自己，总之他强迫自己和赫敏同时吃完了这顿难熬的午餐，而后一起离开了这家麻瓜餐厅。  
赫敏走在前面，马尔福看着她的背影。  
直到她终于停下来转过身来，马尔福不由得站直了身子，他知道她现在才会说那些真正的理由，一些会推开他的借口。  
不会再听完之后，马尔福发现自己高估了对面的女巫。  
他走到她的身前，拉住了她的无名指和小指，轻声说。“我不知道我会对你的生活有这么多改变，如果你愿意，我们可以按着你的时间来，情侣不就是要互相妥协吗。赫敏，亲爱的，不用害怕。你可以保留你所有的爱好，只要不要太晚上床就好了。”  
是的，赫敏是个容易心软的女巫，她如愿以偿的把马尔福保留在了她的生活里。


	21. Chapter 21

（二十一）枕边谈话  
马尔福知道他非常喜欢赫敏的。不过他也说不清是否爱她。  
不过有那么几个时刻，他无比确定，他从来没有这么对待过别的人。  
比如他几乎百分之九十九的遵循她的时间表来规划他们的生活，而且放弃使用家养小精灵来打扫房间，马尔福已经可以熟练的使用一些简单的家务咒语了。  
在赫敏穿着奇怪的麻瓜衣服呵斥他把马桶圈放下来的时候，马尔福只注意到她干净的脸是多么的可爱。  
在赫敏早上一件一件穿上对于她来说稍微有点成熟的工作套装时，马尔福目不转睛的看着她扣上了每一粒扣子。  
在赫敏为他煮了第一顿意大利面，马尔福发誓那是他吃过最难吃的食物，但他还是看着她的脸微笑着夸赞了她。  
诸如此类的事情，让马尔福知道，他被这个女巫给迷住了。

那是十一月初的一个晚上，马尔福从防火梯爬到赫敏的窗边，他们还没有向周围的人公布恋情。  
当他们在赫敏温馨的公寓小床上坦诚相见，夜风把白色的窗帘吹的飞舞起来，灌进了房间里，但没人去关上那扇窗，他们太专注的做正在做的事了。  
所以马尔福没想到赫敏会停下来。  
赫敏突然温柔的拉着他的头发，迫使他的嘴唇离开她柔软的腹部。  
“我想要问你一些问题。”赫敏在灯光下看起来美极了。  
马尔福舔了舔下唇，“我想现在不是时候亲爱的。”他又要低下头去亲她，却发现她用力的推着他。  
马尔福和赫敏僵持着，很奇异在这种极度坦诚的环境下，她要求他的灵魂也一样坦诚。他尝试着出声，给她一些不痛不痒的安慰，或者再次把她拉向自己。  
皮肤上灼人的热度还没有消失，赫敏眼睛里的火焰也依然让人沉醉。  
马尔福投降了，他愿意做任何事情，任何事。“你想要知道什么，亲爱的。”他用嘴唇寻寻找她的灵魂，他感受到她肌肤下跳动的热情。  
她的手不知道什么时候插进了他被汗水打湿的头发里，冰冷的头顶被温热的指尖触碰，马尔福抬头看着她。  
“为什么成为一个食死徒，你真的想肃清血统吗？”她的手从他的头发中划过，轻轻的落到了他的耳边。  
马尔福和她对视了一会儿，明白了她一定要交谈的决心。  
他摇了摇头，不愿意谈这个话题。但赫敏依然撑在他裸露的胸膛上，不靠近，也不离开。  
马尔福知道赫敏是个多么坚决的人。他只好说。“问些别的吧，亲爱的。”  
“谢谢。”赫敏扯过一边黑色的衬衫盖在身上，马尔福只好翻身躺在了她的旁边。  
“你认为我是你的敌人吗？”赫敏问。  
马尔福拿过她一缕头发绕在手指上玩弄，漫不经心的回答。“当然不是。”  
他看着赫敏长着棕色秀发的可爱脑袋，在匀称的肩膀上微微摇晃着。带着雀斑的脸庞加上细致的皮肤，使她具有特殊的魅力。  
因为赫敏向他这边翻过来了一些，棕色的长发盖住了她大半的脸，马尔福伸手替她别到耳后。  
“你还觉得我是泥巴种吗？”赫敏又问了一个问题。  
马尔福脱口而出，“不！”  
赫敏似乎不相信他，马尔福补充道。“我其实并不完全明白泥巴种的喻意，你知道，从小我父亲就告诉我，只有纯血统的巫师才是尊贵的，斯莱特林的学生也都这么认为，不过只是你太聪明了，我忍不住想要惹怒你。”  
赫敏扑哧一下笑了，“也许你在学校时就喜欢我。”  
出乎意料的，马尔福也在心里揣摩了这件事的可能性。  
赫敏错认了他的沉默，马尔福感觉到她贴近了自己，她主动的靠近。  
马尔福被她轻轻的亲了亲右脸，他也笑了起来。“你真是个女巫。”  
他们很少谈起在霍格沃茨的事，马尔福有时候会忘记他曾经是那么讨厌赫敏。但在这个晚上，他对那些少年的举动有了不同的猜测。  
也许是因为现在的生活，影响了他的记忆，他突然能在眼前看到很多赫敏在霍格沃茨的场景。她在课上高高举起的手臂，她在草地上背着沉沉的书袋和格兰芬多的学生走过，她抱着一只姜黄色的猫转过身来抬头看他，她在魁地奇场边惊呼喝彩，她在舞会上穿着一条淡紫色的裙子，她曾经卷曲蓬松的头发和可爱的门牙，她鼓着的小脸和因为生气而挥来的拳头。  
马尔福知道这些记忆是真实的，但回忆起这些是那么美好让他觉得很不真实。  
他感觉到赫敏的呼吸轻轻的喷在他额前的碎发上，“马尔福先生，他入狱的事情，你曾经说过你因此责怪哈利……和我。”  
“有一段时间，是的。”对赫敏坦白比想象中的更容易，马尔福说。“在战后，我在魔法部被羁押的那段时间，我恨那些让我父亲入狱的人，不仅仅是波特，韦斯莱，或者你，还有部长，等等一切人。有些愤世嫉俗对吗？知道父亲幸免于摄魂怪之吻的时候，我几乎哭了。他会在一个小小的牢房里赎罪，我不知道这是好是坏，不过对于我和母亲来讲，这已经足够好了。我们可以定期去探视他。那种愤世嫉俗的状态我几乎保持到了被无罪释放，甚至在重读霍格沃茨的那半年时间，我都摆脱不了，为什么我们不是胜利一方的想法。所以在黑魔法防御课上我用无声咒羞辱了波特。”  
赫敏笑着说，“是的，哈利的无声咒是用的太差了。”  
马尔福忽然起了好奇心，“可以回答我这个问题吗？你和波特，你们真的没有约会过？”  
“没有！”赫敏高声否认，她似乎被这个问题纠缠了好多年。  
马尔福不得不伸出一只手按住她才没让她从床上坐起来。“嘿，亲爱的，放松。我只是随便问问。“  
“为什么每个人都觉得我和哈利有些什么，我们只是朋友，看在上帝的份上，一男一女就不能单纯的做朋友吗？”赫敏被马尔福圈在胳膊里，还不安的扭动了一番。  
马尔福深沉的说，“也许可以，但我知道当有人像我们现在一样，只是说说话可不是什么好主意。”  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
如果说除了因为前一晚留下那扇没关的窗户让赫敏倒霉的感冒以外，那么她不得不因为发热而留在家里错过这天早上新巫师法第三稿的审阅会议就是这一天她感到不开心的第二件事。  
马尔福幻影移形回马尔福庄园换好衣服，并且为她带来了特殊的早餐和一些有助于她恢复的魔药。赫敏裹着厚厚的毛衫吃完喝完，和马尔福问过脸颊告别后，躺回了床上，数着头顶天花板的缝隙睡着了。  
等她被中午回来的马尔福唤醒时，赫敏觉得头沉的更厉害了。  
马尔福带着午饭回来，赫敏刚和他坐在餐桌上，急促的敲门声就让她不得不起身。她走的特别不稳，马尔福只好放下勺子扶着她。  
赫敏一边说，“可能是邻居来要回我昨天借他的保鲜碗，德拉科你可以帮我拿来吗？”  
马尔福她留在门边，转身去拿桌子上的魔杖。  
就在飞来咒召来保鲜碗的那一瞬间，赫敏打开门，看到的是一位美丽的红发女士，惊讶的嘴张开的大小完全可以塞下那个碗。  
赫敏不知道为什么迸发了一股劲，她一把将金妮拉了进来。  
“金妮，亲爱的，听我说！”赫敏和金妮双双坐在沙发上，焦急的对她说。  
一边的马尔福悠哉悠哉的放下了碗，还饶有兴致的倒了一杯红茶端了过来。“韦斯莱小姐，茶？”  
“马尔福，谢谢。”金妮从赫敏手里接过了茶。赫敏趁机瞪了一眼马尔福，她觉得从脚底突然腾起了一股气，把她的精神都焕发了出来，她抢在金妮发问之前说，“我病了，所以马尔福来照顾我。金妮，答应我你不会告诉其他人。”  
“梅林的胡子，你们两个，你们在和彼此约会吗？从什么时候开始的？”金妮不理会赫敏的避重就轻，直接问出了赫敏一直苦苦向她的朋友们隐瞒的事实。  
赫敏感觉她的头又开始疼了。“大概是在八月底，金妮，我不想引起不必要的麻烦，特别是哈利和罗恩知道了。”  
“赫敏，他们是你的朋友，我也是，你应该告诉我们的。”金妮把茶杯放在她带来的篮子旁，两手把赫敏的双手包在中间。“即使是德拉科马尔福。”  
赫敏无奈的低下了头，金妮笑着继续说。“今天听爸爸说你生病了早上没有去魔法部，才来看望你。没想到发现你瞒了我们这么大的事。不过看在你生病的份上，我不多问，不过等你病好了，你一定要原原本本的告诉我所有事。”  
“当然，当然！”赫敏反握住金妮的手。  
金妮是个善解人意的女孩，她说着站了起来。“我把这个消息留给你自己告诉其他人，现在我想我该走了。“  
“让我送你出去，韦斯莱小姐。“马尔福抢在赫敏要说更多的话前接上了金妮的话茬，他把赫敏按在沙发上，给了她一个安抚的眼神。  
金妮弯腰亲了亲赫敏的面颊，“好好休息，赫敏。”


	22. Chapter 22

（二十二）坦白  
赫敏自从被金妮发现她和马尔福的恋情后，就一直努力的避免和哈利等人碰面。到了十一月的时候，罗恩向魔法部递交辞呈的消息让他们不得不再次在韦斯莱夫妇家聚头。  
莫莉虽然对罗恩擅作主张十分生气，但乔治提出弗雷德离开后他一人支撑韦斯莱笑话店实在是吃力，莫莉也就不那么生气了。韦斯莱先生倒是很开心，在他看来罗恩完全和他的哥哥查理不是一类人，魔法部把可怜的小儿子派去罗马尼亚无疑是个错误。  
饭后赫敏和金妮在厨房里一起去洗碗，金妮低声的“劝说”赫敏，如果她没有在罗恩回来后的第一个周末前对哈利和罗恩坦白一切，那么她将替赫敏开这个口。  
赫敏当即保证。“我保证！”  
金妮的表情显得不怎么相信赫敏，但赫敏知道金妮一定会说到做到。事实上金妮能替她瞒着哈利这么久，她已经很惊讶了。  
有好几次赫敏的公寓门被人敲响时，她都以为是哈利得知了她和马尔福的事情上门来“捉奸”。  
罗恩回来的那天赫敏借口工作忙没有去韦斯莱家吃晚餐，不过晚上睡觉前她就收到了韦斯莱小姐一点也不隐晦的信。  
赫敏立刻写了一封信邀请罗恩周末在霍格莫德村见面，又给金妮写了短信请她转告哈利在霍格莫德的约会，一并由金妮的猫头鹰带回去。  
马尔福从卧室的窗外爬进来时，正好瞧见她抓耳挠腮的样子，好笑的把她从床上抱了起来，向她承诺会和她一起去。  
这下给了赫敏除了如何向哈利和罗恩坦白的第二件烦恼事，直到要出发的前一晚上，她还在纠结。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

哈利还没有到，这让赫敏多多少少有一些紧张，三只扫帚酒吧里今天并没有几个霍格沃茨的学生，但赫敏为了避免被仰慕的年轻小巫师围住，她一进来就坐在一棵糟糕的圣诞树后。   
这里既不起眼，，又能看到走进来的每一个人。  
赫敏期盼着罗恩会和哈利一起来或者在他之后。她觉得哈利会冷静一些，在听到那个会令他们两个人都能喝不下黄油啤酒的消息之后。  
梅林显然不想让她如愿，第一个走进来的是罗恩。他一头红发和过高的个头儿让赫敏一眼就看见了他。  
“嗨，罗恩。”赫敏站起来一边打招呼一边拥抱了他。  
他们曾经走在一起过，这多多少少为他们之后的友情埋下了不好的影响，赫敏和罗恩默契的选择坐在彼此的对面拉开一些距离。  
“我想哈利还没到是吗。”罗恩揉了揉头发，这显示出了他的焦虑。  
赫敏尴尬的点头，“是的，我想是。”  
“我听说你升职了，恭喜你。”在一阵静默之后，罗恩又干巴巴的说了一句。  
赫敏终于漏出了一个放松的表情，她笑着说，“谢谢。你在韦斯莱笑话店也一定很开心吧？”  
“哦，不错，是的。”罗恩也笑了，“我们还像以前那么好是吗？我是说我们会永远关心彼此，不管发生了什么，对吗？”  
“赫敏，罗恩！”哈利进来时带来一阵冷风，他支棱着的头发上还有未融化的雪花。罗恩惊奇的看着他，问道。“我的天哪，哈利，你是去哪了？外面的风雪我想没有这么大吧。”  
哈利在罗恩身边坐下，一边解围巾一边说。“我刚幻影移形到这里，看到马尔福在蜂蜜公爵的门口站着，吓了我一跳，嗯………简而言之是我摔倒了，马尔福拉了我一把。”  
“什么？马尔福？”罗恩的声音立刻高了八度。  
赫敏没想到哈利会先遇到马尔福，她下意识的握紧拳头，尽力温柔的呼唤两个朋友。“哈利，罗恩，我有件事情要告诉你们。”  
哈利终于解开了围巾，他把它团成一团放在腿上，“什么，赫敏？”  
“嗯……我最近在约会，结果还不错，他是我们都认识的人，我想我们的关系很稳定，嗯，我应该告诉你们的。”赫敏看到哈利和罗恩都露出了高兴的表情，这让她不忍心说出马尔福的名字，这一定会打击到她亲爱的朋友们的。  
哈利握住了她的一只手，急切的说，“这真是一件好事，赫敏，他是谁？”  
“嗯……哈利，你向我保证你不会过度反应，罗恩，你也是，好吗？”赫敏用另一只手拉过了罗恩。  
罗恩犹豫了一下，反握住了她，“我们都为你高兴，赫敏，现在告诉我们是那个幸运的巫师。”  
赫敏觉得自己是闭着眼睛说出德拉科马尔福的名字的。  
“什么，马尔福？”  
她确信罗恩的声音比刚才还高了八度。如果他是个易容阿尼玛格斯，他的头发现在一定会变成一团火焰。罗恩的手几乎是立刻就放开了她，赫敏看向了哈利，他那双温柔的绿眼睛，此刻也写满了震惊。  
“哈利……”赫敏寄希望于哈利能说些什么，但他没有。  
罗恩还在用愤怒的眼神看着赫敏，“为什么？他侮辱你的最多不是吗？你怎么会和这样的人同居？你怎么会爱上这么一个人？哦，梅林，你爱他吗？马尔福？”  
没有等赫敏回答，哈利也开口了。“赫敏，在我们六年级的时候，是马尔福把食死徒引进学校的，他是个食死徒。”  
“是，但是哈利你知道他不是真的想那么做，你替他作证过的，记得吗。德拉科只是太脆弱了，他当时被伏地魔威胁着。”赫敏抓着哈利的手努力解释。  
“如果我替他作证会给他蒙蔽你的机会。赫敏，我后悔没有送他进阿兹卡班。”哈利说完猛地抽出手，没等赫敏再说什么就幻影移形了。  
三只扫帚里只剩赫敏和罗恩，罗恩没有离开，赫敏不对他抱有希望。她有些伤心的转过了头，脸上感受到了潮湿，过了一会儿她忍不住小声的抽泣起来。哈利和罗恩是她最好的朋友，难道要她在他们和马尔福之间选择吗。  
“赫敏……”罗恩的声音里没有怒气，“你在哭吗？”  
赫敏不想说话，她现在没有力气和罗恩争执马尔福是不是食死徒或者马尔福是不是对她用了夺魂咒的问题。  
凳子似乎移动了一点，赫敏感觉到自己被罗恩圈在了一个温暖的怀抱里，罗恩在她头顶轻声说。“赫敏，你很聪明，我想你能治住马尔福的是不是。嗯，如果你真的想要这样的话，我会努力消除对马尔福的偏见的。”  
赫敏不可置信的抬起了头，她看着罗恩，“罗恩，你说真的吗？”  
罗恩耸了耸肩，不情愿的说。“如果你真的开心的话，是的，我想我可以努力一把。”  
赫敏破涕为笑，一把抱住了罗恩。  
罗默斯塔夫人端来了三杯黄油啤酒，她看到罗恩和赫敏拥抱着，还笑眯眯的说。“你们两个真是甜蜜，一起经过了这么多事情感情还是这么好。波特先生呢？“  
赫敏从罗恩的怀里抬起头，转过脸慌忙的擦拭脸上的泪痕。  
“夫人，你好，好久不见了，哈利有些事先走了。”  
罗恩和罗默斯塔夫人闲聊了起来。赫敏再次转过头的时候，罗默斯塔夫人正在询问罗恩是否能和他们拍一张合照，因为她对来这里的学生们讲曾经霍格沃茨的黄金三人组很喜欢到她这里来，如果有一张照片就更好了。  
罗恩扭过头来，询问赫敏。“你觉得可以吗？赫敏？“  
“好的。“赫敏柔声答应了。  
罗默斯塔夫人和他们拍了照后就心满意足的离开去招待其他客人，赫敏和罗恩喝完了一杯啤酒，罗恩邀请她去韦斯莱笑话店看看，他的原话是。“你可以带走任何你喜欢的！“  
赫敏和他并着肩走出三只扫帚酒吧，拐过一个街角，马尔福还在蜂蜜公爵的门口站着。  
罗恩脚步一停，在赫敏耳边说。“赫敏，你不会邀请马尔福和我们一起在韦斯莱家过圣诞节吧。我的意思是，我觉得我和爸爸妈妈，乔治，金妮，特别是哈利，我们还不能接受这个。”  
“你在想什么？”赫敏被罗恩的奇思妙想吓了一跳，她不知不觉的笑容满面走向街对面的马尔福，完全没注意到罗恩一副无奈的表情。


	23. Chapter 23

（二十三）后果  
赫敏没想到哈利会空降到法律执行司来做高级官员，并且在新巫师法的修订工作里做了韦斯莱先生的副手，赫敏早上去开会时，哈利连招呼都不肯和她打。  
关于纯血统巫师的有关条文赫敏和二十几个巫师已经商讨了小半年，她从逆转偶发事件小组回来的这段时间里，第三稿更是倾注了所有人的心血，没想到威森加摩法庭的几番讨论下来，还是被退了回来。  
韦斯莱先生照旧说了几句鼓励人心的话，就请哈利说一说自己的看法。  
赫敏昨晚睡的时间少，有些打瞌睡，她低着头在纸上涂抹着她对第四稿的一些看法，忽而听到哈利说。“我认为我们对于一些明显对纯血统巫师有利的条款删减的还不够，在未来针对巫师法的第四稿修订中，我希望可以在这方面再多做一些工作。”  
赫敏不同意。  
她早就知道，巫师法迟迟通不过修订，就是因为那些在魔法部依然有着巨大话语权的纯血统家族们在从中作祟，金斯莱在任期内的第二年就开展了这项工作，迟迟不见成效，第四稿如果再被拒绝，他一定会承受巨大的压力。“哈利，我认为巫师法中的一些条款确实存在问题，但如果我们给了纯血统巫师太多压力，这对修订版的通过没什么好处。”  
赫敏能看到一些人在点头同意她的看法，她拿起本子，准备好好的说一说自己的看法。  
没想到哈利突然强硬的截断了她，“我不这么认为，修订巫师法原本就是为了保障每一位巫师的权利，如果将一些人的特权写进法律内，那么这次修订有什么意义？”  
“是的，我完全同意，但我们不能一蹴而就，这个目标是要通过很长时间达成的，目前我们应该遵循部长的命令，尽快的使这版巫师法获得威森加摩的多数票……”赫敏以为哈利没有明白她的意思。  
“这听起来不像你，赫敏。和马尔福交往使你站在那些目中无人的纯血统巫师那边了吗？”  
赫敏想过很多次她的同事们发现她和马尔福约会的事情，可能是有人撞见了他们在晚餐时抵着头说话，也可能是在泰晤士河上他们同骑一把扫帚意外掉落在河水里成为预言家日报第二天的头版，或者是某天马尔福会从她家的飞路网抵达魔法部，从而被飞路网管理局的人在记录中发现端倪。  
现在这种情况是赫敏从未想过的糟糕，她感受到全场的巫师都把眼光从站在场地中央最低处的哈利身上挪到了她的脸上，似乎他们从没认真看过赫敏一样。这种无形的聚光灯让赫敏无处遁形，她紧张的把鬓边的一缕碎发从耳后拿出来又别到后面，别到后面又拿了出来。  
赫敏先是看着哈利瞬间充满悔意的绿色眼睛，她几乎是无力的冲他露出了一个安抚的微笑。这抹笑容在她触及到韦斯莱先生失望的目光时顿时消失了。  
后来的半段会议赫敏一直在和哈利无声的用眼神交流，她没有再发表任何言论，这个时候无论说什么都是不合适的。而哈利在随后变软的态度也让大家把疑惑的目光锁定在了他的头上。  
第一天上任就被怀疑，赫敏还能分出来一丝担心给好朋友。

\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
马尔福在办公室里无所事事的向垃圾桶里丢纸团时，特伦斯希格斯叩了叩门走了进来。“德拉科，你听说了吗？”  
“什么？”马尔福挑眉，棕色的皮质椅子自己跳了出来。  
特伦斯在马尔福对面坐下，一脸出大事的表情说。“刚刚哈利波特在法律执行司的会议上亲口说，赫敏格兰杰和你在约会！”  
“他说了什么！”马尔福感觉到他已经把手按在了魔杖上。  
特伦斯说。“我还以为这是传言，波特亲口说的，现在整个魔法部都传疯了。我可没想到你会和一个格兰芬多约会，嗯，你们家对于血统的重视……非同一般。”  
“对不起，特伦斯，我想我现在该去关心一下我的女朋友。”马尔福不等特伦斯反应，一挥魔杖，衣服、帽子，公文包都飞到了他空着的手上，棕色皮椅跳动着把特伦斯希格斯弹了出来，马尔福半推着他和自己一起出了办公室，顺便锁上了门。“帮我告诉秘书我早些下班，周末俱乐部见。”  
“好吧，德拉科，周末我要听你好好说说和格兰芬多小姐的故事！”  
马尔福走的飞快，特伦斯希格斯被他片刻就甩在了脑后。  
他把帽子随手扣在头顶，站在电梯前穿上了外套。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
韦斯莱先生体贴的把哈利的办公室安排在了赫敏的隔壁，贴心的举措，赫敏在一刻钟前就因为不停敲门来假借某一个法律条文有疑问的同事们闹的不胜其扰，躲到了哈利的办公室里。  
这其实也没有好多少，那些年纪大一些的巫师们也络绎不绝的前来造访哈利。  
赫敏格兰杰在修改巫师法中举足轻重的地位和她长时间来铁面无私的态度，在和马尔福的关系公布于世的一瞬间被打破了。  
有人想知道赫敏在第三稿的修订版巫师法中那些稍显柔和的条文是否是因为自己的新任男朋友来自一个高贵的纯血家族，有人想坐在哈利这里打听些更深的内幕看是否能为纯血巫师谋取更大的利益。  
哈利送走了一位来自国际魔法合作司的司长助理，赫敏才从小隔间里走了出来。  
他们对于这短暂的喘息都渴求的很。  
哈利喝了两大杯茶，赫敏也喝了大半杯。  
最后他们相视一笑，赫敏走近哈利，和他都伸出一只手彼此相握着，赫敏问。“你原谅我了吗？”  
“没有什么原谅的，应该是你原谅我了吗？”哈利急迫的道歉。“我太冲动了，你知道我对于马尔福总是没有那么的公正。赫敏，我真的很抱歉现在对你造成的困扰。”  
“我知道的，我完全理解你。”赫敏如释重负的说。“其实我有些感谢你说了出来，我一直不知道该怎么向大家透露这个消息。”  
“你和马尔福……“哈利把后面的话咽了下去。“如果你真的想要和他继续下去的话，赫敏，我会在背后支持你的。”  
“多么感人！”马尔福讥讽的声音不早不晚的出现。  
赫敏惊讶的看着帽子有些歪了的马尔福。  
新闻的男主角出现在了法律执行司，赫敏已经能看到走廊上那些办公室的门缝里露出的眼睛，还有一路上张望的男女巫师。她半是高兴半是无奈的走向马尔福，和他毫无顾忌的在走廊上拥抱在了一起。  
“嘿，现在我们有很多麻烦了！”  
马尔福低低的嗯了一声，在赫敏没注意到的时候，背后狠狠地剜了想要转过头的哈利一眼。  
\------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
马尔福在家里应付完无数问题的母亲后在凌晨回到了赫敏的公寓，她正端着一个白色的盘子，坐在床的一角插着什么东西吃。  
他穿着外套在床边蜷起一条腿坐下，打趣她。“我不敢相信你在午夜里吃芝士。”  
“你没听说过午夜零食吗？何况我今天度过了糟糕的一天，需要一些能量和脂肪让我高兴起来。”赫敏举起叉子送到了马尔福嘴边，他侧过头避开了。  
赫敏塞进了自己的嘴里，马尔福看着她穿着一件浅金色的睡袍，突然间把母亲的语重心长都丢在了脑后，他含着一抹笑容瞧着她睡袍边露出的大理石一样的肌肤，舔舔嘴角低声说。“我觉得我有更好的东西可以吃！”  
赫敏愣了一下，然后毫不犹豫的弯腰把芝士盘子放在了床脚的地面上。  
马尔福站起身关上窗户，把外套脱下来叠在窗边，回过身来要挤上床去，嘴里说。“让过去一点，你这个芝士味的格兰芬多女巫！”


	24. Chapter 24

（二十四）我爱你  
马尔福在公寓吃了一些麻瓜食品后，又下楼买了一些麻瓜物品。然后他躺在金色的丝绒躺椅上，面前漂浮着一本魔法书。这时一只水獭从窗户里游了进来，散发着柔和的淡蓝色光芒。  
“德拉科，抱歉今天哈利和我加班核对一些明天会议上讨论的条文。我尽量赶在午夜前回来。”  
守护神吐出了赫敏的声音，而后变成一个蓝色小光球在面前消失了。马尔福咒骂了一句波特，而后挥了挥魔杖，把房间恢复一新。垃圾都整理在了厨房的墙边，梅林啊，如果他阿兹卡班的父亲知道，小马尔福现在这么擅长家庭魔法，一定会气愤的说他堕落了马尔福的名字。  
赫敏和他的关系被愚蠢的哈利波特暴露有一段时间了，梅林知道这世界上怎么会有那么多蠢巫师，每天都有无数的事情要她去处理，这又让她失去了一些可靠的“朋友”。  
上次马尔福关注她的工作，看起来在修订巫师法的庞大工作里，赫敏和哈利是彼此唯一可靠的同盟。、  
而马尔福在体育司的清闲时光，已经有很长时间他都是一个人在家里等赫敏回家。  
今天早上她出门前答应会早些结束工作回来，为此马尔福还买了她可能会喜欢的麻瓜物品，一些愚蠢又神奇的小玩意儿。  
咚咚咚。一定又是隔壁的麻瓜男孩来借什么东西了。马尔福穿上起居鞋，懒散的走到玄关，打开了公寓门。  
穿着不成体统的被在麻瓜世界称为丹宁的汤姆还戴着一顶不伦不类的帽子，他对马尔福说。“马尔福先生，请问有开瓶器可以借我用一下吗。今晚我和艾玛庆祝纪念日，不知道怎么找不到我们的开瓶器。”  
马尔福没让他进来，而是说了一句。“请稍等。”然后关上了门。  
背在手后的魔杖轻轻一抬，无声的念了一句‘开瓶器飞来’。一个酒红色的开瓶器就被曾经的斯莱特林找球手抓在了空着的另一只手上。他打开门，把东西递给麻瓜男孩，礼貌的回应了他的谢谢后。又关上了门。  
\-----------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
房间里漂浮着的魔法书还在等马尔福翻页，他却站在这里不动了。  
看着这个小小的公寓，马尔福忽然意识到他很久没有回到自己家里了。  
这里除了赫敏的东西，随处可见他的痕迹，他的火弩箭二代扫帚放在阳台的门边，他的杯子靠在另一个杯子之侧，他的领带结就在花瓶边的小托盘里。  
甚至在这个赫敏不在的晚上，他竟然没有去和别的巫师放松一下，而是在家里收拾打扫，等她回来。

赫敏在午夜前一刻从壁炉里出来时就看到穿着家居服的德拉科马尔福一脸迷茫的站在玄关，看他的样子好像站在那里很久了。  
“德拉科？”赫敏随手把包放在沙发上，一只手轻轻的捧住马尔福的脸。  
她看起来很累了，马尔福不知道为什么想起了很早的时候在逆转偶发事件小组时的她。  
看起来那么自信。他以为没有人能让她露出这样的表情，至少在他那一段时间的找茬下，她一直表现的非常好斗。  
马尔福在赫敏亲了他的脸颊后，微笑着说。“让我来帮你挂好外套。”  
他从赫敏身上脱下她的外套，在手里抖了抖，挂在玄关自己黑色外套的左边。当他做完这一切的时候，赫敏已经踢掉鞋子走进了卧室，把自己扔在了床上。  
马尔福跟着她走进去，看到这一幕，他俯身吻了一下她的肩膀。赫敏从柔软的床垫里抬起头，半是感叹的说。“你真的给我造成了很大的麻烦！”她亲了一下马尔福的下巴，又突然笑了起来。“不过看在你这么英俊的份上，我原谅你了！”  
马尔福笑着回应她的吻。  
等到他们肩并肩躺在一起的时候，马尔福问她。“有没有什么我可以在工作上帮到你的？”  
赫敏摇了摇头。  
“赫敏，你一定要告诉我，如果有任何我能做的。”马尔福说。“你知道吗，当我意识到我可能喜欢你的时候，我很害怕，因为我们是那么的水火不容，我又对你做过很多糟糕的事。我有一阵子甚至不敢和你讲话，我想逃开能看到你的地方，就算在梦里。”  
赫敏的眼里充满了温柔和爱意，“你从来没告诉过我这些……”  
马尔福覆上她轻柔抚摸他脸颊的手，继续说。“你总是那么充满自信，好像没什么能打败你一样。但过去的这段时间，我看到你被法律执行司的那些人快折磨的精疲力尽了。这不是我爱上的赫敏，你一定要让我为你做些什么。”  
“你刚才说爱我吗？”赫敏眨了眨她的棕色眼睛。  
马尔福没有意识到，他口吃了。“哦，我，你知道我只是脱口而出。”  
“你说你爱我。”赫敏坐了起来，棕色的长发散落在肩头，窗外的灯光打了进来。  
马尔福和她四目相对，这一刻的宁静，忽然成了他整晚徘徊伫立的答案，他爱她。  
“我想我是爱你的。”马尔福听到自己说出了这句誓言。“我爱你，赫敏。”  
\-----------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
早上和赫敏在壁炉前互相道别时说的最后一句话是，“爱你，晚上见。”  
马尔福在这天抵达魔法部的时候脸上的笑容和他从头到脚散发出的喜悦，可以让摄魂怪无法靠近他的方圆十里。  
中午和特伦斯希格斯以及他的叔叔等人的午餐，马尔福提出了一个让在座所有人都无法拒绝的建议。当赫敏难得的在七点之前回到公寓时，马尔福知道，他的确做了他能为她做到的事。  
马尔福伸出手，“跟我来，我有一个惊喜给你。”  
赫敏的好心情在拉到马尔福的手之前就已经传达了过来，他们穿过那扇通往湖边的小门，树上挂满了彩色的小灯，湖边摆着一张小小的白色餐桌和两张折叠木椅。无需烛光，倒映在湖水里的月光就已经让桌上的食物看起来美味极了。  
“还好我回来的早。”赫敏感叹着在马尔福拉开的椅子上坐下，她很快反问。“你似乎知道我今天的工作异常的顺利。”  
马尔福拿起白色的餐巾，从冰桶里拿出红酒倒满了餐桌上的两个空杯子。“尝尝看。”  
“今天下午，有几个巫师和我们一起完成了工作，我还以为他们想通了之前对我的排挤只会让工作变得更难，现在一想，他们似乎都是纯血统家族的巫师。”赫敏接过酒杯。  
马尔福说。“你太聪明了，我以为要过几天你才能注意到。”  
赫敏急着说。“我已经被怀疑偏袒纯血统巫师，如果和他们一起工作，这对我的名声太不利了！”  
马尔福安抚她说，“亲爱的，你要相信，这些能侥幸逃过战争后清洗的家族，他们的力量很庞大。不会有不好的消息传出去的，很快你们就能出台新的巫师法，我相信你的名字会再一次被巫师界记住的。”  
“你和什么人谈过了吗？为了我？”赫敏看起来还没完全接受。  
马尔福说。“是的，我想你也可以从我们的关系中获得一些政治上的帮助。我和几个魔法部高官今天午餐时谈到了你在修订巫师法中的举步维艰，他们都很乐意帮助。如果你愿意这个周末和我一起参加肯特郡魁地奇俱乐部的活动的话，我想我可以介绍给你几个在威森加摩具有巨大影响的人。”他停顿了一下，才没有把不情愿表现在脸上。“如果你愿意的话，也可以邀请波特和韦斯莱小姐一起去。他们的魁地奇都很不错是吗？”  
“我们先不谈工作了好吗，我会考虑的。谢谢。”马尔福能从赫敏的脸上看到她对于这些和纯血统巫师的幕后政治交易并不十分赞同，但她最近的工作又让她十分动摇。  
他和赫敏碰了碰杯，决定明天就再给另外的几个朋友写信。  
为了以后这样的晚上可以多一些。


	25. Chapter 25

（二十五）两个人的骄傲  
2003年11月22日，周六，肯特郡魁地奇俱乐部。  
马尔福看着气冲冲走在前面的赫敏，无奈的追了上去。  
他刚够到她的小拇指，周围的空气忽然被剧烈的挤压起来，马尔福再次落到地面上时，赫敏已经拐进了公寓楼的门厅里。  
他一直追着她，两人一前一后的进入了公寓。  
马尔福正要换上舒适的家居鞋时，赫敏突然一个转身，怒气冲冲的看着他说。“我希望你离开我的公寓！”  
马尔福只好把鞋柜的门关上，站直了，才温柔的说。“我可以知道你对我这么无礼的原因吗？”  
两人在玄关的狭小空间里几乎是紧挨着站的，马尔福感觉到他因为那场激烈的魁地奇比赛而出的一身大汗使身上的衣服都紧贴在皮肤上，凉浸浸的。  
“让我来引用你的原话，波特先生除了能抓到金色飞贼外几乎没有任何长处，看他在法律执行司糟糕的工作，如果不是为了帮我的女朋友，我才不会错过这个看好戏的机会。”赫敏模仿着马尔福的强调，叉着腰宛如一个骄傲的公主。“我不敢相信法律执行司的那些笨蛋花了半年都没能通过威森加摩的多数表决，要是换了我们之中的任何一个，恐怕早都干完这事，说不定还能捞个副司长做做。正如我之前所说，韦斯莱家的人和麻瓜打交道或者做些上不得台面的魔法把戏倒是游刃有余，但修订巫师法的大事，魔法部不该信任红头发可以做好它。”  
被赫敏听到他在背后议论她的朋友们，马尔福有些尴尬，不过他一想到自己这么做的原因，本来要好言相劝的话到了嘴边就变成了。“我想你从我的话里找不出评论错误的地方。”  
赫敏似乎被堵住了，她一把扯下披在肩上的黄色外套，扔到马尔福怀里。她则在客厅的棕色沙发上坐了下来。  
马尔福把他们的外套都挂好了，又到厨房里倒了两杯水。这才坐在沙发上，赫敏的身边。  
赫敏接了水杯，抱在手里。“我不喜欢你评论哈利，还有韦斯莱先生的语气。他们可能在法律工作上确实没有什么天赋，但你不能在背后讥讽一个人的努力。”  
“我只是实话实说。”马尔福嘴硬，他说。“我看过你们之前的会议记录，在波特来到法律执行司交流之前，你几乎是一个人承担组织修订巫师法的工作，老韦斯莱全都靠着你。至于其他人，你不在的一个月毫无进展，就这样他们还因为我们的关系而把本来就多的工作推给你。”  
“他们也很努力工作了，只是……”赫敏辩解。  
马尔福讥讽的一笑，“只是努力没有效果，魔法部都是一群无效率的蛀虫，排挤有能力的年轻巫师，诋毁有名誉的纯血家族，这样的人不值得你为他们说话。“  
赫敏似乎气急了，她站了起来，看着马尔福，转身要走，走到卧室门外，又转身走了回来。她低头看着马尔福，说。“你一直是这样，在学校的时候，你总是嘲讽纳威，欺负年纪小的巫师，为自己的家世和才学沾沾自喜，马尔福，我没想到你一点都没有变。”  
“我当然没有变！”马尔福没想到赫敏会提起霍格沃茨的事，这是他们之间很少谈起的话题，那些敌对的日子并不是愉快的记忆。他也站了起来，这下变成了他俯视着赫敏倔强的脑袋。他听到自己冷冷的说。“可你不还是爱上了这样的我。”  
“是！”赫敏大声说。“你是个混蛋！我现在不想见到你！”  
“那我假设你也不需要我对你的工作继续提供帮助了。”马尔福脱口而出，“不知道威森加摩的人会不会因为伟大的救世主波特对你们这次的修订版巫师法网开一面。”  
“我不需要你的帮助。”赫敏似乎是气的狠了，她反而冷静了下来。“现在请你离开。”  
“如你所愿。”  
马尔福最后深深地看了她一眼，走到门边换了鞋拎着外套走了出去。  
\----------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
回到肯特郡魁地奇俱乐部，马尔福在吧台点了一杯火焰威士忌，独自一人喝了起来。他现在满脑子都是，为什么赫敏丝毫不感激他为她做的一切，过去的一段时间他和魔法部的人见面、聊天、吃饭，都是为了能让她的工作顺利一些。赫敏根本不知道魔法部并不是霍格沃茨那样的地方，一个巫师只有能力是不够的，她修改的法律条文每一版都无懈可击，可还是一次次被威森加摩的多数票否决。  
马尔福看到空着的酒杯，向酒保招了招手，他面前的杯子又添满了酒水。  
特伦斯和他的叔叔  
“德拉科。”  
“希格斯先生，特伦斯，让我来请你们喝两杯威士忌。”马尔福虽然现在的心情很差，但他在特伦斯和希格斯先生的面前还是保留着无懈可击的礼仪。  
希格斯先生看起来很有些中年人的富态，他的运动衫紧紧的裹在那突出的肚腩上，光亮的前额在灯光下一滴汗水向后流入黑色的头发里。他端着一种什么都知道的微笑，拍了拍马尔福的肩膀说。“格兰杰小姐去了哪里，我很乐意和她谈谈下周威森加摩要表决新巫师法的事情。”  
“赫敏突然想起了有一些工作没完成，急匆匆的走了，特伦斯知道，她一直都是这么认真。”马尔福笑着和希格斯先生碰了碰杯。  
“听说你为了这事奔走了好些天，格兰杰小姐可真是有福气。”希格斯先生似乎也并不在意。“特伦斯向我转达了你的话，德拉科，我很愿意帮你和格兰杰小姐这个忙。新巫师法也该出台了。部长整天为了这事苦恼，威森加摩那帮假正经的巫师们，可真是给大家添了不少烦恼。”  
如果今晚和赫敏没有拌嘴的话，马尔福一定会让希格斯许下承诺，不过他现在很想看看，没有他在背后游说这些老奸巨猾的政客，赫敏他们的第四稿是否能通过。“希格斯先生，难得周末，我们好好放松一下，工作有的是时间谈。”  
\----------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
11月26日，9:30AM，魔法部法律执行司。  
赫敏和哈利从韦斯莱先生的办公室出来后，都面色沉重。韦斯莱先生刚刚告诉他们，据他们的调查，这次会支持新巫师法通过的威森加摩巫师还是没有达到需要的人数，如果在这几天情况没有改变的话，他担心几天后的计票结果仍旧不会是大家希望的。  
哈利扶了扶眼镜，在赫敏的办公室里来回的踱步。“赫敏，我们该怎么办？”  
“我不知道。”赫敏泄气了，她已经在这次的修改中做了最大的让步，如果还不能通过，那么部长要改革巫师界尊崇纯血的旧传统将遭遇最大的失败。  
哈利忽然停下脚步，说。“马尔福呢？他不是一直在帮你游说那些纯血家族的巫师吗？”  
“我们这周都没见过面。”赫敏咬着牙说，“那晚魁地奇比赛你和金妮走了之后，我们经历了一次不愉快的谈话。”  
“哦……”哈利也想到了那晚不愉快的经历，他抚了抚一紧张就会变的乱糟糟的头发，说。“也许我可以在傲罗办公室找一找办法。”  
赫敏在哈利离开办公室后，犹豫再三，还是提笔给马尔福写了一封短信。  
“我很抱歉那晚口不择言，如果你愿意的话，我们九点一刻在公寓楼下见，一起幻影移形去影院看一部电影好吗。 爱你的赫敏。”  
向马尔福低头让赫敏觉得十分的不舒服，不过一想到她能见到那个有着铂金色头发的巫师，赫敏的脸上又情不自禁挂上了一抹笑容。  
可怜的赫敏不知道，她的斯莱特林男朋友，并不会这么轻易的接受她的“道歉”。


	26. Chapter 26

（二十六）“真爱至上”  
马尔福在八点刚过的时候就到了赫敏的公寓楼下，他和赫敏互相不说话有好几天，今天他接到那封短信时，不知道该如何回信，索性便没有回。下午他本想早些去法律执行司接敏吃个晚饭，毕竟她已经先说了抱歉。  
好吧，那么他也是有错的，虽然错没有赫敏那么多。但作为一个绅士，马尔福觉得自己有必要表现的“大度”一些。  
尽管在赫敏的短信送到他手里之前马尔福一心想的是要让这个不懂人情世故的格兰芬多好好吃点教训。  
但恰巧希格斯约了几个威森加摩的人晚饭时谈一谈，马尔福只好先去和这些人应酬。  
所幸老希格斯的太太突然发了一封吼叫信，大家不得不散了。马尔福就来到了赫敏的楼下。  
一开始他是想上去的，但后来他想，上次在公寓里不欢而散，如果他坐在客厅里等她收拾停当，中途又起了什么口角，毁了他们的电影之夜怎么办。  
马尔福中午向秘书打探了最近上映的电影，他无比确定赫敏请他去看的是《真爱至上》。为了稳妥起见他决定在楼下等她。  
晚上的麻瓜们看起来十分的自在，他们说笑着从门厅里进来又出去，马尔福一开始的十分钟站在门边，后来他在第四位凑上来问他“你在等什么人吗，先生？”的红发女士几乎要把她半个身子都贴在他身上时，他默默的退到了墙边的阴影里。  
第二十分钟的时候马尔福趁着无人注意在身边施了麻瓜屏蔽的咒语，拿着魔杖和一根竹签练习变形术。  
半个小时的时候马尔福成功的变出了一朵接近蓝色的花朵，他不是很满意。  
四十分钟的时候他终于让那朵花看起来像一枝刚被剪下的玫瑰，上面甚至还带着几滴露珠。  
等到赫敏在九点的钟声刚刚敲响时，马尔福手里拿着两支蓝色的玫瑰，他看到赫敏穿着一件褐色的大衣，敞开的衣襟里是一条红丝绒的裙子，露出纤细又富有力量的小腿，她快要走到门前了，马尔福把花背在身后，迅速向前一步伸出手抢在赫敏之前拉开了门。  
他看到她面上露出惊讶的表情，这大概是因为他没有回信的缘故。不过随即赫敏的棕色眼睛里露出的喜悦和她温柔下来的面庞，让他不由的也柔软起表情。  
他没说什么，也不用说什么。赫敏把手放在他的臂弯里，他们沉默的走了一段后，身上传来熟悉的挤压感，下一秒就出现在电影院的杂物间里。  
一个带着拉手的锡筒差点砸到他们的头上，还是赫敏及时的用了一个漂浮咒。  
他们从杂物间里走出来后，赫敏从包里拿出两张票，果然是真爱至上。  
电影院里的温度要高一些，马尔福把外面的黑色大衣拖了下来，对折后挂在左臂上。他用眼神询问赫敏，对方的脸红红的，但她缓慢的摇头。  
他们还没有说过话。  
马尔福不知道赫敏是为什么，但他是觉得，有那么多的话想和她说的时候，反而不知道要先说哪一句，是从道歉开始，还是从讲清他的想法开始，或者只是对接下来要看的电影的一句闲聊。  
或者他还担心会和赫敏在影院里当着麻瓜的面吵起来，所以他选择等她先开口。  
赫敏出奇的保持沉默，这很不正常，一个会直接了当的问对方“你喜欢我吗”的女士不应该没有先开口的语气，懦弱可不是格兰芬多的标签。  
马尔福不停的侧过脸去看挽着他的赫敏，和她光洁的肩膀上红色的丝绒细带。  
到了落座时他突然想通了关键。  
电影开始了。  
\----------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
散幕之后马尔福感觉到他和赫敏之间无言的亲近了一些，他们从拥挤的人群里拐进了来时停留的杂物间。马尔福带上门后，赫敏说了整晚的第一句话。  
“你认为你和电影里的谁更像一些？我是说在感情上。”  
马尔福把赫敏的外套递给了她，耸了耸肩。“我不知道，你说呢?”  
“你问我吗？“赫敏把一只胳膊塞进衣袖里，“我认为你和那个和公司里的年轻女助理跳舞的老板（*note1）很像，也许等你结婚二十年的时候，就会和魔法部的年轻女巫一起跳舞，忽视你那严肃的，可怜的妻子。”  
“你不是认真的。”马尔福被比作精神出轨的麻瓜已经够惨了，他没把另一个袖口送到赫敏的手边。  
赫敏只好披着半边衣服转了过来，“那你说呢？你觉得你是哪一个人。”  
“我觉得我会是……那个摄影的男孩，Mark。（*note2）”马尔福说。  
赫敏自己穿好了外套，“Mark？我不能想象那画面。德拉科马尔福会默默地爱一个人，在背后收集她的笑容，如果不是圣诞节的光环，他可能一辈子默默守护着朱莉，在她面前表现的那么讨厌她，实际上他才是最爱她的那个人。那太不像你了。也许你和那个小男孩山姆还会像一些，你们都是金发不是吗？”  
马尔福无言的看了赫敏一眼，他不再纠缠这个话题，反问她。“你觉得你像里面的哪一个人呢？”  
“也许是那位葡萄牙女佣（*note3），奥里利亚，她是那么的勇敢。我不能想象在语言不通的情况下爱上一个人，还用他听不懂的语言向对方表白，那真是太勇敢了。”  
马尔福看到赫敏的眼睛里又闪烁起了光芒。他伸出手，不由的抚摸她柔软的发顶，“没有人比你更勇敢。”  
他顿了一下，还是问出了在电影开始之前就要问的问题。“那为什么不告诉我今晚为什么要约我出来的真正理由呢？我不会认为你是真的觉得抱歉。”  
后面的话马尔福没有说出来，他认为赫敏对朋友的在乎也许远远大于对他的感情，所以她绝不会在这件事上轻易的妥协。  
赫敏在马尔福近乎直白地问题下，过了那么几秒才磕磕绊绊的说。“我只是想……新巫师法的工作上出现了一些问题，我们没能拿到多数的威森加摩成员的赞同票……”  
马尔福没有让赫敏说完，在他看来她的头已经恨不得低到地板里去了。这对她来说太窘迫了。所以他绅士的抬起她的下巴，说。  
“我可以帮你们说服几个威森加摩的巫师更改他们的投票，但是你要答应我一件事。”  
他习惯性地挑了挑眉，露出了一个算是十分典型的马尔福的微笑。  
赫敏扶着他的肩膀，问。“什么事？”  
“我想要搬进你的公寓。“马尔福一字一句的说。  
赫敏愣了一下，她说。“可你几乎每天都住在那里，我不懂……”  
“我每天要回到马尔福庄园才能拿到我的换洗衣物，我要处理一些事务时你的书房里并没有我必需的东西。而且我希望下次你生气的时候，我不会被要求搬出‘你’的公寓，而是‘我们’的公寓。也许我可以在你的房间里拥有一个单独的衣柜。”马尔福着重的强调了your和our。  
“这很简单。”赫敏露出了放松的表情。  
马尔福接着说，“而且我希望你可以拜访一下我的母亲，从马尔福庄园把我的行李带出来。”  
“为什么你不能自己向马尔福夫人说明？”赫敏的语气和表情都是大写的拒绝。  
马尔福这才觉得高兴起来，“为什么你不能自己说服威森加摩的巫师更改他们的投票？”  
这场对峙的结果从一开始就分了高下，马尔福知道他会得到满意的结果。  
\----------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
赫敏在周六的早上来到了马尔福庄园外的乡间小路上，而后她穿过了那扇锻铁大门，在一只白孔雀的带领下走过了碎石小路，踏上了宽阔的石阶，走进了两边挂着肖像的门厅，见到了和她第一次见到的时候几乎毫无变化的纳西莎马尔福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note1:  
> 真爱至上里艾伦里克曼饰演的报社老板harry在和妻子结婚多年但没有经受住年轻女下属的诱惑，在圣诞节买了金项链给下属，但最后harry回头是岸。这段写赫敏说马尔福像报社老板其实是赫敏在开玩笑，毕竟马尔福是个很英俊的魔法部高级官员，女同事的勾引对象top1.然后是作为哈迷的心里，马尔福确实和斯内普教授有点像啦。  
> Note2：  
> 马尔福提到的Mark，是个面对喜欢的人强装冷漠的人。直到在婚礼拍的录像被Juliet发现，一帧一帧的镜头全是她自己Mark才终于开始控制不了自己满到溢出的爱。圣诞节他拿着写字板表达了自己的爱，他们终究无法在一起，但一个饱含感激的吻却让他感到足矣。  
> 这段感情里其实我觉得很像大部分的德赫文，马尔福默默地爱着赫敏，所以赫敏调侃他不会，其实我们少爷是最细腻的人啦！  
> Note3：  
> 葡萄牙女佣在和来法国度假的作家，虽然都听不懂对方的语言，却并不妨碍彼此的了解甚至相爱。也许感情就发生在了每天车里的眼神交流，也许是那次女仆甘愿退去衣服跳入冰冷湖水，只为帮助为男人捞那些“并不值钱”的纸张。甚至在机场告别时，葡萄牙女孩奥里利亚还勇敢的用葡语向作家表白并亲吻了她。最终作家为了女佣学习了葡萄牙语，并在圣诞夜只身前往葡萄牙寻找女孩。最终的告白场面很大，当他用生硬的葡萄牙语说着嫁给我时，女人却用英语回答说是的。为了爱情学习一门新的语言，赫敏肯定能做到！


	27. Chapter 27

（二十七）住到一起后  
纳西莎马尔福，黑色和金色交织的头发散发着柔和的光泽，浅灰色的眼睛和苍白色的额脸庞都能让人轻易的看出德拉科马尔福的面容是遗传于她的美貌。  
赫敏第一次见到了纳西莎马尔福的笑容，她问候纳西莎。“夫人。”  
“格兰杰小姐，很高兴你的光临。”纳西莎伸出手拉住了赫敏，出乎意料的亲切。赫敏被她带着穿过门厅时，回头撞上了德拉科马尔福的目光，他得意的挑了挑眉，似乎在嘲笑赫敏无所谓的担心，以为他的母亲会用无礼的行为来刁难她。  
气派的客厅里放着考究的沙发，和高几，墙边的柜子，地上华贵的地毯，除了头顶的水晶灯，赫敏几乎认不出来这是贝拉莱斯特兰奇折磨她的同一个客厅。  
她打量的目光显然引起了马尔福母子的注意，马尔福的脸上立刻露出了愧疚的表情，而纳西莎则身体力行的拉着赫敏在沙发上坐下，她说。“格兰杰小姐，我对你在这里遭受到的残忍折磨感到由衷的抱歉，贝拉她那时太疯狂了。我和卢修斯又畏惧于黑魔王的势力。”  
赫敏不愿意谈这个话题，她说。“谢谢您，马尔福夫人，我们在那场战争里都做了一些不恰当的事。不过那都已经过去了。”  
纳西莎于是转移了话题，“格兰杰小姐，当德拉科第一次向我提起和你的事情时，我立刻就想到了他刚去霍格沃茨的那一年冬天，这孩子信里写的是你，回了家里也总是提起你的名字。”  
“德拉科从没向我提过。”赫敏说着转头看了马尔福一眼，他紧绷着脸，迎上赫敏和母亲的目光才笑了笑。  
“他是个骄傲的孩子，没有拿到年级第一的成绩不高兴了好久，不过最后也只能习惯了。”  
\----------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------

赫敏直到最后和马尔福一起带着行李站在马尔福家的壁炉前准备幻影移形时，都不敢相信纳西莎马尔福是一个拥有这样亲切气度的贵妇人，毕竟她之前对她的印象，不是骄傲的抬着头不屑于把目光投向她和其他韦斯莱家的孩子，就是苍白冷漠的像一个受惊的可怜母亲。  
她看着马尔福把他的行李一一开箱，在魔法下归置到属于他们公寓的每个角落。  
“我没有想到马尔福夫人会这么亲切。”赫敏也抽出了魔杖，把一盏雅致的水晶台灯安置在了窗边的长桌上。  
马尔福停下了动作，看着她，似笑非笑说。“梅林，你真是个傻女孩。”  
赫敏用不解的眼神看着他。  
“那只是母亲对待客人的良好礼仪，你没有见过她真正亲切起来的样子。“马尔福说着转过头去，指挥着装满衣服的箱子走进了卧室。  
赫敏跟着他走了进去，看着他取出了一件又一件黑色的衣服。“它们都是一样的黑衣服，为什么不只带来一件就好了。你是说纳西莎并不喜欢我吗？”  
马尔福没有回答。赫敏就有些泄气的坐在了床上，“那她也不反对我们搬到一起住吗？”  
“亲爱的，为什么总是要提起我的母亲呢？”马尔福问。“母亲对于我们要住在一起的事并不赞同，但她是一位淑女，不会在招待客人时露出不恰当的情绪。”  
赫敏定定的瞧着他，说。“这也是你会做的吗？隐藏情绪，再用一些外人不知道的马尔福式的讥讽？”  
“不会在你面前。”马尔福看出赫敏有些生气，他立刻丢下了手里整理衣物的杂事，坐在了赫敏身边。  
“在我面前你确实从来没有表现出一个贵族应有的礼貌。”赫敏暗指在逆转偶发事件小组时两人一开始的小打小闹，马尔福却想到了是霍格沃茨的事情。  
“嘿，格兰杰，威森加摩周一才表决，现在就要过河拆桥，这可太不是一个格兰芬多应该做的事了。”  
赫敏听到这话，哼了一声，仰着头用魔杖在地上未开封的另一个行李箱上轻轻点了点，一排光亮的皮鞋就整齐的排进了赫敏的鞋柜里。  
晚上他们在赫敏公寓里的魔法湖泊旁安置了一把躺椅，赫敏数着树上的小彩灯，享受着这片刻的安静。  
马尔福忽然说。“赫敏，你知道吗，有时候我会后悔，没有更早一点陪在你身边。那些黑暗的日子，对你一定不容易。”  
赫敏抬起头，看着身侧浅金色头发的青年，在月光和灯光下，他显得十分迷人，赫敏忘记了回答他。过了几秒钟，她才说。“我很好，也许没那么好，但我们都成功的度过了那段艰难的时光。”  
“我的姨妈，贝拉，她在你胳膊上留下的痕迹，你用魔法修复了它吗？”马尔福抚摸着赫敏光洁的手臂，在他卷起的衣袖下，那团黑色的纹饰栩栩如生。  
赫敏回答。“那并不是魔法留下的伤痕，麻瓜世界的医生利用一些手段消除了它。”  
“我没有问过你，伏地魔住在马尔福家的那些日子，你们一定都过的不那么舒适。我看到马尔福庄园应该有的样子，它很温暖，像是个家。”  
马尔福接着赫敏的话说，“神秘人把它变成了一个监牢。我们关押那些反动的人，一些人是无辜的，一些人我甚至认识。”  
他的神色晦暗起来，赫敏轻轻的抚摸他的脸颊，“我希望那时候我会陪在你身边。”  
“现在就够了。”  
在幸福的时候回首，人们展望曾经的黑暗混沌岁月，会希望爱的人在身边支持，但当你发现那些日子早就被掩埋在如今的平静之下，善良的人会想，残忍的事情不要再次发生在对方身上，即使他们不会走在一起。而深爱着对方的人会希望岁月回转，他可以为她再做多一些事。  
幸运的是，他们相爱在一个和平的时代。  
这一次，希望没有人会在爱情里受到伤害。  
\----------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
周一午饭后，赫敏在刚踏进法律执行司的楼层，就被一位同事拉住。“我们做到了！”  
“真的吗？”赫敏高兴的和同事抱在了一起。“威森加摩通过了？”  
“是的！”同事和赫敏一样兴高采烈。  
亚瑟韦斯莱出现在走廊里，赫敏看到红发的韦斯莱先生露出了满意而放松的笑容，他招招手，示意赫敏来他的办公室。  
“赫敏，我无法用言语表达我有多开心我们终于完成了这项工作。你在新巫师法里的工作有目共睹，我认为你目前的职务并不与你在新巫师法修订中的卓越工作相匹配，事实上，部长办公室的提贝卢斯在中午电梯里告诉我，你很有可能得到法律执行司副司长的职务。”亚瑟韦斯莱拥抱了赫敏后，说出了另一个喜讯。“事实上，我现在就要去见部长。”  
“韦斯莱先生，我没想到，哦，副司长，我是说，我还很年轻。现在的职位对我来说已经够高了。“赫敏有些手足无措，自从她和马尔福的关系被公诸于世，她认为她不会被派到什么奇怪的清闲部门就已经很好了，升职？副司长？从没想过。  
亚瑟韦斯莱一把抓着赫敏的肩膀，看着她的眼睛说。“赫敏，你能胜任这份工作的。我会这么告诉部长，你也要这么告诉自己。”  
“只是我的一些私人问题……”赫敏依然不敢相信这是真实要发生的。  
“虽然我不愿意承认，但马尔福现在对你的工作上有了一些积极的影响。我们这次能获得威森加摩的选票，就要多谢他。”亚瑟韦斯莱兴奋的竖起了一根手指不知道要指向哪里。“我提议你和小马尔福明晚来家里，莫莉会做一顿丰富的晚餐来庆祝你的升职。我会告诉其他的孩子们。”   
“我不认为这是一个好主意。”赫敏立刻想到了可怜的罗恩在知道了她和马尔福的好消息后提出的唯一一个小小要求，那就是不会带马尔福去韦斯莱家用餐。引用罗恩的原话，他会把他们的家从头到尾的贬低一番，然后吐掉莫莉精心制作的苹果派。  
不过亚瑟韦斯莱不这么想，他说。“这是一个好主意，赫敏，你就是我们的家人，莫莉还没见过小马尔福，明天晚上，带他来吧。”


	28. Chapter 28

（二十八）韦斯莱家的晚餐  
“我没有想到韦斯莱家现在住在这么体面的房子里。”马尔福在见到韦斯莱新家的那一刻就开始嘲讽，他们在碎石铺就的小路上走了几步，跨过一滩水，罗恩皱着一张脸站在前院等候着他们。  
赫敏举起一只手小幅度的晃了晃，罗恩倒没露出往常的开心表情，而是端着一张严肃的过头的脸，等马尔福和赫敏走近时，伸出手说，“欢迎你们，赫敏，马尔福。”  
在赫敏期待的眼神下，马尔福和罗恩飞速的和彼此握手，而后珀西从栅栏后面走了出来，马尔福立即和珀西走在了一起。  
赫敏和罗恩跟在他们后面，罗恩靠在赫敏耳边说。“我们说好的永远不邀请马尔福来我家里的，赫敏，你一定要跟我好好解释一下！”  
“我也不想，罗恩，韦斯莱先生坚持！”赫敏压低着嗓音说。  
就要走进前门时，身后传来疾速的风声，赫敏和罗恩转头看时，金妮和哈利一前一后的骑着扫帚几乎在他们鼻子前拉起了火弩箭二代的把手，在空中静止住了。  
“你们不能在远一点的地方停下来吗！你可能撞到我的脖子！哈利！金妮有可能会撞坏妈妈刚修好的门！”罗恩立刻对着哈利大吼。  
金妮从扫帚上利落的跳了下来，靠在门廊上，挽住了赫敏对她说。“他怎么这么大的火气？”  
两个人进了屋子里，赫敏用眼神示意金妮去看正在和比尔、珀西站在一起的马尔福，金妮立刻露出了一个了然的表情。  
她们走进了厨房，四岁的维克托娃正抱着一个银色头发的洋娃娃依偎在母亲芙蓉德拉库尔的身边，赫敏惊奇的看到她微微隆起的小腹，芙蓉看到她们走了进来，立刻上前给了赫敏一个拥抱，“赫敏，我多么高兴见到你。”  
莫莉韦斯莱拿着一个汤勺，在芙蓉之后也迫不及待的拥抱了赫敏。  
赫敏询问她可以做什么，莫莉慈爱的说。“我们已经基本完成了，亲爱的，你端着南瓜汁和金妮出去让大家落座吧。哈利也来了对吗？”  
金妮回答，“当然。”  
赫敏再次从厨房出来时客厅里多了乔治和奥黛丽，珀西的未婚妻。  
她有点紧张的看到罗恩和哈利并没有和其他人一起在客厅里，马尔福和其他人都聚在一起闲聊。  
穿着黑色西装的马尔福看起来仪表堂堂又彬彬有礼，他用一种很习惯的社交姿态和韦斯莱家的人说这话。浅金色的头发在一群红发里十分夺目。  
赫敏紧张的表情被乔治捕捉到了，他站在珀西的身后，对着赫敏挤眉弄眼，赫敏看见他似乎从衣兜里掏出了什么，在珀西和马尔福讨论着什么的时候迅速的丢进了他哥哥的衣领里。  
金妮招呼着大家在长长的餐桌旁落座，韦斯莱先生也从楼上的书房下来，拉着马尔福的手一个在主位坐了，马尔福就坐在他的右下首。珀西紧挨着马尔福坐了，奥黛丽在哈利的谦让下坐了左边的第一个位置，哈利和赫敏挨着坐了，金妮，罗恩，也都坐在了桌子的这边，比尔用魔法指挥着高脚杯依次落在每个人的面前，然后在珀西的身边坐下。乔治笑嘻嘻的空了一个位置，对他的最大的哥哥说。“我让芙蓉和维克托娃坐在这里。梅林，维克托娃真是可爱。”  
比尔和弟弟打趣说，“你应该向安吉丽娜求婚，你们的女儿会更可爱的。”  
“不要给我压力，哥哥。”乔治立刻掀过这个话题。  
奥黛丽问，“安吉丽娜今天怎么没来？”  
乔治磕巴了一下，罗恩抢话说。“因为有某人在这里。”  
他还瞪了马尔福一眼，似乎别人都听不出话里的指示一样。  
莫莉韦斯莱不知道什么时候出来，她狠狠的敲了一下小儿子的头，斥责他。“我是怎么说的，罗恩韦斯莱！如果你不懂礼貌的话就不要说话！现在去厨房把剩下的菜都端过来。”  
赫敏从罗恩说话的时候就看着马尔福的表情，他几乎连眉毛都没动一根，仿佛不知道罗恩说的是他一样。  
其实赫敏很理解安吉丽娜不愿意和马尔福同处一桌的心里，她的前任男朋友死于对方曾经所属的阵营，不是所有人都有韦斯莱家的善良心肠，可以给诚心改过的人第二次机会。  
莫莉韦斯莱在长桌的另一边坐了下来，凑到前面说。“德拉科，很长时间不见你了，纳西莎还好吗？”  
“谢谢您的关心，韦斯莱夫人，母亲一切都好。”赫敏可以说是很熟悉马尔福了，不过连她也看不出来对面的金发巫师到底是真情实意的对着莫莉微笑，还是只是客气。就像她分不出纳西莎马尔福的客气一样。  
亚瑟韦斯莱接口说，“说起来马尔福家和莫莉的娘家普威特还是亲戚，德拉科，以后和赫敏要常来坐坐。”  
“一定，韦斯莱先生。”马尔福在亚瑟说话时就礼貌的转过头看着他。  
赫敏没有一刻不感谢马尔福的风度要比罗恩好的多。  
莫莉又笑着对上了奥黛丽，“我做了最喜欢的苹果派，亲爱的，不要在甜点上来前吃饱了。”  
“谢谢，莫莉姨妈！”奥黛丽温和的回答。  
罗恩把剩下的主菜都运上了餐桌，他落座后，韦斯莱先生用银色的叉子敲了敲桌上的高脚杯，所有人面前的空杯子里立刻注满了紫红色的酒液。  
赫敏端起杯子，在进入陋居后第一次望马尔福灰蓝色的眼睛里，就像一个做了好事等待夸奖的孩子一样，她不由的笑了笑。  
“让我们一起举杯，欢迎德拉科，奥黛丽，赫敏和哈利加入我们的晚餐。”亚瑟韦斯莱举起杯子。  
大家齐声说起了“欢迎。”，罗恩有些不情愿，还被敏锐的莫莉又瞪了一眼。  
喝了这一杯，亚瑟韦斯莱又提议了第二次祝酒。“第二杯，我们一起恭喜赫敏，霍格沃茨近年来最聪明的女巫，法律执行司的优秀巫师，即将成为魔法部最年轻的副司长！”  
“赫敏！”这一次罗恩的声音大过了桌子上的每一个人，赫敏和大家一起干了杯。  
而后莫莉招呼大家吃自己想吃的菜，韦斯莱先生就一边叉起一个马铃薯，一边和马尔福、珀西聊起了魔法部的事。  
赫敏一开始紧张的坐在马尔福的对面，观察着他的一言一行，很快她就意识到马尔福不会有任何失礼的言行，而金妮和哈利屡屡越过她给彼此盘子里盛菜的行为让她不得不和哈利换了个位置。  
她坐在了珀西对面。  
突然一个响亮地屁声伴随着奇怪的味道引起了所有人的注意，赫敏看到珀西戛然而止的高谈阔论和涨红的面皮。  
乔治挤眉弄眼的说，“珀西，我们新任的副司长妹妹一定收到你急切的祝福了！这可够响的！”  
珀西红着脸没来的及反驳，他的背后就冒出了棕色的烟雾来，一个接着一个逼真的屁声几乎让所有人都笑的抬不起头来，直逼的珀西在大家面前抽出魔杖幻影移形消失了。  
莫莉韦斯莱才笑着训斥乔治，“为什么总是要开你哥哥的玩笑，等珀西回来你要向他道歉。”  
不过饭桌上的气氛活跃了很多，赫敏也和奥黛丽说笑起来。  
这是一顿愉快的晚餐。  
回到公寓的时候赫敏还挂着一抹微笑，她在门后抱着马尔福的腰说，“你今晚在韦斯莱家表现的很好。”  
“那我是不是应该得到一些奖赏。”马尔福抵着赫敏微烫的额头，笑着说。  
“很大的奖赏。”赫敏咯咯笑着。她看到了马尔福对她的朋友们努力做出的最大尊重，这是她最近最高兴的事情，即使比起获得了巨大的升职来说。


	29. Chapter 29

（二十九）呼神护卫  
圣诞节之后，新巫师法出台无疑让所有人的目光都聚焦在这个魔法界的巨大改革上。  
赫敏每天除了要处理堆积如山的工作报告，还要面对一些无孔不入的记者。在新巫师法试行下的第一个审判案件结案后，这个试验案例无疑证明了赫敏和同事们在过去的一段日子里是多么的成功。  
所以她好心情的接待了一份报纸的采访，在午餐的时候。  
然后她在晚餐的时候回到家里，正好在楼梯上遇到了上楼的马尔福。  
他们拉着手上了楼梯，打开家门，亲吻了对方的面颊，而后赫敏叫了一条街道外的中国餐厅外卖。  
“我没想到你今天会回来的这么早，亲爱的，把纸箱递给我，我们真的要把圣诞节的装饰都收起来了。”马尔福拿着魔杖想把天花板上挂着的彩条取下来，但他一直没有成功，于是他只好去餐厅拉过来一把椅子，用手去解决问题。“所以，今天不忙吗？”  
“当然忙了，不仅是工作，最近那些小报的记者总是见缝插针的要问我，格兰杰小姐，您是怎么界定新巫师法对纯血统巫师权利的剥夺，格兰杰小姐，你不认为巫师的权利高于一切吗？我不能相信这些蠢问题都是谁拟出来的。如果他们看到的不是第四稿的巫师法，而是第一稿出台的话，我会认真考虑回答这些问题的。”赫敏把他从天花板上取下来的圣诞装饰一个一个的放进了那几个在墙角堆了好几天的空箱子里。  
马尔福说，“你可以用魔杖。”  
“我更喜欢亲力亲为。”赫敏微笑着给了马尔福一只手，让他可以从高处安全的站在地上。“不过我想到了我答应你要教你呼神护卫的咒语，所以我想我应该早点回来。”  
“哦。”马尔福惊讶道，“我只是随口一说，而且拥有黑魔标记的人不能召唤出守护神。我认为我们可以省去这个麻烦了。”  
赫敏跟着马尔福走到阳台的地方，她伸手把最高处的星星装饰拿了下来，扔进马尔福手里的箱子。“这只是传闻，据我所知，斯内普教授就可以召唤出完整的守护神，你也一定可以的。我们吃完饭就可以去湖边练习。”  
“好吧，格兰杰教授。”马尔福接受了赫敏的提议，他必须接受，不是吗。他望了一眼客厅里小圆桌上他的魔杖，和赫敏一起“亲自”把圣诞树上的装饰都收进箱子里。  
\----------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
在晚餐之后，赫敏和马尔福又一次踏入了她公寓里的温馨空间，他们走到树下，马尔福指着树上的彩灯问，“你不觉得这个也属于节日装饰，应该收起来吗？”  
“它会永远挂在这里！”赫敏驳斥了这个玩笑，并且抽出魔杖。  
马尔福拿出了他的魔杖，看着赫敏把一旁的桌椅移到了湖的另外一边，他们就站在这片空空的草地上。“不需要什么东西来协助吗？”  
“我认为不用。”赫敏说。“正确的使用呼神护卫魔咒会召唤来一个守护神，你需要竭尽全力去回忆一件快乐的事情，而后集中注意到希望和快乐上去，这时候念出魔咒，手像这样，这很难，我们可能要多练习几次。”  
马尔福看着赫敏转动手腕，那个他见过很多次的小水獭从赫敏魔杖杖尖里游了出来，在空气中打了个滚，而后绕到马尔福身边，他立刻感受到了一种全身上下都被愉悦所填满的感觉。  
“也许你愿意试试。”赫敏说。  
马尔福于是在他的脑海里挑选一段快乐的回忆，他想到了在他的一次生日上，卢修斯送给他的第一把扫帚，他在马尔福庄园里第一次握住木柄，跨上它的时候。  
“呼神护卫。”  
杖尖什么都没有。  
赫敏说，“一定要是一段足够有力的强烈的回忆，你的动作没有问题，德拉科。”  
马尔福有些失望，他在脑海里寻找着其他的回忆，似乎从他进入霍格沃茨后，没有一段记忆比得到第一把扫帚时那样单纯的快乐，但这段记忆是否拥有力量呢。马尔福认为是有的，只不过没有那么强烈。赫敏是对的，他又挑选了在霍格沃茨大战后，他和父母一起回到马尔福庄园吃的那顿轻松的、团圆的晚餐，他记得父亲憔悴的脸上久违的露出如释重负的表情，而母亲则在伏地魔入住他们的家后第一次拥有笑容。  
“呼神护卫。”  
他情不自禁的闭上了眼睛。  
睁开眼，魔杖似乎还是没有别的反应。  
赫敏脸上没有任何失望的表情，她说。“没关系的，这很正常，我们当时跟着哈利学习都花了好几周的功夫，慢慢来，放轻松，可以多挑选几段记忆。”  
马尔福认为他会在这个晚上有一些进展，至少魔杖可以释放出一些零星的雾气。  
但什么也没有。  
晚上他在浴缸里时，看着胳膊上的黑魔标记，思索是否因为这个他才无法召唤出守护神。事实上，食死徒里只有斯内普可以召唤出一个完整的守护神，马尔福在被烙上这个标记的第一个晚上，纳西莎就抱着他怜悯的说，他永远见不到属于自己的那个生灵。  
赫敏会是对的吗？  
马尔福想，她当然是对的。  
那么斯内普教授有一段多么强大的记忆，可以让他战胜黑魔王的无情冷酷，从而充满希望的完成这个高深的咒语。他可以做到吗。马尔福用湿淋淋的手抓起一旁的魔杖，对着浴室里氤氲的墙面，小声念了一句“呼神守卫。”  
这一次他想的是那个早上赫敏第一次对他说我爱你的场景。  
魔杖依然没有任何的反应。  
他气愤的把那段该死的木头扔进了浴缸里，一点水花也没有激起。  
\----------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
接下来的几天，马尔福在这个咒语上毫无进展，当他试探性的问起特伦斯希格斯时，对方理所当然的说，“我以为黑魔标记会夺走召唤守护神的能力，这是写在课本里的不是吗？”  
马尔福没有说什么，但他从那天起就有些放弃练习这个咒语了。  
赫敏也一直很忙，两周后的一天早晨她在把牛奶倒进马尔福面前的玻璃杯时，才问了一句。“你的呼神守卫魔咒练得怎么样了？”  
“结果证明我是百分之九十九的被黑魔标记带走召唤守护神力量的那部分人，我放弃了。”马尔福说完这句话就发现他的牛奶被赫敏推倒了一边。  
她严肃着脸说，“这是错误的，没有人可以夺走别人使用魔法的能力。”  
“有的。”马尔福平静的把牛奶拿回了自己面前。  
赫敏说，“为什么你会相信这个？”  
“因为我问了一些巫师，他们都在说……”马尔福随口回答。  
赫敏打断了他，“在伏地魔统治的那段时间，所有人都在说麻瓜出身的巫师不应该拥有魔杖，你也相信这个吗？”  
“当然不。”马尔福意识到这已经不是一个简单的问题了。  
赫敏棕色的眼睛十分冷静，“那我认为你应该继续练习。”  
“算了，好吗？”马尔福伸出一只手，覆上赫敏放在桌上的那只手。“我们吃早晨吧好吗？”  
赫敏还是没有露出那个失望的表情，她深吸了一口气，从马尔福的手里抽走了自己的手，而后走到对面坐了下来，享用起了自己的那份早餐。  
马尔福感谢赫敏没有坚持要他练习，他是个天生追逐利益的人，如果阿兹卡班还由摄魂怪看守的话，他一定会想尽办法让自己成功的使用这个魔咒，但火龙看守并不需要这么高深的魔法去对付，那么他为什么要浪费时间呢？  
可以传口信的守护神是很酷，但是麻瓜们不也有一种神奇的产品叫电话吗？也许是时候给他和赫敏各买一部手机，方便又快捷。麻瓜们还是有些可取之处的。  
不过当他把手机送给赫敏后，对方露出了一个奇怪的表情。“我不敢相信你为了不练习呼神护卫魔咒买了这个？让我想想，上次我要在家里安装一台电脑可以和我的爸爸妈妈视频时你是怎么说的。哦，赫敏，你想见他们随时可以幻影移形他们家里，为什么要这么麻烦呢？”  
马尔福识相的没有接着赫敏的话茬继续说，而是向她询问起麻瓜产品的使用方式。


	30. Chapter 30

（三十）Happy Valentine's Day   
2004年2月14日，8：05AM.  
马尔福是被打在脸上的一束阳光唤醒的，他翻了个身，在昏暗的房间里看到了一条淡紫色的裙子。  
它很贴身，就是太紧了，马尔福能看到臀部浑圆被那布料紧紧的裹着，而那腰，细的不盈一握，他的目光过了好一阵子才在裙子的主人撩起她棕色的微卷的，垂在背后的长发时，随着转移到了那光滑细腻的背部，金色的拉链慢慢向上，在突出的蝴蝶骨下方拉到了尽头。  
马尔福忽然闭上了眼，想象那裙子下方的娇嫩肌肤。  
他不确定他是否清醒，昨晚的火焰威士忌还没从身体里完全消失。  
突然他感受到冰凉的唇贴在了他的脸颊，轻柔的如同一根羽毛轻轻划过。他迷蒙着感觉到赫敏冰凉的指尖从他的脸颊滑到耳根、静候，那之间的凉意让他不由的睁开眼。她不禁穿好了裙子，还画着淡妆。脂粉的气息并不浓郁，他反而在呼吸间闻到清凉的薄荷气息。  
“我不知道你早上一直是这么迷人……”马尔福的手温柔的扣上了赫敏还没来及挽起头发的后脑。  
他的嘴里突然被塞进了一小块薄荷糖。  
“这是给你的。”  
他把小小的糖果压在舌下，含糊着说，“这么早，我有点累了……”话还没说话，他看到赫敏拉下了肩带，蜜色的皮肤看起来可口极了。他又想到了半梦半醒时看到的那副场景，话到了嘴边就变成了。“现在我不是那么累。”  
他的唇几乎是贴着她的，呼吸可闻，薄荷糖的气息被交换着。  
马尔福忽然被赫敏不轻不重的咬了一下下嘴唇，他忍不住笑了。“你要做什么？”  
“一点特殊的，今天是情人节！”赫敏把腾出一只手把头发撩到脑后，而后一把掀开了白色的薄被。  
于是那冰凉的指尖顺着肩膀一路向下，深绿色的睡袍敞开的领口被拉开，衣带不知道什么时候被解开。身体里有不同于酒气的热情随着那温柔跨坐在他身上的女巫的双手魔法似的点燃了。  
马尔福听到赫敏轻笑了一声，微不可闻，勾的他心痒痒的。他稍微用了点力，想翻个身起来，但赫敏伸手按住了他，抬起头用棕色的，雾气朦朦的眼睛望着他，暗哑着声音说。“你说过你累了的，就这样躺着吧。”  
她不容反驳的扣着他的手，手指的关节从手背上摩擦，反面相扣着。  
这次是她冰凉的唇在他裸露的皮肤上探索。一寸一寸下移。  
他不禁挺起腰，让他们的身子贴的更近，更近。  
赫敏的头发散开了，从他的肩上扫过，柑橘的气息替代了薄荷糖的清新，他觉得大脑仿佛置身于最舒服的状态，时不时的被皮肤上的战栗而激起颤动。  
他收紧了反扣着她的双手，手指关节的摩擦，指尖在她的手心里轻轻打圈。  
这像是一场极致温柔的享受，当他的眼睛找到那一抹唤醒他的阳光时。  
等这温柔被打破时，马尔福又觉得那抹阳光并不是十分的炙热。  
他和赫敏最炙热的地方紧密的结合在一起，她抬着骄傲的头颅，紫色的裙子褪到腰间，马尔福的手在她背部脊椎的凹陷处上下抚摸着，那正如早上所想的滑腻的肌肤，伴随着她的起伏，送入手心里的冰凉触感。  
都和身体另一个部位感受到的微暖大不相同。  
“赫敏，”马尔福听到自己喃喃的呼唤了好多次她的名字，他的眼睛在中途被那有些粗糙的紫色布料所盖住了，只能从气息里寻找她的踪迹，那一瞬间，他觉得追寻的力量无比强烈。  
他终于翻身把她压在了身下。  
赫敏咯咯的笑了出来，她的手攀缘着穿过他的肩膀，突然凑近了在他的肩膀上咬了一口。  
“这是对你没有乖乖躺着的惩罚！”  
马尔福挑了挑眉，刚想要找回一些掌控，赫敏忽而指着窗户的方向说。“司长的猫头鹰，德拉科，亲爱的，我还要去开会。”  
马尔福被赫敏一把推开，他眼睁睁地看着她拉起裙子伏在胸前，走到床边把窗帘完全拉开，又抬起窗户好让那只黄色的猫头鹰飞进来。  
一封信，该死的信，被取了下来。赫敏在拆信之前就已经说，“今天部里有些急事，我必须要去上班了。”  
马尔福撑着自己坐了起来，他不可置信的说，“但今天是周六，有什么紧急的事务可以让你离开我，亲爱的！”他说到离开的时候加强了语气。  
赫敏一边把信放在了包里，一面重新整理自己的衣服。  
她又背对着他，“我想是那个案子，你知道的，诺特钻了新巫师法的空子，如果处理的不好，部长和我们都会没有颜面的。”  
她很快的挽起头发，穿上了无袖的淡紫色裙子，而后转过来低头亲了亲马尔福前额的碎发，之后又把它们拨开以便于看着他的眼睛说，“我会在晚餐前回来。”  
“我会出去吃晚餐，和别人。”马尔福没有回吻她的面颊。  
“亲爱的，我希望你可以等我。”赫敏又亲了亲他的眼睛。  
————————我是马尔福家的分隔符———————————  
2004年2月14日，8：05PM  
马尔福坐在赫敏公寓窗外的防火梯上，无聊的用魔杖变出了一朵带着银边的蓝色玫瑰。他觉得它有些不完美，所以一松手，就让那朵花掉了下去。  
天色太黑，以至于看不清路面上有多少玫瑰。  
他想回到房间里先喝一杯酒，但如果是这样的话，他就会忍不住想吃点什么。  
也许赫敏不会介意他先吃过了，马尔福又变出了一朵带着两道银边的蓝色玫瑰，他从窗户钻进了卧室，又从那扇不起眼的小木门走进了赫敏的魔法空间。  
这里的地上摇曳着闪光的蓝色花朵，若有若无的光晕把整片空间都笼罩上了神秘又温柔的色彩。  
远处的湖面上泛着一艘小船，尖尖的船尾对着遥遥的对着马尔福所站的位置，他相信等赫敏看到这个场景时也能感受到无声的邀请。  
湖边树下的椅子比上次那一套更精致了一些，马尔福会想到斯莱特林休息室里的桌椅，绿色的餐布，也许赫敏会不喜欢。  
但她一定会喜欢在冰桶里的红酒，和用魔法保存的美味佳肴。  
马尔福想着他还是等等更好，不过面前忽然出现了一个不该出现的人。  
一个家养小精灵对着马尔福弯下了腰。“马尔福少爷，夫人请你务必要回家一趟。”  
————————我是马尔福家的分隔符———————————  
2004年2月14日，8:50PM  
赫敏踏进公寓的那一秒就在房间里寻找马尔福，她把外套脱在了沙发上，喊他的名字。“德拉科，我回来了。”  
安静的房间没有人回应，她走进了卧室，看到那扇没来得及关上的窗，他也不在外面。  
赫敏突然想到了他也许会在湖边，于是她走进了小木门。  
蓝色的光温柔的爬上她的裙边，赫敏捂着脸惊呼这里的美丽，不远处湖上的小舟，让她不由的低低呼唤了几声。“德拉科，德拉科。”  
他不在这儿。  
赫敏在餐桌前坐了一会儿才确认了这一点，餐具边摆着一枝有着两道银边的蓝色玫瑰，赫敏在手里把玩了好一阵子，等她查看手表的时候发现已经快要十点了。  
她最终决定先吃点什么，吃完后这里依旧只有她一个人，赫敏无聊的踢了一会儿脚下的石子儿，感受到刚才撑着她要和德拉科度过一个美好夜晚的劲头已经被一天的工作再次抢占了上风。  
她需要在放一缸舒服的热水，享受一个泡泡浴，也许德拉科就回来了。  
十点过一刻的时候赫敏把自己浸在了柑橘味的浴缸里，感受着浴盐在水里融化时带出的小气泡。她用湿淋淋带手拿着魔杖把一本书飘在正前方的空中，白色的泡沫上，微黄的书页伴随着时间的流淌。  
因为魔法而一直保持着舒适温度的浴缸和永远能让她忘记时间的书本，赫敏不知道她见到一身寒意的马尔福出现在浴室里是几点。  
他浅金色的头发耷拉在前额，苍白的脸看起来十分憔悴，灰蓝色的眼睛似乎在请求赫敏不要询问他发生了什么事情。  
赫敏从浴缸里站了起来，浴袍在魔杖的指挥下迅速的裹住了她，她塌了出去，用还带着泡沫的手找到了马尔福向她伸出的手。


	31. Chapter 31

（三十一）一桩旧案  
马尔福感觉自己从没有比这一刻更需要赫敏，等她带着湿气和浓浓的柑橘气息走了过来时，他握住了她滑满是泡沫的手，在手里揉搓了几下。  
她头发上的水在浴袍上洇出一个又一个的痕迹，马尔福把他另一只一直握着魔杖的手从大衣口袋里拿了出来，无声的用了一个除湿的咒语。  
赫敏的头发被无形的风吹起，又落下。  
“你总是闻起来像一种清甜的水果，这是怎么做到的？”马尔福把干燥的赫敏拉进怀里，两只手放在她的背后，下巴轻轻的垫在她暖洋洋的发顶上。  
“是吗？“  
“是的，你的头发，你的皮肤……“  
“我想是浴盐的作用。”赫敏的声音从胸前传来。  
“什么是浴盐？”马尔福觉得他的灵魂正在这种怡人的气味慢慢回拢，他又问。  
“是一种麻瓜用来清洁身体的肌肤保养品，他们做出了很多味道，这个是我最喜欢的。”赫敏说。  
“像宽皮橘（Mandarin）的味道，你喜欢吃吗?”马尔福觉得他似乎在庆幸赫敏没有一开始就问他今晚的去向，但他知道她会问的。  
“没有特别喜欢，你想泡个热水澡吗？它会很有帮助的。”赫敏抬起头，目光移向浴缸，又转回到他的身上。  
马尔福点了头。  
于是他感觉到赫敏拿走了他手里的魔杖，脱下了他的大衣，放在了一进门的衣篓里，而后她摩挲着他的脖颈说，“你来脱掉别的衣服，我去给你放好水好吗？”  
马尔福没听见自己回答。  
他又听到赫敏轻柔的叫了一声他的名字，“德拉科？”  
“是，好的。”他一把抓住了她的手，“赫敏，我很抱歉今晚没有陪着你。”  
“没关系的，没关系的。我去放水了。”赫敏把他的手拉到唇边亲吻了一下，温热的唇瓣落在他的手背上。  
下一刻马尔福觉得自己的注意力再次被拉回来时，是他被和赫敏气息相同的热水浸没的时候，赫敏弯着腰坐在浴缸的边缘，伸出一只手玩着水面上漂浮的泡沫。  
“德拉科？”  
“嗯？”  
“我只是想告诉你，我很喜欢那艘小船和晚餐，我把酒保留下来了，也许我们可以明天一起喝掉它。”赫敏带着一抹笑容，轻声说。“今晚我泡在水里时，突然在想，我们在一起的这段日子你一直表现的完美极了，我很高兴你让我了解你，接近你。你是一个很好的人，也许我没有那么值得拥有你这样的男友。”  
马尔福觉得他的四肢百骸在赫敏的表白下流淌着一股热流，他张了张嘴，想要坦白什么，最后还是说。“赫敏，你是我遇到的，最善良，最勇敢，最美丽的巫师，相信我，如果我们之间有一个人配不上拥有另外一个人，那一定是我。”  
赫敏静静的看着他几秒，最后只是笑着俯身亲了亲他的额头。而后拢着浴袍的衣襟，站起身说。“我先去床上躺着了，水凉了就出来吧。”  
\---------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
赫敏知道马尔福晚上的去向，是在傲罗办公室的人在周天的中午突然出现在她的公寓门外，出示了部长签署的拘捕令才猜出了一些端倪。  
马尔福去见了他在另一个阵营时期的“朋友“。  
她礼貌的请几个傲罗在客厅里稍坐片刻，并且向他们保证。“这里设置了反幻影移形的咒语，我保证会把德拉科交给你们的，只是请稍等片刻。”  
其中一个傲罗点点头，说，“我们当然不会怀疑您会放走马尔福，格兰杰小姐。”  
赫敏挑了挑眉，走进了书房，转身关上了门。  
马尔福正在一把梯子的中间站着，从往墙上的书架里塞着一本足够厚的书。赫敏很有耐心看着他把书整齐的塞了进去，从梯子上下来，两只脚都站在地面上时，她才开口说。“傲罗办公室的两位先生在客厅里等你，他们需要带你回魔法部了解一些情况。”  
马尔福的脸上又出现了那种神魂不属的表情，他说。“让我解释。”  
赫敏摇了摇头，“现在不是时候，傲罗们并不是那么有耐心。”她反手摸到门的把手，似乎这能给她一些力量。“我相信你不会做任何有损自己的事情，现在我们出去吧。”  
“请和我的母亲谈谈。“马尔福走上前，让赫敏不得不注意到他紧张的绷紧的身体和似乎总是那么苍白的面颊。  
她没回答。  
马尔福按住了她放在门把手上的手，低声恳求。“拜托了。”  
“我会的。”赫敏只好回答。  
他们走出书房，客厅里的两个傲罗分别站在窗边和门前。还是方才同赫敏说话的傲罗对着马尔福说。“马尔福先生，我们有魔法部签署的逮捕令，请您将魔杖和其他魔法物品放到这个袋子里。然后我们会带你回魔法部。”  
\---------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
“赫敏！中午好！”  
珀西的头颅在赫敏客厅里壁炉里出现。  
“我刚收到你的守护神的口信，出什么事了？”  
“十分钟前魔法部的两位傲罗从我的公寓里带走了德拉科。马尔福。他们出示了一张部长签署的逮捕令，我看到上面有你的签名。”  
赫敏屈膝跪在壁炉前对着火焰里的珀西说。“你会知道他们为什么要逮捕马尔福吗？”  
珀西似乎是犹豫了一下，不过赫敏感谢他还是开了口。“赫敏，你记得你和马尔福在参加魔法部交流工作时，马尔福曾经因为国王十字车站的恶性决斗事件被调查过一段时间吗？”  
“是的？”赫敏心里有了一些猜测，她忍不住祈祷事实不会是最坏的那一种。  
“魔法部在今天早晨逮捕到了涉案的诺特试图使用黑市非法交易的门钥匙离开英国，经过调查，这把门钥匙是昨晚马尔福从翻刀巷购置的。”珀西言简意赅的说，“韦恩从一位女士嘴里问到的，一位浅金色头发年轻巫师，无名指戴着一枚墨绿戒面的蛇形戒指。因为诺特不肯说出其他下落不明的涉案巫师，我猜测部长可能想从马尔福这里取得一些突破。”  
“他们没有确凿的证据？”赫敏问。  
珀西说，“赫敏，你知道魔法部不需要。”  
“但我需要。”赫敏坚定的说。


	32. Chapter 32

（三十二）阿兹卡班的访客  
2004年，2月15日。马尔福庄园。  
赫敏孤身穿过马尔福庄园的锻铁大门，在那只白孔雀的带领下走上宽阔的台阶，这一次，纳西莎马尔福面若冰霜的站在门厅外等候着她。  
“马尔福夫人。”  
“格兰杰小姐。”  
赫敏和她彼此都默契的放下了上次马尔福在时的亲切面庞，纳西莎马尔福连笑容都没有露出一个，用眼神示意赫敏跟着她进来。  
客厅里燃着炉火旺盛的吞吐着火苗，赫敏在沙发上半坐着，纳西莎马尔福在斜对面的小沙发上抚了一把裙边优雅的斜坐下来。  
她看到赫敏在注意桌上摊开得的那份预言家日报，说。“昨晚的事之后我想有必要关注今天的报纸，这么说魔法部是在今天的预言家日报刊登后抓到德拉科的。”  
“今天早些时候，中午，是的。”赫敏说。客厅里走进一个端着餐盘的家养小精灵，它穿着一条深灰色的布袋，围着深绿色的围裙，光着脚走了过来，从餐盘里拿出一个金色的茶杯，放在了赫敏手边的大理石茶几上，躬了躬腰。  
纳西莎马尔福直接从餐盘上端起了另一杯茶，举在胸前，勾了勾嘴唇，但没有笑。“我可以假设德拉科没有告诉你昨天发生的事情。”  
“是的，我会很感激您告诉我全部的实情。”赫敏说。  
“你看，有意思的是，德拉科从小就很崇拜他的父亲，他总是模仿卢修斯，他们太像了，卢修斯第一次在我的家里被带走的时候，如果没有德拉科，我可能无法熬过去。这并没有让他的第二次离开变得容易一些。”纳西莎说，“所以当昨晚德拉科请求他是否能留在这里，我说了不。”  
赫敏不由的问，“到底发生了什么？”  
“我相信你认识西奥多诺特？”纳西莎低下头，问。  
赫敏回答她，“他是斯莱特林的学生，和我们同级。”  
“小诺特似乎牵扯到了什么麻烦里，昨晚他很狼狈的出现了在门外，鉴于我们家里曾经的立场，我认为应该将他拒之门外，但小诺特请求我，如果是德拉科遇到了这种情况，我不会希望他被拒之门外的。所以我带他进来，告诉他我会让德拉科回来，看看我们能做什么。”纳西莎说着，看到赫敏紧攥着沙发的手，突然笑了。“德拉科被家养小精灵带了回来，他对诺特说，他会给他一个可以离开英国的门钥匙，他亲自去了翻倒巷，买回来了一个，交给了诺特。然后诺特带着门钥匙去了德拉科为他登记好的旅馆。德拉科写了信，向魔法部的韦恩，我记得，在门钥匙开启的时间之前抓住他。”  
赫敏感觉到自己的心在下沉，她说不上来是听到马尔福没有帮助他曾经的斯莱特林同学而高兴，还是失望。  
纳西莎也注意到了这一点，她保持着那种说不上来情绪的笑容，接着说。“德拉科请求我留他住一晚，我不肯，他说，如果你知道了他的所作所为，不会高兴的。我的儿子很了解你，格兰杰小姐。”  
赫敏没有说话。  
纳西莎终于喝了一口茶，“我直到最近才注意你，格兰杰小姐，我读了一些有关你和波特先生，韦斯莱先生的事迹，你们都是那种会为了朋友，情义，奋不顾身的人。德拉科也知道，甚至我不会怀疑他也许正是被这样的你吸引。”  
“我认为他了解的我会更多一些。”赫敏对纳西莎马尔福这样说。“如果他以为我会赞扬他为了一个在逃的凶徒而断送自己平静的生活，我才会对他失望。谢谢您，马尔福夫人，如果您所言属实，我相信德拉科不会被拘押很久的。”  
“我的儿子爱着你，格兰杰小姐。”纳西莎站了起来。  
“我知道，“赫敏也站了起来，”您请留步，我要先离开了。”  
\---------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
2004年，2月16日，阿兹卡班，马尔福的牢房。

“父亲？”马尔福没想到他在被投入阿兹卡班的普通牢房后见到的第一个访客会是他被判终身服役的父亲。  
他穿着一身干净的灰色囚服，浅金色的头发整齐的披在脑后。  
“德拉科，我没有想到会在这种情况下见到你。”卢修斯马尔福微微的抬起了下巴，冲着他吝啬的挤出了一抹笑容。  
“我也是，父亲。”马尔福看到看守对着卢修斯耳语了一句，而后目光从他身上扫过，把他和卢修斯锁在了这个四四方方的小牢房里。  
马尔福上次来访问父亲是在圣诞节前，他对她和赫敏的关系嗤之以鼻，并且命令他，卢修斯的原话是什么——“不要带着泥巴种的气息来见我。”  
白天的牢房里只有一张小小的书桌，和一把椅子，等到了晚饭之后它们会变成一张小小的单人床，眼下马尔福似乎无处可以和父亲坐着来一场体面的对话，他只好站在那里，尽量让自己用一个完美的姿态面对卢修斯。  
“我不知道您在阿兹卡班还拥有这样的特权，可以探访别的囚徒。”马尔福说。  
卢修斯倒是毫不在意的拉开椅子，坐了下来，斜睨着他的儿子说。“没有地方是无机可乘的，正如你所看到的，一些金钱和手段也可以让我在阿兹卡班获得相对的自由。魔法部在考虑使用囚徒自治的制度，也许我会在这里找到一份工作，甚至一个体面的办公室。”  
“哇，那很好。”马尔福感到自己的话很有讥讽。  
“我请你注意你的语气，年轻人。”卢修斯果然不满的说。  
马尔福注视着他的父亲，也像他刚踏入这个牢房时一样，勾了勾唇角说。“当然，父亲。”  
“我听说了国王十字车站的事情，不得不说，我很担心你是否会陷入这桩不必要的麻烦里。一开始我没有在通缉的名单里看到你，我还感叹你总算行事变得聪明起来。不过昨晚你被投入这里的消息让我感到很失望，帮助一个被通缉的食死徒儿子逃脱傲罗的追捕？亲自前往翻倒巷交易？我没有教的你这么差，德拉科。”卢修斯说起了正事，“为什么会有这样的结果，和格兰芬多的女孩接触多了也让你的心肠变软了吗？”  
“没有，父亲。”马尔福被卢修斯提到赫敏的态度刺了一下，他挺直了腰，习惯性地挑眉。  
卢修斯说。“那我期待你给我一个合理的解释。”  
“诺特是我的朋友，我必须帮他。”马尔福说，“但是我向傲罗送信的，相信他们证明了这一点后就会洗清我的嫌疑了。”  
“那你不该被关到这里，临时的囚犯应该关押在魔法部的临时拘留处。”卢修斯皱起眉毛。  
“我想里面有我不知道的差错。”马尔福在卢修斯面前终于露出了他的担心，他从昨天中午被从公寓里带走，两个傲罗除了在带他回傲罗办公室后短短的询问过十几分钟后，他就被扔进了阿兹卡班，他们的理由是魔法部的临时拘留处没有多余的空间。  
卢修斯敲了敲桌子，“我会帮你查清楚的。”  
\---------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
2004年，2月18日，8:05AM，阿兹卡班，马尔福的牢房。  
马尔福没有等到他的早餐出现在五分钟前刚出现的桌子上，他坐在那里五分钟，决定再次思考他的处境。  
但这次思考没过多久，牢房门再一次打开了。  
赫敏左手提着一条浅灰色的裤子和一件深灰色的毛衣，右手挎着一件深色的大衣，手里拿着一双鞋子，她挽着头发，站在牢房的石门后冲着他露出了一个笑容，让这间牢房瞬间暖和了起来。  
“他们不允许我带串珠小包进来，所以我只好……”赫敏侧身从门里挤了进来，把衣服塞到了马尔福怀里。“你不介意先拿着它们吧。嗯，我会在门外等你换好衣服。”  
马尔福叫住了已经转过身的赫敏，“赫敏。“  
她回过头，“嗯？”  
“这是怎么回事？”马尔福举了举手里的衣服，表示询问。  
“你穿好衣服，然后我们就可以回家了。”赫敏笑了笑，而后留下一个潇洒的背影。  
马尔福只好对着再次关上的石门说。“好吧。”  
他先把白色的球鞋放在了地上，然后把黑色的外套对折放在了椅子上，最后把毛衣和灰色的裤子挂在椅背上。  
他慢慢的做着这些，心里充满了疑问。  
等他把囚服叠好留在原本应该出现早餐的地方时，牢房的门又一次打开了。  
赫敏双手交叠着站在门外。  
马尔福拉住她的手之前在心里祈祷，梅林保佑他再也不会被扔到阿兹卡班，而赫敏将会是他牢狱生活的最后一个访客。


	33. Chapter 33

（三十三）在生活重回正轨前  
马尔福拿回自己的魔杖和其他随身物品，和赫敏一前一后的走进了一旁灰扑扑的壁炉里。  
一阵大力把他们吸了进去，下一秒，马尔福和赫敏就站在了一块巨大的礁石上，海浪扑打着卷了上来。  
他感觉头顶湿湿的，转过头时，就看到赫敏伸出手试图接住一片雪花。  
赫敏抽出魔杖，变出了一个透明的泡泡，框住了一小片雪花，她用魔杖控制着它，一点点的升到马尔福的身前。  
马尔福伸出了手，由着那朵雪花落在了他的手上。  
他太专注的看着这突然间遍布天地的东西，没有注意到赫敏什么时候走到了他的身前，伸出手拢住了他的手，低声说。“你觉得我们的爱就像它一样脆弱吗？”  
恰好风过，吹的人心头一阵发冷，马尔福觉得自己打了个冷颤，手里包裹着雪花的气泡“啵“的一声破了，那朵轻盈的、洁白的小玩意儿，就融化在了他的手心里。”我不知道。”  
“它比它要坚强的多。“赫敏的额头轻轻的碰上了马尔福的额头，滚烫的。  
马尔福抵着她的前额，感觉自己冷的快要感受不到身体的其他部位了，但他的心还是在听到这句话时迸发出了强劲的力量。第一个它是他们的感情，梅林这真美好，第二个它是那朵该死的被用来隐喻的雪花。  
“我只是觉得我们走在一起，生活在一起太好了，甚至让我觉得不真实。”马尔福说。  
赫敏也打了个冷颤，她笑了笑说。“你太傻了，不过这里太冷了，我们回去说吧。”  
眼前的场景被迅速的挤压又放缩，马尔福发现他们已经在公寓的玄关里站着了。  
“你取消了公寓幻影移形的限制？”马尔福问。  
赫敏抖了抖外套上的雪，在马尔福看来几乎不存在。她又伸手要替他抚雪，马尔福歪歪身子摇头。赫敏只好继续在她的衣服上检查着，一面低着头说。“有时候你就是要检查那些不是真的存在的东西。”  
马尔福把外套挂在墙上，强迫自己不去领会赫敏的话里的隐喻。他现在只想倒在床上说一个舒服的回笼觉，也许再有一杯南瓜汁就更好了。至于他最不想做的事，也许就是和赫敏谈话。  
但赫敏显然不这么想，她摆出一副要长谈的架势。  
马尔福只好用魔杖指挥着冲出了一杯咖啡，飞过厨房和餐厅落到了沙发边的小圆桌上。  
“我想知道情人节的晚上到底发生了什么。”赫敏正襟危坐在单人的小沙发上，看起来像个严肃的女教授。  
马尔福不想谈，但他不得不。“我在家里等你，然后母亲派的家养小精灵出现在湖边，告诉我，母亲想要立刻见到我。我以为我会在你之前回来，就和小精灵幻影移形到了马尔福庄园。显然想立刻见到我的除了母亲，还有西奥多。我相信后来的事母亲都告诉你了。”  
“我想听你说。”赫敏坚持。  
马尔福说，“长话短说，西奥多请求我的帮助，我认为不值得为了他而冒险，所以假意帮助他，实际上出卖了他的消息保全自己。”  
他去找寻赫敏失望的表情，而失望的是他。  
“我想在马尔福庄园被带走或许会减少对你的影响，毕竟作为一个年轻的副司长，有一个曾经是食死徒的男朋友已经够糟糕了，而他还会被魔法部调查就糟透了。”马尔福自嘲。  
赫敏说,“我很感激你体贴的想法。”  
马尔福感受到了这句话带来的不好的气氛，他说，“赫敏，别这样和我说话，我知道我错了。”  
“你没有错，你只是不相信我。”赫敏冷静的说。  
马尔福当然不承认，他说“你和波特他们为了彼此可以去死，我一直记得在那本黄金三人组接受采访的报道里，波特引用他教父的那句话—-我宁愿死也不会背叛朋友。显然你们都信奉这句名言的。”  
赫敏冷笑着说，“如果我想照一个那样的男朋友，为什么我不直接和哈利，或者罗恩在一起？哦，我忘了，我已经这样做过了。那结果是什么？罗恩和我在谈恋爱的时候几乎把彼此逼疯  
“我只是不明白你到底看上我什么了？”马尔福在听到罗恩和哈利从赫敏的嘴里说出来点一瞬间，他就不由的端出了那副斯莱特林坏小子的面孔。  
“相信我，我问过我自己这个问题。”赫敏说。“一开始我发现我并不那么讨厌你的时候，我以为是你用了什么魔咒在我身上。而我们第一次出去吃饭的时候去，你提起桃金娘，我就看着你，还是一样的浅金色的头发，苍白的面庞，骄傲的神情，为什么我看你的方法就完全变了呢。当珀西婚礼后你说，你想要我一段认真的关系时，我十分确定我会拒绝你。”  
马尔福松懈了，他不可能不松懈。  
赫敏依然在表白着她的心迹，“那个晚上，你说你爱我，我突然想，为什么我总是要追寻我为什么爱你呢，我就是爱你不是吗？”  
“赫敏…”马尔福低声呼唤她的名字，他的眼睛在乞求她继续说下去。  
赫敏说。“我们一起去看电影的晚上，你说，你会希望你遇见我早一些，这样就有机会证明你对我的爱，德拉科，我不会怀疑你会为了我去反抗黑魔王，用自己的生命去冒险。但我不需要你做什么惊天动地的事，我不需要你为我冲锋陷阵，我不需要你为我牺牲任何你原有的东西。我很满意我们现在拥有的生活，我很高兴你没有一时冲动毁了它。”赫敏说到这里停顿了一下，“我只是希望你相信我。”  
“这不会再发生了。”马尔福许下了他的诺言，“还有我爱你。”  
“到这来抱着我好吗？”赫敏张开了双臂。  
马尔福起身走到了赫敏面前，让她把头放在他的肚子上。  
“我看到你要送我的花了，很漂亮。”赫敏说。“我也准备了礼物给你。”

\---------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
这份礼物大大的超过了马尔福的想象。  
而且他确认任何一个人都不会相信赫敏格兰杰会做这样的事，当他和赫敏在客厅里呆了一整天时，晚饭后他终于可以进入卧室，他看到了这里变成了霍格沃茨宿舍的样子。  
不是单一的斯莱特林宿舍，也不是单一的格兰芬多风格，红与绿激烈的碰撞着，又无比温柔的融合在了一起，他看到床幔在魔法的作用下一会儿变成深红色一会儿又化为墨绿色。  
而当他把目光挪到赫敏的身上时，她穿着一件合身的霍格沃茨校服，白色点衬衫，一丝不苟的扣到了第一颗扣子，灰色的毛线背心镶着红色的嵌边，一条红黄相间的领带被她拿在手里，另一只手拿着的魔杖对着马尔福画了一个半圈。  
他在镜子里看到自己也穿着霍格沃茨的校服，系着深绿和银色相间的领带。  
马尔福感觉有一百万个爱尔兰小矮妖在他的脑子里放起了烟火一样，他看着赫敏把魔杖丢在地上，走近他，用格兰芬多的领带勾住了他的脖子，表现的像个媚娃似的，用那种带着钩子的语气问道。“马尔福同学，你喜欢这份礼物吗？”


	34. Chapter 34

（三十四）副司长格兰杰小姐和她的男朋友  
马尔福被扔到阿兹卡班在赫敏看来完全是无缘无故，  
并且完全不符合巫师法对每一位巫师基本权利不尊重的表现。  
赫敏把他带回家的第二天，她在早上和马尔福一起抵达魔法部后，就带着无敌的气势走进了自己的办公室。  
珀西和韦恩在五分钟后出现在了她的办公室里，赫敏站起来和他们分别握手。用下巴示意坐在房间角落的女书记员，解释。“这是针对德拉科马尔福被一次违法逮捕事件的一次问话，请坐吧，霍普小姐负责记录我们的谈话。”  
“哦，好的。”珀西和韦恩对视了一眼，在赫敏桌前依次坐下。  
赫敏说，“我有一个九/点的会议，所以为了事情进行的方便，请你们尽量简短的回答我的问题，可以吗？”  
“好的，赫敏。”珀西说。  
“没问题，格兰杰小姐。”韦恩局促的说。  
赫敏看了韦恩一眼，她翻看桌上的笔记本，上面有她早就整理好的问题，她用手指着第一条，问韦恩。“马尔福说他在2/月/1/4/日晚向你传递了一封用隐形墨水写的信，上面详细的描述了西奥多诺特下榻的旅馆和他持有的门钥匙开启的确切时间，并且请求你带人截住他，是吗？”  
“是的。”韦恩说。“我收到信后立刻上报给了韦斯莱先生，第二天我们决定和傲罗办公室一起行动。”  
“让我看看，”赫敏指向了第二个问题，“珀西，根据逆转偶发事件小组和傲罗办公室的报告，2/月/1/5/日是由你主持抓捕西奥多诺特的行动，让我来看看，十/一/点/一/刻的时候你们在丽人旅馆马尔福提供的房间里抓捕了预备潜逃国外的诺特，是吗？”  
“是的。”珀西正襟危坐。  
“这证明了马尔福情报的准确性？”赫敏挑了挑眉。  
“事实如此。”珀西点了点头。  
“那么为什么这封紧急请求部长准许的逮捕令会在十/一/点/半/的时候由你经办最终被两位傲罗带到了马尔福的公寓？”赫敏扬了扬那封拍着逮捕令正反详细内容的报告页。  
珀西说，“我们只是想询问马尔福几个问题。”  
“依据巫师法，魔法部傲罗有权询问证人，如果证人不配合的话，才有权向法律执行司证人传讯部门申请传票询问，这张逮捕令显然并不是依据法律而开取的。”赫敏说。  
珀西双手交叠，放在桌上往前倾斜着身子。“赫敏，你在暗示我违反了法律吗？”  
“也许是。”赫敏向后靠了靠，但她的眼睛锐利的盯着珀西，几秒后她指着第三个问题说。“你是否暗示执行执行抓捕任务的傲罗将马尔福投入阿兹卡班，等部长有空再亲自审讯？”  
“我或许建议过。”珀西摸了摸下巴，不是看向赫敏，反而平静的扫了一眼韦恩。  
“接下来的问题我不想问了。”赫敏合上了她的笔记本。“根据我了解的情况，你在这次行动中的行为有可能会为你带来麻烦，我不会记下那些会导致你获罪的内容。”  
“谢谢。”珀西站起来拉了拉西装的下摆，他瘦削的身体站的笔直。韦恩也连忙跟着自己的上司站了起来。“如果文化结束了，我想我和韦恩要回三楼了。”  
“为什么？”赫敏不解的问，“珀西，我以为你喜欢德拉科。”  
“赫敏，不要搞错了我的意思。”珀西露出了踏入这个办公室来的第二个笑容，他知道此刻赫敏不是以马尔福的女朋友，或者法律执行司的副司长来问这个问题，只是作为韦斯莱家的朋友。“经过霍格沃茨那一场战争，无数人流血牺牲，我永远不会喜欢那些曾经和杀害弗雷德的渣滓站在同一阵营的人。也许我们会保持礼貌的客套，但相信我，只要一有机会，我会做 一切我能做的，让他受到痛苦和折磨。”  
赫敏沉默的看着珀西，这个韦斯莱家里最有政治头脑的孩子。  
“还有，我不是唯一一个这样的人。”珀西说完，侧着身子走向门口。  
赫敏从桌后走了出来，绞着手说。“我会建议马尔福请律师来提起对有关人员的诉讼。”  
“你应该这么做。”珀西扔下这句话，打开门率先走了出去。

\--------------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------------------  
午饭时间，赫敏把一块凤尾鱼披萨递给马尔福的时候，刚好把早上和珀西的对话一一转述给马尔福。她最后说，“你应该起诉他们，维护你的权利。”  
“我不会的。”马尔福咬了一口披萨，他没让自己的脸沾上一点酱汁，优雅的就像在高级餐厅里吃饭一样。  
赫敏说。“新巫师法有一多半是我修改的，你会胜诉的。”  
“我知道，但赫敏，我不会那么做。”马尔福递给赫敏一张银绿条纹的手帕，一件和披萨速食店格格不入的东西。  
赫敏接了过来擦了擦脸，先好奇的问。“你把这东西放在哪里？今天你穿的这么休闲不该有口袋可以保存它啊？还有我想知道你不捍卫自己权利的理由。”  
“总有合适的地方可以放。”马尔福把手帕的问题轻轻接过，另一个问题他也打算这么做。“我只是不想。”  
“为什么？”赫敏锲而不舍的问，自从情人节那晚后她对马尔福就多了很多问题。  
马尔福露出一个无奈的表情，说。“因为韦斯莱只是那些众多讨厌我的人其中的一个，他们的亲人朋友死在食死徒手上，即使我被无罪释放了，但我不能抹去我是一个食死徒的事实。人们会对我落井下石。”  
“这是一种歧视！我不能容忍它！”赫敏感觉到她胸腔里有一股正义感被点燃了起来。  
“赫敏，亲爱的，这是我的事，让我来处理它吧。”马尔福用他灰蓝色的眼睛望着赫敏，他知道赫敏不能抗拒他这样的眼神。  
赫敏只好说，“好吧，但你要知道我并不高兴你轻松放过那些人的举动。”  
“我也不高兴。”马尔福笑着说，“我们来说点会让你高兴的事吧。我决定以后抽空继续练习守护神魔咒了，阿兹卡班可真是冷，我躺在那张石头一样的小床上时，就想，如果有一个守护神可以让那里暖和一下就好了。”  
“嘿，我很开心你愿意继续练习它了！”赫敏又把酱汁沾在了下巴上，“但在阿兹卡班你怎么拥有一把魔杖。”  
马尔福伸手从她的下巴上擦去那一点美中不足的污渍。  
赫敏急急的说。“那不是问题，你只要好好练习就好了。我会抽空回来监督你的。”  
“好吧，好吧。”马尔福说。  
赫敏再递给他一块披萨，她吃了三块而马尔福只吃了一块，所以她暂时停了下来。“我告诉了阿兹卡班的守卫卢修斯马尔福受到的优待是不和法律规定的，他们应该平等的对待每一位犯人。如果被查到任何一笔马尔福的金钱进账，他们都会面临法庭的审判。”  
马尔福这会儿无比后悔他告诉了赫敏卢修斯曾经在阿兹卡班看过他的事情，他那个可怜的父亲要因为他正义无比的女朋友又失去那些他经营的’特权’了。  
梅林保佑他，也许他应该下个月去探视他时多给他带一些可以保存的食物。比如披萨，父亲可能会喜欢的，只要不告诉他这是麻瓜的食物。


	35. Chapter 35

（三十五）boys！  
周六的晚上，赫敏坐在一间位于地下一层的麻瓜酒吧里，原原本本的告诉了金妮，几天前珀西在她办公室里说的话。  
“珀西完全能做的出来！”金妮穿着一条亮片的鱼尾裙，大声说。“他就是那样的人！别生气！”  
“不会！”赫敏也觉得这里的音乐声有些太大了，她也提高了音量。  
酒保端来一杯插着柠檬片的龙舌兰，凑到金妮面前说，“小姐，这是对面的先生买给您的。”  
“哦！”金妮拿起酒，看向不远处的那位男士，向他笑了笑，又转过头对赫敏说。“麻瓜真是热情！”  
“是的！”赫敏端起自己的那杯马天尼，当然也是来自一位慷慨的男士。“我不敢相信哈利和罗恩又迟到了！”  
“男孩们！”金妮撇了撇嘴，显然对这已经很习惯了。  
赫敏知道哈利在工作上总是有过分的热情，之前他在法律工作司交流的那一个月，赫敏和他常常工作到半夜。它只好对金妮说，“我们可以先喝一轮。”  
“干杯！”金妮喝了这杯酒后就开始向赫敏吐槽哈利曾经的迟到事迹。“爸爸生日的那次你记得对吗，他几乎在端上甜点的时候才来，上个生日，梅林的胡子那是他自己的生日，结果那时候他刚到傲罗办公室，我们所有人为了等开门的surprise蹲的腿都麻了。我的生日迟到半小时比起来那次真的都不算什么了。现在罗恩从罗马尼亚回来，哈利的出勤任务又不那么多，我还是总见不到他。”  
“哈利确实是个很容易专注在手头事情的人。”赫敏没办法不为哈利开脱，但金妮也是她的好朋友。她只好把话题引向自己的这面。“我和德拉科有时候只有早餐的时候才能说几句话，魔法部的工作总是很多。”  
“你们都是年轻的高级官员，有时候我看着哈利总在想，魔法部就因为他过去的事情一开始就让他承担这么重的责任，赫敏，我是相信你的，只是哈利？”金妮耸了耸肩。  
赫敏模着罗恩的语调说，“只是哈利！你在说的可是打败了神秘人本人的哈利波特！”  
两个女孩子顿时都笑的向后仰去，就在此时哈利和罗恩走了进来，他们在争吵着什么。  
赫敏注意到两人的身后还有一个浅金色的脑袋。  
“是马尔福？”金妮凑过来在赫敏耳边小声问。  
赫敏并没有完全听清楚金妮在说什么，但她看到德拉科马尔福从罗恩身后走出来，对着她抛过来一个得意的神色而后倨傲的抬起了下巴，向着罗恩说。“我想有的人要付今晚所有的酒钱了。”  
“为什么你们会一起来？”赫敏觉得她比金妮更有资格问这个问题，她和三个人都有着亲密的关系。  
哈利在金妮的身后抱住她的脖子，赫敏也和马尔福坐在了一起，罗恩一个人站在两对情侣的中间，解释说。“我和哈利去看今天下午的魁地奇英国联赛，那些塔特希尔龙卷风队的球员真是强壮，谁知道他们会输了比赛。害的我欠了马尔福一顿酒。哦，是的，你当然是我们怎么会和马尔福一起来。哈利和我的票位置不怎么好，马尔福在魔法部附近的门钥匙遇到了我们，他邀请我们一起去包厢看球，那里的视野太棒了！”  
哈利也兴奋的说，“是啊，琼斯假装看到飞贼向地面俯冲的时候，我几乎看到他的鼻子贴到了草地上。还好他及时的躲开了！”  
“绝佳的朗斯基假动作！我可以说塔特希尔的找球手从扫帚上摔下来也看的无比清楚！”马尔福接着说。  
罗恩也激动起来，“嘿！那一下可真够痛的！”  
男孩们说起魁地奇就没完没了，赫敏和金妮彼此看了对方一眼，她的找球手朋友韦斯莱小姐也实在提不起兴趣。  
赫敏和她再次感叹，“男人啊。”  
最后罗恩给大家都买了一轮酒，隔着赫敏和金妮的头和哈利还有马尔福争执到底其中一位击球手到底有没有犯规到面红耳赤。  
赫敏看着这场景，再想到圣诞节前在韦斯莱家他们三个还互相看不上对方不肯说话，谁能想到他们现在有这么多话可聊呢。  
终于赫敏在金妮的目光暗示下打断了这一话题，对着三个魁地奇迷抱怨。“你们知道我对一直在飞行的魁地奇是提不起太大的兴趣的，拜托了，我们说些别的吧。”  
罗恩被赫敏打断了挺不高兴的，他这种时候总会变的特别尖锐。“好吧，赫敏，我听说是你把马尔福从阿兹卡班捞出来的，还找了珀西的不对，你们真的要起诉珀西吗？”  
“罗恩！”金妮瞪了一眼罗恩。  
哈利也觉得这是个不合适的问题，赫敏显然也被罗恩的口无遮拦气着了。哈利连忙说，“赫敏是法律执行司的副司长，她知道怎么依据法律做事。而且我听同事说了，马尔福是举报有功的证人，珀西的行为是有点过界了。”  
马尔福没理会罗恩，扶着赫敏的腰在她耳边吹了一口气，说。“我们去跳舞吧。”  
金妮也拉着哈利要走向舞池，罗恩连忙说，“不要留下我一个人，哈利，赫敏……”  
马尔福搂着赫敏示威似的，建议他。“找到你的女孩吧！”  
\------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符------------------------------  
赫敏和马尔福走进了舞池里，她说。“我还没有做好准备看到你和哈利他们做朋友。”  
“那可不是朋友。”马尔福扶着赫敏的腰带着她随着节奏扭动了起来，“还有你今晚看起来真美。”  
“你真是口不对心，你们聊的那么好！我都不敢相信我的眼睛。”赫敏把头发散了开来，她把手轻轻的搭在马尔福修长的脖颈两边，他穿着一件白衬衫，松开了两颗扣子，显得很随意。  
“看，韦斯莱找到了一个金发女孩。”马尔福示意赫敏回头去看。  
赫敏看到罗恩拉着一个娇小的，穿着短上衣的金发女士走进了舞池，罗恩有意炫耀，两个人一径跳着到了赫敏和马尔福身边。  
“小姐，我们可以交换舞伴吗？”金发女士在一曲完结的空档忽然问赫敏。  
赫敏在拒绝之前看了罗恩一样，你不能想象他的表情有多难看。  
尤其是这个时候马尔福还不怀好意的嘲讽，“谢谢您的厚爱，女士，只是我和我的女朋友要去休息一会儿。我相信我的这位朋友也是个不那么坏的选择。”  
赫敏掐了一把马尔福的腰，拉着他在罗恩胀红的脑袋还没爆炸前迅速的回到了座位上。  
马尔福点了一杯威士忌加冰，赫敏又续了一杯马天尼。  
罗恩气冲冲的回来，一屁股坐在了马尔福面前。“你害我失去了我的女伴，马尔福！”  
“穿着这样的衣服，你很幸运那位女士愿意给你一支舞的时间。”马尔福指了指他，对着酒保说。“给这位先生一杯纯威士忌。”  
“去你的马尔福！”罗恩狠狠的说，而后将威士忌一饮而尽。  
赫敏饶有兴致的看着两个人，马尔福也举着杯子，几秒钟之后赫敏看着他和罗恩开始了无意义的拼酒。  
这个酒吧里头发颜色最瞩目的两个人，一杯接一杯的开始，后来的几杯都说起了胡话，罗恩提到霍格沃茨一年级的时候马尔福没有胆子和哈利决斗的事情，而马尔福则又嘲笑起他失败的鼻涕虫咒语。  
最后罗恩说起马尔福就是一个不折不扣的纯血混蛋，而马尔福说他是，毫无品味和礼仪的纯血败类。赫敏紧张的怕他们会打起来，罗恩醉眼朦胧的看到了赫敏。  
赫敏听到马尔福说，“韦斯莱，如果你把你的眼睛从赫敏的身上移开，我发誓我会打断你的鼻子，用我的拳头。”  
“我不信你能做到这个。赫敏是我的朋友，我不能和她喝一杯吗？”罗恩嚷嚷着。  
马尔福冷笑了一声，“不要让我提起你们被无数人传颂的熄灯器故事了，韦斯莱。你最好听我的话。”  
赫敏不知道这是这个晚上她第几次感叹男士们难以捉摸的情谊，特别是哈利也兴致勃勃的加入了这场拼酒之后。  
她很想知道罗恩明早酒醒后看到今晚的账单会不会被莫莉剁掉手然后挂在门前警示。


	36. Chapter 36

（三十六）世界上最好的魔法学校  
今年霍格沃茨校董会的会议日程通知被猫头鹰带来时，赫敏正好工作稍微轻松了一些，马尔福在第二天开会时就和她一起来了霍格沃茨。  
赫敏和他幻影移形道霍格莫德村时，正是这天的上午。  
马尔福踩着地上的积雪，赫敏伸出手挽住他的胳膊，两个人并肩从三只扫帚里走了出来，他们吃了一点馅饼和暖和的黄油啤酒，感觉从头到脚都暖洋洋的。  
快走到校门时，赫敏说，“一会儿你去和其他的校董开会，我就去海格的小屋坐一坐，我们晚一些在大厅碰面好吗？如果我不在那里可能就是去了格兰芬多塔楼。”  
“好吧。”马尔福忍住没有发表对那位永远都看起来像个仆人一样的猎场看守发表什么意见。  
校董会派了一位年轻巫师在校门口迎接他们，马尔福吻了吻赫敏的手背就随着那位巫师走向了城堡的另一边。  
赫敏深吸了一口气，注视着这片重建后的校园，海格的小屋没有费多少时间就走到了，霍格沃茨似乎变小了，其实赫敏知道是她长大了，当她走过那片南瓜地，站到海格在战后重建的小屋前时，她拉了拉围巾，向前走了一步，扣了扣小木门。  
海格从小屋的另一面探出了头，他戴着一双手套，长长的胡子乱糟糟的，手里显然还抓着什么东西，赫敏辨认了一下，是神奇动物课上要使用的炸尾螺。  
“赫敏！”海格的红扑扑的脸上一下洋溢出巨大的笑容来，他立刻走上前来要拥抱赫敏，意识到自己还拿着炸尾螺时，他不好意思的后退了一些，迫不及待的说。“看看你，你变的多么成熟，漂亮，你是一个人来的吗？我听说你做了法律执行司的副司长，这可真好。先进屋去，给你倒一杯热乎乎的茶，我把这些收拾好就来。”  
赫敏被海格用手肘推进了小屋里，她只好隔着窗看着海格手忙脚乱的把手里的炸尾螺塞进屋外墙角的箱子里，而后他推门走了进来，看到赫敏还没有给自己倒茶，他一面从乱七八糟的茶杯里倒了一杯茶，还没递给赫敏又说，“我还听说了你和马尔福的事，赫敏，我不得不说这太让我惊讶啦！我是说，你和罗恩是那么的亲密，马尔福家的男孩又总是趾高气扬的。”  
赫敏接过茶，坐在木桌旁的皮沙发上。她感觉屁股上被什么扎了一下，她吓得跳了起来。  
海格一个大步上前，从沙发上挑出了一条炸尾螺，拿在手里，有些尴尬的说。“这些小东西总是那么难控制在同一个地方不是吗。”  
“是啊。”赫敏笑着捋了捋头发。  
海格又用他的大手在单人沙发上好好的检查了一遍，“现在没问题了，坐吧。”  
赫敏再次坐下后，为了不和海格讨论马尔福的问题，（她在很多时候都不得不和原有的朋友避开这个话题），她主动问起海格最近的授课情况。  
海格立刻眉飞色舞的说起了，他终于说服了麦格教授会在今年考虑让他在神奇动物课上再次向学生们介绍鹰头马身有翼兽，“我不能让学生们总是没有机会接触这么美丽的生物。”  
赫敏说，“我们最近也有想法要修改原有有关神奇动物的法律，我总是觉得巫师界对这些生物太过苛刻了。”  
“谁说不是呢，我总是说龙是被误解的生物，它们多么漂亮，现在魔法部用火龙来看守阿兹卡班，人们更惧怕龙了。”海格叹息着说。  
门外忽然传来一个熟悉的声音，赫敏站了起来，海格已经在屋里转个身去开门了。  
\----------------我是马尔福家的分隔符-------------------------------------  
马尔福在校董会上几乎没发表过什么意见，直到麦格教授说她需要一笔钱来维护魁地奇球场时，他才慢吞吞的说，他支持拨一笔不小的数额。  
会议结束后，麦格教授在门口叫住了他，对他说。“谢谢你刚才的出言，最近几年霍格沃茨重建确实耗费了许多金钱，校董们现在对于一些不必要的支出削减的很厉害。”  
马尔福对这个眼角有着深深的皱纹的女士倒是很尊重，他面对着他，很和气的说。“您可以随时写信给我，我很乐意为您解决一些金钱上的问题。”  
“还没有到那样的程度。”麦格教授说。“我也听说了你和赫敏的事情，不得不说，我对你们出其意料的私人关系感到十分惊讶。你知道，自从伏地魔的事情后，斯莱特林学院的学生总是会在学校里受到一些排挤，你们的事情被学生们广泛讨论过。”  
马尔福摸了摸衬衫的硬质衣领，微笑着说。“我相信一个斯莱特林是不会在意这些的。”  
“你是对的。”麦格教授抬起眼皮，同意马尔福的这个说法。她转而问道，“赫敏最近如何？”  
“她很好，事实上她今天也来了，我相信随后她会去拜访您的。”马尔福说。  
一只小巧的白色猫头鹰这时从门外飞了进来，麦格教授伸出一只胳膊让它站住脚，她伸出手取下信。阅读之后，她微笑着说。“格兰杰小姐在格兰芬多塔楼，纳威说她出色的处理了那里的一起突发事故。我想你不介意带去我的口信，我会在校长办公室等赫敏来。”  
\----------------我是马尔福家的分隔符-------------------------------------  
马尔福是在去往格兰芬多塔楼的楼梯上见到阿不思邓布利多的。他在一副光着上身的骑士旁边见到了这位充满智慧的巫师，他的蓝色眼睛藏在月牙形的眼镜之后，看到马尔福的一瞬间交叠起双手，走近了一些，出声说。“马尔福先生，好久不见了。”  
“邓布利多，先生。”马尔福停住了脚步，垂下眼睛看着这位老人，他之前从没注意过这里挂着邓布利多的一副肖像。  
“我刚才看到格兰杰小姐也回到了霍格沃茨，我不得不说，你们会走到一起出乎我的意料，米勒娃和我还曾经讨论过，我们从来没有在你们身上看到相似之处，爱，真是个神奇的东西不是吗。我可以看到你和格兰杰小姐都有了许多彼此的改变。”邓布利多笑眯眯的交握着他的双手。  
马尔福注意到作为肖像的邓布利多显然更唠叨一些，他看着他不那么完美的鼻子，简短的说。“谢谢，我想我们是在适应彼此的过程。”  
“我过去常常在想，分院帽是不是把人们隔绝在不同的界限之外，尤其是近来学校里格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生，他们的关系比你们在学校时还要更糟糕一些。”邓布利多抚摸着他和腰带齐平的银色长须，“有斯莱特林的学生闯进了格兰芬多塔楼，那是个聪明的学生，骗过了胖夫人，不知道怎么得到了格兰芬多的口令。”  
他忽然看着马尔福，笑了笑说。“我是不是令你感到厌烦了，作为一个肖像，其实生活不是特别有趣。”  
“没有，先生。”马尔福确实有些不耐烦了，他的掩饰没能逃过邓布利多的观察。  
邓布利多说，“年轻真好，还可以拥有爱情，我由衷的希望你和格兰杰小姐能幸福的走下去。正如我提到过的，你是个好孩子，我很高兴你开始了新的生活。”  
“谢谢您，先生。”马尔福其实顶烦恼曾近认识他和赫敏的人总是提起他和赫敏的种种不同。  
邓布利多又说，“我会建议你们在婚礼上向客人们提供酸味汽水，比比多味豆不是个很好的选择……”  
马尔福靠在楼梯上，它突然动了起来，把他从邓布利多的肖像前解救了出来，为此他要多上一层楼再绕回格兰芬多的入口，不过这是值得的。  
马尔福站在格兰芬多休息室的入口外是，一副愚蠢的肖像画里的胖女士正在对着空酒杯唱歌，她发现了马尔福，更加卖力的表现。  
不过很快门从里面打开，马尔福看到赫敏从洞里钻了出来，他上前一步伸出手扶了一下赫敏，她站到地上后还气喘吁吁的说。“斯莱特林的学生放了几只小妖精，格兰芬多的学生对此手足无措，我把它们变小了装在玻璃瓶里收在包里，你开完会了？”  
“嗯，麦格教授说她在校长办公室等你。”马尔福替她整理了一下乱糟糟的头发，他没注意到赫敏带着她又走过了邓布利多的肖像。  
邓布利多惊喜的说，“格兰杰小姐！我正在告诉马尔福先生你们的婚礼上应该准备什么食物，酸味汽水，甘草糖果，它们有些辣，不过很美味。”  
赫敏瞅了一眼马尔福，又对邓布利多说。“我们很感激您，邓布利多教授，只是德拉科和我还没有结婚的计划。”  
“那真是可惜了。”邓布利多还要说什么。  
马尔福一把拉过赫敏，说。“麦格教授还在等我们，先生，请您见谅。”  
他拉着赫敏飞速的跑下楼梯，赫敏笑着说，“你跑什么，麦格教授的办公室里当然还会有邓布利多的肖像，我们慢一些更好。”  
马尔福停下来回头对赫敏说，“我现在更宁愿我刚才是去海格的小屋找你。”  
“邓布利多，他活着的时候就很有些奇思妙想。”赫敏说。


	37. Chapter 37

（三十七）平凡记忆所拥有的力量  
马尔福和赫敏一前一后的穿过墙上的缺口，踏上螺旋形的石梯，楼梯缓缓的自动上升，他们站在一扇闪闪发亮的木门前，赫敏走上前叩了叩门，马尔福盯着门上的黄铜门环，它欢快的抬了起来，在空中旋转了一圈，像是个开锁的姿势，然后门自己向后打开了。  
这是一间圆顶的房间，墙上挂着历届校长的照片，马尔福刻意的不看邓布利多的那幅。他的注意力很快被墙上的那顶破旧的、打着补丁的分院帽吸引了。  
它打了个哈欠，在麦格教授开口前说话了。  
“德拉科马尔福，斯莱特林，赫敏格兰杰，格兰芬多，有趣，有趣。”  
马尔福被吓了一跳，这顶帽子除了在每学年分院时唱歌又分院，没人听过它在别的场合说话。  
他找到了赫敏棕色的眼睛，她也好奇的看向了分院帽。  
马尔福想，这只是一顶帽子。  
“我可以看到学院的界限在被打破，这是创始人们希望看到的场景，不同的教育但有相同的追求。”分院帽的顶端愉快的伸展开来。  
麦格教授推了推眼镜，开口说。“谢谢，分院帽。”  
分院帽就安静了下来。  
麦格教授请两人在她的办公桌前坐下，一个银色的茶壶和两只小巧精致的茶杯飞了过来，自动添满了浓郁的红茶，小杯子撞上了马尔福放在桌面的手，他只好把手拿了下来。  
麦格教授和赫敏有说不完的话。  
马尔福在心里复习起前几天看到的那场精彩的魁地奇赛事不知道第几遍时，他终于听到赫敏说。“教授，我真高兴能和您聊聊，不过我和德拉科该告辞了，作为校长您一定有很多事要处理。”  
“好吧，下次来时提前通知我。”麦格教授看了看桌角的文件，不得不站起来和赫敏握手。“我想我们很快会在珀西韦斯莱的婚礼上见面，那时我会带来关于巫师变形历史的几本书。”  
\-------------我是马尔福家的分隔符--------------------------------------  
“你想回去斯莱特林的休息室看看吗？”马尔福和赫敏走出校长办公室一会儿后，他突然看到赫敏停在了通往斯莱特林地窖的路口处。  
马尔福摇了摇头，他说。“我想去别的地方。”  
赫敏抬着头，问他，“哪里？”  
他们在几分钟后停在了橡木大门的前方，这里是霍格沃茨的礼堂，在霍格沃茨的几年时光里马尔福只来过这里几次，不知道为何他看到邓布利多肖像里他穿着那件银色的长袍时，突然想到了他第一次注意到赫敏的时候。  
举办火焰杯那年的圣诞舞会，穿着淡紫色裙子的赫敏坐在门后石阶上的样子。  
赫敏推开了门，里面一片黑暗。  
马尔福拿出魔杖，念了一句“荧光闪烁”，魔杖尖闪耀着光芒，他照着地上的台阶，先走了几步，而后回过身来伸出一只手给赫敏。  
她把她的手放在马尔福的手里，然后他们走下了石阶，头顶的天花板如同寂静的黑夜，看不清整个礼堂里到底是什么样子的。马尔福只能借着魔杖的微光和模糊的记忆走到了礼堂的中央。  
赫敏突然说，“等等，我想我可以把这里变得亮一些。”  
她用魔杖指着天花板，念了一句马尔福没有听过的咒语，忽然之间，从他们的头顶正上方开始，无数璀璨的星星向四周铺散开来。  
马尔福收起了魔杖，微微弯腰向赫敏伸出了手。“你愿意和我跳一只舞吗？格兰杰小姐？”  
“我很愿意。”赫敏笑着把她的手再次交给了马尔福。  
马尔福抱住了她的腰，对赫敏说。“请。“  
她把弯曲的左手轻轻的放在他的肩头，马尔福可以看到她已经先一步开始了轻飘飘的舞步。  
“我刚刚意识到我们从没谈过结婚的事。“马尔福听到赫敏在一次旋转后说。他看着她棕色的眼睛，然后他们踏上了华尔兹最初的漫步。  
“也许是吧。”马尔福说。  
赫敏说，“你怎么想的？”  
“关于结婚吗？“马尔福感觉到他听到赫敏说到这个话题，和邓布利多提到时又是一种不同的感觉。他沉默了一会儿说，”我喜欢和你一起渡过的日子，只是结婚对于我们来说都是 个重大的决定。“  
赫敏也同样的沉默了一小会儿，而后马尔福感受到她的长发从他的脖子上擦过，“让我们顺着事情的发展看吧。”  
头顶的星空温柔的照耀着两个相依的人，马尔福抱着赫敏在光滑的地面上慢慢的摇晃着，摇晃着，他心里有一首温柔的歌，无声的播放。

\-------------我是马尔福家的分隔符--------------------------------------  
珀西的婚礼在四月下旬，这之后赫敏又投入了新一轮神奇动物保护法的修订工作中，而马尔福也因为正在举办的魁地奇英国联赛每天忙忙碌碌的，他们就好像是一对只能在早上见面的多年夫妻，突然间生活就进入了平淡的时期。  
赫敏在这一天很晚回到公寓里，只看到一件毛衫被搭在客厅的沙发上，而马尔福并不在房间里。  
她放下包，走到客厅和卧室共享的那面墙前面，拉了一把小木门的把手，一弯腰走进了她的秘密魔法空间。  
马尔福穿着一件米白色的短袖，和黑色的宽松家居裤，站在不远处的草地上，浅金色的头发被风吹的飘了起来，露出他精致的额头和削瘦的面颊。  
赫敏看到他拿着魔杖在练习魔咒。  
“呼神守卫！”  
他的魔杖尖端出现了一层薄薄的银色光雾，这是马尔福最近取得的最大的进步了。  
赫敏慢慢的靠近他，看到他的额头沁出了细汗，她双手抱胸，一只手卡着魔杖，在几步之外停住了看着他继续练习。  
“你回来了。“马尔福终于放下了魔杖，赫敏走了过去，和他拥抱在一起。  
她贴着他的胸膛，感受着那股温度。“告诉我你刚刚使用的记忆是什么？“  
“我们去年在魔法部第一次碰面的时候，”马尔福说，“那是个很平常的日子，不过现在回想起来，它变得十分美好。”  
赫敏感觉到心里很熨贴，尤其是当她得知马尔福使用过的很多记忆都没有成功召唤出守护神的时候，包括很多对他很重要的记忆，有些可以堪称是他人生的重要转折点。  
这些记忆不知为什么都不足够召唤出一个守护神。  
赫敏只好说。“也许你要再挑一段更好的记忆。”  
“我几乎用过了所有的，我认为很有力量的记忆。”马尔福还是放不下关于黑魔标记会改变一个人能使用的魔法的想法，赫敏知道。  
她从他的怀里探起头来，说。“也许是对力量的理解。“  
“如果和我的父母最后一次一起吃团圆的晚餐，或者我对你说我爱你都不够有力量的话，那是什么？今天早上我不小心把三明治落在了地上你埋怨我总是不能做好这些小事？”马尔福嘲讽的说。  
赫敏盯着他，不知道为什么萌发出了一个念头。“试一试。”  
“什么？”马尔福问。  
“用一用今早的记忆，试试呼神护卫。”赫敏说。  
马尔福挑了挑眉，他说。“赫敏，拜托，这太可笑了。”  
“请试试吧，我觉得，如果那些你觉得很重要的事还不够有力量的话，那么也许平常的生活记忆，会有不一样的效果。”赫敏坚持，她看到马尔福的表情松动了一些。  
她退后了一步，给他足够的空间。  
马尔福抬起手腕，对着虚空，他灰蓝色的眼睛几乎没有什么情绪的变化。  
赫敏期待的看着他的魔杖，她在他念出咒语的时候下意识的跟着念了。  
“呼神护卫。”  
轻轻的话语还没有落在地上，赫敏就看到一团巨大的银色影子从马尔福的仗尖里挤了出来，等它清晰的出现在空气里时，她兴奋的看着露出了大大笑容的马尔福。  
“你成功了！”  
“这是条龙！”  
赫敏和马尔福几乎同时高声对对方说，他们高兴的抱在一起，侧脸看着那条来之不易的银色小龙。


	38. Chapter 38

（三十八）Her Wedding Day！Their Lucky Day！

哈利波特和金妮韦斯莱的婚礼直到多年后还被人多次提起，不仅仅是因为哈利波特，这个从生下来就闻名于巫师界的男孩，这个打败了有史以来最黑暗的黑巫师的男孩终于结婚了，而且因为他婚礼慕名而来的人几乎挤满了整个戈德里克山谷的街道。  
他们在那个许多人瞻仰过的废墟之上铺上了红毯，摆上了桌椅，架起了钢琴，点燃了蜡烛。  
魔法部长，金斯莱沙克尔亲自为他们证婚，他们的小花童是泰迪卢平，哈利波特的教子。  
哈利的两个伴郎，罗恩韦斯莱，新娘的最小的哥哥，纳威隆巴顿，哈利波特的忠实朋友，一位同样为消除黑巫师作出贡献的格兰芬多男巫。  
金妮韦斯莱的两位伴娘，最年轻的魔法部司长级高官，赫敏格兰杰，哈利波特最聪明、忠诚的朋友，和一位奇怪女士，头戴着歪歪扭扭的帽子的浅金色头发女孩，后来人们知道她作为一个有名的神奇动物学家，卢娜洛夫古德。  
哈利波特在婚礼致辞上称赞了他和妻子的爱情，同时感谢了所有帮助过他的人，需要缅怀的人，这花了很长的时间，比任何一个婚礼都长。  
这份致辞也被登在了第二天的预言家日报头版上，和另一个消息一起。  
\---------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
哈利波特和金妮韦斯莱婚礼的一天前。  
“赫敏，哦，我看到你已经准备好了。”马尔福提着外卖纸袋子推门进来的一瞬间，看到赫敏穿着一件浅金色的礼服站在镜子前，捂着胸口歪着头思索什么。  
他开玩笑着说，“婚礼是在明天，你要现在就去那一堆断壁残垣站着吗？”  
“不要用那种语气说话，”赫敏在镜子里瞪了他一眼，“那是波特夫妇曾经的家。”  
“好的，”马尔福说，“出来吃饭吧亲爱的。”  
马尔福体贴的先走了出去，等他把外卖都打开，赫敏穿着白色的睡衣，散着头发走了出来。  
她看起来有些失落。  
马尔福看着她钻进了自己的双臂里，他原本是要去拿餐桌另一边的烛台。  
“要喝点酒吗？”  
“也许一杯吧。”赫敏从他的怀里抬起头，耷拉着眼，坐在了对面的椅子上。  
马尔福用魔杖对着放酒的架子轻轻一点，一瓶白葡萄酒和两个小小的高脚杯从空中飞了过来，他小心翼翼的，但杯子落在桌子上时还是发出了声音。  
赫敏果然瞪了他一眼。  
马尔福屏着呼吸，给赫敏的那杯倒了满满的一杯酒。  
然后他摸了摸衣服口袋，决定今天还不是时候。  
\---------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
哈利波特和金妮韦斯莱婚礼的十分钟前。  
金妮和赫敏在女士们的休息室整理金妮的婚纱裙摆的时候，卢娜正在往她的头上试戴一顶围着奇怪花朵的圆顶帽子和另外一顶白色的尖角帽子。  
她在镜子前看了好久，直到赫敏把金妮的婚纱都郑丽整齐了过去催她时，卢娜说。“我不能决定，它们都是那么漂亮。赫敏，也许你可以戴一顶。”  
赫敏无比庆幸她今天选择了那顶纳西莎马尔福送给她做生日礼物的面纱，她把它暂时固定在了头顶。“谢谢你，但是我已经有了。让我来替你选一顶好吗？”  
金妮隔着长长的白色头纱看着她的两位伴娘。  
赫敏拿起那顶装饰着花朵的圆顶帽子，“这顶很符合你的气质，亲爱的，“她看到金妮微微的摇了摇头，于是她只好转了话头，拿起了那顶像是白色的分院帽一样的尖尖的巫师帽。”但是我觉得婚礼的这天这顶更适合。“  
卢娜高兴的从赫敏手里接过帽子，放在了她浅金色的发鬓上。“你很有品位，赫敏。我认为再合适不过了。”  
赫敏和金妮都松了一口气，一抹红头发从门后探了出来，赫敏连忙过去把门压着，乔治伸出头，说。“是我！赫敏，金妮准备好了吗？爸爸和伴郎们在拱门那里等着了。”  
“我们就来！”赫敏急匆匆的说。  
她回过头，看到白色面纱下的金妮弯着眼睛，伸出了双臂，赫敏和卢娜走了过去，三个人抱在一起，赫敏听到金妮说。“谢谢你们在这么重要的一天陪着我。”  
“这是我们该做的。”赫敏忍住要抽泣的想法，趴在金妮的肩膀上说。  
卢娜一只手扶着她的帽子，轻轻的说。“哈利真是一个幸运的男孩。”  
金妮笑了起来，松开了她的好朋友。“我想我们该出去了。”  
\---------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
哈利波特和金妮韦斯莱婚礼的一分钟前  
赫敏第一个从门里出来，他们临时在哈利父母的街道上放置了几顶帐篷用作休息室，乔治穿着黑色的西装套装站在一张放着白色百合花束的长桌旁，他看到赫敏出来了，立刻走了几步，把帐篷的帘子打了起来。  
赫敏第一个出去，看到街道对面，一道美丽的白色拱门延伸到两边坐着观礼的巫师们前面，被打扫出的废墟上，布满了青青的草坪和魔法花朵。她先看到了哈利波特站在金斯莱的前面，然后是第一排的红头发们。  
等到纳威走过来，赫敏把她的手放在他的臂弯时，她就不禁的去在人群里寻找马尔福的存在。  
他没有和霍格沃茨的同学们坐在一起，赫敏看到他的身边是几个魔法部官员，这显得他十分年轻，黑色的西装里纯黑的衬衫叩到了第一颗扣子，赫敏看他的时候他正侧着脸和身边的人说着什么。  
她穿过拱门，跟在金妮和亚瑟韦斯莱的身后。当走近哈利时，赫敏能看出他绿色眼眸里闪动的喜悦，镜片后无所隐形。  
亚瑟韦斯莱把他最小的女儿的手交到了哈利波特的手上，然后转过身，抹了一把眼睛，拉住了莫莉的手坐了下去。  
\---------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
哈利波特和金妮波特的婚礼开始的五分钟后  
马尔福一直和他的上司心不在焉的闲聊，事实上他的一只手放在西装口袋的外侧，那里装着一枚戒指。那是他祖母的戒指，他一个月从纳西莎手里拿到的。  
那是一枚由两颗蓝宝石拱拱着的钻戒，马尔福喜欢它更甚那枚母亲的戒指，一颗完美的红宝石戒指。他在赫敏第一次陪着金妮韦斯莱去婚纱店的时候，就突然觉得，也许是时候向赫敏问出那个问题了。  
不过因为她最好的两个朋友的婚礼，赫敏的情绪一直变得，马尔福只能这么说，非常不稳定。  
昨晚她还因为他调侃了一句波特的结婚地点闷闷不乐了一晚上，这就不能责怪他一直没找到机会。  
他看着前方穿着浅金色抹胸礼服的赫敏，她的皮肤在阳光下看起来仿佛涂了一层蜜似。  
一缕头发从耳后掉了下来，手里的白色百合好像有一支歪掉了。马尔福又把手伸到了衣袋里，检查了那个丝绒小盒子还在不在。  
然后新郎和新娘交换了戒指，赫敏的脸上露出了一个真心的笑容，马尔福看着她，注视着她。  
她慢慢的目光从那对亲吻着彼此的新人身上挪到了马尔福的方向。  
只是短短的一瞬间，马尔福一边为新人故鼓掌，一边对赫敏也报以一个微笑。  
之后他不得不起身跟着人群向婚礼后半段所在的“宴会厅“走去，其实只是一个有着帷幔顶的长方形场地，挂着白色的小灯和百合，中间是跳舞的一小块儿地方和围绕着一圈的白色桌椅。  
马尔福挤到了赫敏的身边，而她的几步之外金妮正准备抛捧花。

\---------------------我是马尔福家的分隔符---------------------  
哈利波特和金妮波特婚礼开始的第三十分钟  
那束赫敏参与了挑选的新娘花束在追球手小姐金妮波特的向后一抛下，几乎完美的落到了赫敏的手里。  
其实不那么完美，赫敏为了接到那束粉玫瑰和百合，还有几丛绿色装饰的捧花挤着她后面的一位黄头发女士倒退了好几步，结果她也没能站得稳，落到了一个熟悉的臂弯里。  
赫敏抬头看到马尔福不知道什么时候站到了她的身边，灰蓝色的眼睛带着期待和笑意。  
赫敏扶着他的手站稳，金妮已经转过身高兴的依偎在哈利的身边恭喜她。“哦，赫敏！”  
赫敏一下成为了众人的焦点，就算这一刻不是，但下一刻，当马尔福突然单膝跪在了她的脚下，赫敏掩面惊呼了起来，玫瑰花瓣扎了一下她的眼睛她也没有眨眼。  
这一幕被在场的记者完美的记录了下来。  
浅金色头发的贵族青年，跪在美丽的、自信的、闪耀着光芒的女巫脚下，举着一枚足以让所有人说出愿意的戒指，微笑着诉说他们的爱情。  
“赫敏，我一直在等待完美的时机来问你这个问题，但我发现每一个时刻都不够完美。但你是完美的。我不确定我是否拥有这个荣幸，得到你的允许，未来一直陪在你的身边。“在在场的女孩子们的惊呼之中，赫敏听到马尔福问了那个问题。”Will youmarry me？“  
而赫敏也做出了回答，伴随着夺眶而出的泪花。“YES，YES,I Will！”  
赫敏在戴上戒指后抱着马尔福，心里想的是，卢娜会在她的婚礼上戴另一顶更糟糕的帽子了。没有裙子可以搭配它！但是谁在乎呢！  
而马尔福问着赫敏身上熟悉的柑橘香气，看到了波特春风得意的样子，免不了在想，我的妻子可比你的好多了！她比世界上的任何一个人都要完美！  
至于这场婚礼的主角，他们完全不介意记者们都拥上前去拍这一对也即将迈入婚礼殿堂的未婚夫妻，哈利，那个女主角的挚友，抱着自己的新婚妻子，刚才把这份幸运传给她的伴娘，金妮，几乎在同时也走上前要拥抱未来的新娘。  
只有伴郎中红头发的一位，对着另一位伴郎用着不小的声音嘟囔。“他是在抢哈利的风头！为什么偏偏是今天！”  
好脾气的另一位伴郎拍了拍他的肩膀，小声安慰。“我们该为赫敏高兴，罗恩。”  
“你说的轻松，纳威！如果是卢娜的话呢？”红发的伴郎降低了音量，因为他看到赫敏走了过来，带着一脸掩藏不住的喜悦。  
纳威，目光在金妮身旁的特立独行女巫身上停留了一秒，说。“我当然会为她开心！”  
—————我是马尔福家的分隔符———————————  
多年后哈利波特和金妮波特的婚礼还是被人常常提起，而和那场婚礼一起被称羡的，还有德拉科马尔福在众人面前像赫敏马尔福的求婚。  
他是一个曾经的食死徒，一个彻头彻尾的斯莱特林，波特婚礼上的大部分客人都不会想到他会和那个曾经在学校里不屑一顾，在战争里站在对方阵营的女巫相遇，相知，相爱，相许一生。  
在和平的年代，他们只是一对幸运的找到彼此的普通人。  
—————全文end———————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外在lofter上有更新。账户名cindy。


End file.
